


Violated

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being raped at a party, Tori turns to Jade for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Violation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark story that involves rape, abuse and violence. If this is disturbing or upsetting to you, please do not read this story.

“Jade?”

Jade West, irritated that she had to answer the door in first place, opened said door to find Tori Vega standing in the unusually cold December evening, her body bent over and shaking. 

“Vega?” she demanded with an aggravated sigh. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I…” Tori tried to speak but her voice failed her.

“Jesus! Alright, come on in. I don’t need you dying of exposure on my doorstep.” Jade pulled her classmate into her house, shaking her head in exasperation. She noticed the thin windbreaker the girl was wearing – not nearly enough protection from the cold front that had moved into the LA Basin. “Come on. Why aren’t you wearing a heavier coat?” She shook her head again, “I suppose we’ll have to get you warmed up before you get pneumonia. That’s not fun, believe me.”

In her mind, Jade stopped in her tracks. She actually was going to help this irritating girl. And, on top of that, she almost volunteered information about herself. But, to be truthful, everyone had noticed that Tori Vega had not been her typical, upbeat, bubbly self. Her personal interaction with her friends, classmates and teachers was barely above what was necessary to get her schoolwork done. And no one knew why.

Once in her bathroom, Jade turned the shower on, letting the water heat up. Then she pulled a big towel out of the small linen closet. “Get undressed and take a shower. I’ll get you something to put on while you do that.”

Tori had been unusually silent the whole time. She lifted haunted eyes to the other girl and finally said, “Jade…uh, thanks.”

Jade nodded and replied, “If you want… I suppose…we can…um…talk when you’re warmed up.”

Jade returned to her room and started to pull out a long-sleeved shirt, some sweat pants and socks – all black of course. All the while, she wondered at her actions. Normally she didn’t care if Vega was miserable or in pain. It often amused her. But she sensed something this time that caused her to break out of her usual cold stoicism.

There was a knock on her door. “Jade?’

“What Mom?” First Vega and now her mother? Jeee-zus…

“Who was at the door?” Jade’s mother entered the room, cocking her head at the sound of the shower. “Is someone here?”

Jade looked at her mother, ready to release a smart-ass reply when she really noticed the concern in the elder West’s eyes. “Vega is here. I don’t know why but she nearly frozen.”

Her mother smile at her daughter, “This the same girl you…um, hate?”

“Yeah… Well, I couldn’t very well leave her out on the stoop.”

“Why is she here?”

“I don’t know. She seems kind of out of it.”

“Drugs?” Mrs. West asked, naturally concerned if narcotics were involved.

Jade just shrugged.

“Take care of her. If you need me, I’ll be downstairs. Your father and I are going over the bills.”

“Thanks Mom.” Jade replied, her voice unusually soft.

“Jade, I don’t know what’s going on or… Just don’t fight your feelings. Okay? That’s the problem your father is dealing with…has been dealing with. And it just makes things so much harder.” She paused then lowered her eyes, and, in a quiet voice, said, “That’s a big part of the reason we’re not together anymore.”

She’d heard all to often about her parents’ problems before but still Jade blinked rapidly, confused at what she was feeling. Being compared to her father caused both a sense of pride and a feeling of shame inside. 

Before she could reply, her mother came back in, kissed her on the forehead tenderly and left to resume work with her ex-husband on the family accounts. 

After several moments, Jade shook her head yet again and grabbed the clothes, heading into the bathroom.

As she walked in, she froze. She expected – wanted? - to see the slender girl’s body through the glass door of the shower but she didn’t expect to see Tori balled up on the floor, the steaming water showering down on her. In another second, Jade realized Tori was sobbing.

“TORI!” she yelled as she ran into the shower, pulling the other girl to her. Feeling the now too-hot water through her shirt, she quickly shut the shower off and pulled the brunette out into the bathroom. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Tori, rubbing her as the girl stood there listlessly. When Tori finally managed to look up, Jade could again see the devastated look in her eyes. It frightened her.

“Okay Vega, we do need to talk. But you need to get dressed.” She picked up the clothes she dropped in her rush to get to Tori and held them out. “Here, put these on.” She glanced down at herself and muttered, “I need to change too.”

Tori stood there, the towel still draped over her bare shoulders, staring at nothing. She held the dark clothes in her hand but didn’t make a move to put them on. 

Finally, Jade helped Tori who had just stood there, holding the clothes. She stooped down and helped her get her feet through the legs of the sweat pants. Then she worked at getting the shirt on, thinking this was almost as hard as dressing her brother when he was little and only wanted to wriggle around. Sitting the girl down on the closed toilet, Jade pulled up the socks. Then she led Tori into the bedroom, sitting her on the bed.

Jade glanced at Tori then decided ‘Fuck it!’ She stripped her wet clothes off and then grabbed her own towel from the bathroom and dried herself off. Not bothering to take the time to pick anything out, she pulled on a black robe then jumped when Tori said, “I’m sorry I got you wet…”

Jade smiled, an honest smile for a change, and said, “Don’t worry about it. You feel like talking?”

“No but…”

Jade sat on the edge of her bed near the headboard next to Tori. Reluctantly, as if she feared Jade would bite, Tori glanced at her. Trying to ease the increasingly tense atmosphere, Jade asked, “So, Vega, what brings you out on such a delightfully dreary night?”

Tori looked over, her brown eyes wide as she stared at Jade’s eyes for a moment. Then she dropped her eyes and a tear quickly formed and fell to her clasped hands.

Now truly concerned, Jade whispered, “Tori?”

Her body heaving as she broke into sobs again, Tori said, “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Jade asked, sure she hadn’t just heard what she heard.

“I’m pregnant!” Tori said in a louder voice. Then she collapsed onto Jade, sobbing 

* * *

“You remember that Northridge party last month?”

“Yeah. It was lame. Especially by Northridge standards,” Jade observed. “Who has a Halloween party in November?”

“I saw Steven there.”

“Steven the jerk who was dating you and iCarly?”

“Just Carly. I think.” Tori managed to smile weakly, relieved that the truth was out there. Jade smiled back.

“So you saw Steven and…?”

Tori shook her head, “I ignored him and tried to enjoy myself. I remember dancing then it got hazy and a few hours later, I was in one of the bedrooms upstairs. I was…naked.” Tori stopped and closed her eyes. “I had been r-r-r…” Tears started to flow again as Tori whispered in anguish, “Jade, I’m a virgin. At least, I was until…”

Jade pulled her close and held her. As she did so, she used one hand to text her mother, something she rarely did. A minute later, there was a knock on the door and Mrs. West came in. “Hey… Is everything…?”

“No Mom. Tori was…was raped,” Jade growled like a feral beast given voice. “A few weeks ago at a party. And now she’s...” Jade took a deep breath and continued, “She’s pregnant.”

“Oh dear, oh my poor dear,” Jade’s mother said as she sat on the other side of Tori, gently stroking her hair. “Why didn’t you report this?” Seeing the look from her daughter, she stopped and asked, “Do you know who did this?”

Tori nodded, her face still pressed to Jade’s robe.

Jade said, “I think it was Steven Carson. You don’t know him. He’s some home-schooled screw-up who dated Tori while he was dating another chick up in Seattle. They burned him live on this webcast called iCarly and… He left in shame but I remember him muttering on the way out the door of Kenan’s house that he’d get his due. I didn’t know what had happened at the time and didn’t give it much thought.” Jade then told her mother about the Northridge party.

Mrs. West nodded. In truth, she watched iCarly from time to time with her younger son. It was mindless fun and a good escape from the drudgery of work and dealing with her ex-husband and increasingly distant daughter. And she remembered seeing the video of the special iCarly at Kenan Thompson’s house. When Kenan called the kid a wazbag, he was being generous, as far as the older West was concerned.

“And you think this Carson…?” 

“He did it! He even laughed at me when I woke up…” Tori sobbed. “Said he had pictures for his…al-album!”

Jade’s eyes narrowed. “Mom, can you help Tori out for a while? I need to see…someone about something…”

“Jade, please don’t go. Don’t leave me!” Tori cried.

“Jade, I think you should stay with her. For now.”

“Okay, I think I know where he’ll be later…” Jade smiled a twisted smile that caused her mother to shiver for a moment.

Mrs. West stood up and said, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Nearly true to her word, she was back in a couple of minutes. She had a bottle with dark brown liquid, the label turned towards her, and three small glasses. She put a half inch of the drink in each glass and handed Jade one then forced Tori to take one. She kept the last for herself. “In this situation, I think we need a bracer.”

Her mother drank it quickly. Jade followed suit, recognizing the taste of strong rum. She was about to comment on alcohol and pregnancy when Tori threw hers back, coughing violently for several seconds as Jade patted her back. 

Unconsciously sounding like a cliché from an old-time commercial, Tori whispered, “Thanks. I needed that.”

“Mom, she’s pregnant. Should she…”

“A small, repeat small, measure of alcohol from time to time is okay nowadays. At least according to my ob-gyn.” Seeing the inquisitive look on Jade’s face, she shook her head, “I’m not pregnant. But you are growing up and I wanted to be as knowledgeable as I could be in case…” She nodded towards Tori with a sympathetic expression.

She again sat next to Tori and looked at her daughter, asking, “Do your parents know?”

Tori shook her head. “I was… I’m scared. I don’t know what to tell them. I mean…”

Jade gripped her hand and said, “I’ll be with you. Don’t worry.” Tori looked at the pale girl, gratitude and a trace of confusion on her face. “Yeah, I know. Welcome to the softer side of Jade West. Now lay down and get some rest. I’ll call your parents and tell them you’re over here working on a project and are going to sleep over. Tomorrow we’ll…”

Jade started to get up but fell back when Tori gripped her hand hard. “Don’t worry. I’m just going to get your clothes, my stuff and the towels to throw them in the wash. I’ll be right back.”

Jade’s mother had already crossed to the door, taking the bottle and glasses. “Jade, I can take them. You stay here with Tori.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Jade smiled a real smile of gratitude to her mother.

“And I’ll call the Vegas. Let them know Tori is here and...”

Tori looked up, her eyes red and swollen. Swallowing hard, she asked, “Can you tell them about the project like Jade suggested, please?”

Reluctantly, Mrs. West nodded. “I…don’t want to lie to them but…”

“No. Don’t lie.” Tori swallowed hard again as she reluctantly agreed. “Just ask them to come over please. I have to tell them and…if Jade is here, I think I can…do it.”

“I’m here for you, Tori,” Jade said softly.

* * *

Soon, Jade’s father, Jim, led a very worried David and Holly Vega into Jade’s room. Liz had already filled in her ex-husband who was understandably horrified that something like this hit so close to home. 

By this time, Tori was in bed, cocooned in the blanket and sheets with Jade sitting beside her, holding her hand. Holly sat on the other side of the bed and ran her fingers across her little girl’s face. “Oh, Tori. What’s wrong?”

Tori shook her head then Jade squeezed her hand, a gesture not lost on Holly. “Mom, Dad… Oh God! Jade, I can’t…”

“It’s okay. I’ll…” Jade looked up at the Vegas, anger flashing in her eyes as she said. “Last month, at a party in Northridge, Tori was drugged and raped.”

“Oh my God!” Holly whispered, her hand over her mouth as her face paled.

“WHO?!?” David demanded, his face red with rage.

“A prick named Steven Carson.”

“I’ll kill him,” David said in a low voice.

“Not if I get him first,” Jade countered.

“Stop!” Tori yelled. “Please stop… There’s more.” Tori’s eyes were dry but the anguish was evident in her expression and voice. “It’s not just the rape. I…I’m pregnant.”

Tori started to quake and she turned to Jade who held her as the broken brunette dry-sobbed into her shoulder. Holly slowly extended her hand and ran it back and forth across Tori’s back. David clenched his fists. He was beside himself that something like this could happen to one of his little girls. He was a big city cop and knew how much evil existed in the world but he had always fooled himself that his family was safe from it.

Spinning away from the scene on the bed, David turned to the wall and punched it, yelling, “Goddamnit!”

Everyone stopped and stared at him as he stared at the fist-sized hole he had created in the plastered drywall. Sheepishly, he turned around, “Sorry. It’s just that I’m so angry… Uh, Jim, Liz, I’ll pay for the repair work.”

Jade’s father shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I don’t know if I could hold it together as well if this was Jade.”

David frantically patted his pockets. “Damn it! I wanna call the station but I left my phone on the counter at home, charging. Holly?”

“Sorry, mine’s charging right next to yours.”

Liz West smiled sympathetically, “Please, you can use our phone.”

Jade looked up from Tori, “You gonna bust him?”

“That’s the plan,” David said bitterly, sorry he couldn’t do more.

“Wait! So far, it’s Tori’s word against his. Is that enough?” Jade asked.

“I don’t know,” David reluctantly replied. “I can arrest him but I’m not sure we have enough to hold him… Not yet.”

“What if I could get you some solid evidence?”

“What did you have in mind?” David asked.

Jade led him and her father from the room, reassuring Tori she’d be right back. The broken girl seemed to be okay with that as long as her mother and Liz were there. 

In the hall, she began, “Well, tomorrow I can…”

* * *

The Vegas got ready to go home with their daughter. Tori looked around frantically. “Jade?”

“Right here, Tori.”

“Can…can you come home with us?”

“Tori, your parents can take care of you. It’ll be okay. You can call me if you want.”

Tori’s face fell and Jade’s heart fell with it. She looked at the elder Vegas, “Would it be alright? I don’t want to…”

“Jade, please. Tori needs you. If that helps my little girl…” David replied.

“You are always welcome in our house,” Holly added.

“Even if you’re having a romantic evening and we crash it to laugh at your movie?” Jade asked with a smirk. The Vegas smiled back.

“Go ahead sweetheart,” Liz said. “Call us later, okay?” Jade bit back a comment about when she ever needed permission but, instead, merely nodded. She grabbed some clothes and disappeared into her bathroom to change out of her robe.

Meanwhile, Liz spoke to the Vegas, “If you need anything at all from Jim or I, please don’t hesitate to call.”

The mothers hugged and the fathers shook hands. They had all agreed not to chastise the girls about underage drinking at a high school party. Tori was suffering worse than any punishment and Jade…

Well, the Wests would deal with it later.

That night, Jade held Tori as the girl slept. The Goth found the feeling of being there for Tori surprisingly comfortable. A day ago, if someone had said she’d be helping out Tori Vega, Jade would’ve either laughed in their face or yelled at them. Comfort and more started to fill the pale girl and she felt some fear at these new emotions directed at Tori. She lay there for several hours, staring at the tree-shaped, streetlight-painted patterns on the ceiling. Eventually, close to 3 in the morning, she dozed off, Tori still sleeping in her arms.

* * *

When classes broke for lunch, Jade left Hollywood Arts and headed north to the San Fernando Valley and Northridge. She checked some of the coffee shops and a snack shop near the high school, guessing her prey would be trolling there for any new girls to use and abuse. Finally, for no specific reason, she settled on a Caribou Coffee that was close to Northridge High School.

Eventually, when she heard a bell announce the door opening, she looked up to see Steven Carson strut into the coffee shop. Not sure if he remembered her, Jade did a slow walk to his table after he settled into his chair. “Hi Steve. Remember me?”

“Uh, um, Jane! Right? The girl who likes witch soup.”

Smiling convincingly, she shook her head, “No, Jade. But yeah, I like that about hot tubs.

“May I join you?”

“Sure.”

Jade sat opposite Steven. They made flirtatious small talk for several minutes. Outwardly Jade was into it but inside she was seething. She pictured her scissors punching through one of his eyeballs then the other. Then his ears past the ear drums. Then lower down, she gelded him and shoved the remains in his mouth as she slowly slit his throat, watching him cough up blood through the remains of his genitalia.

She had to blink and shake her head for a moment. The image was so strong, she almost lost track of reality. 

“Everything okay?” Steven asked with what sounded like real concern. Then his phone rang and he pulled it out. “Excuse me.”

He spoke for a few moments when Jade stood up, grabbed the phone and poured her still-steaming coffee over his head, unwittingly copying one of her first torments of the girl she was now desperately trying to help. As Carson screamed from the scalding liquid, he stood up. With her steel-toed boots, she kicked him as hard in his groin as she could. She hoped his nuts were now up around his diaphragm.

“That’s for Tori Vega!” she declared. Seeing fear flash across the dirt bag’s face at the mention of Tori’s name, she felt somewhat vindicated.

She left the coffee shop and headed to her car. In seconds, she was speeding out of the lot and back towards home. 

Once she felt she was far enough, she pulled into a strip mall and parked in the alley behind the stores. Taking a deep breath, Jade shuddered for a moment. As hard-edged as she portrayed herself, she had rarely ever done real violence on anyone. Not since she pushed Stevie Hudson’s face in the grass in fourth grade when he tried to peak up her school uniform.

Her body began to quiver as the adrenaline rush blew through her. It was intense but even more terrifying. Finally, she managed to force deep, calming breaths.

As Jade finally got over the shakes, she pulled her own PearPhone out and called the Vega house. “The package has been retrieved. I’ll check it first, make sure El Creepo left anything incriminating on it.”

“Understood,” David replied noncommittally. 

“I…uh, well, I did get some payback…”

“Thank you.” She heard the smile on the man’s face.

Jade was oddly pleased that her old frenemy’s father was willing to go along with her crazy scheme to get the creep that hurt Tori. 

She checked the phone itself. No nerdy label with the owner’s name and no apparent security password lock. Idiot, Jade thought. 

Then Jade began to access the picture files. Some of the usual inane pics people save on their phones then a couple of shots of the party then Tori lying on a bed. She seemed to be awake but her eyes were dilated and glassy. Jade felt her anger grow again. The next showed Tori with her top off and the bra lying beside her. Then she was naked. Steven Fucking Carson had his dick out and was waving it over her head. The next few showed him as he shoved it in her mouth, his face one huge grin. Then she saw him fucking her. The next few pictures showed him thrusting in and out. Then she realized she saw, in the pictures of him inside her friend, Tori’s virginal blood. Jade’s mind faded out for a moment, her body quaking with rage.

Slowly, through the red haze, Jade realized there was another person involved. As disgusted as she was by what she had already seen, she continued to scroll through the file, hoping to see the picture taker.

Coming back to herself, she felt her hand aching as it clenched the phone. She loosened her grip and the casing creaked. Forcing herself, Jade scrolled through more. She realized that the figure had changed. 

This must be the prick who took the pictures, Jade thought. He looked familiar, a young guy, maybe college age with sun-bleached hair and a goatee. She was going to find this fuck too. 

She then realized that a third person was there taking the pictures now as Carson was standing, holding himself over Tori’s face while his…friend raped the girl. He…

“He used her hair like a FUCKING TOWEL!!!” Jade shouted. She almost turned around to go back and actually kill the prick. She didn’t but she growled out her promise, “I will make him pay!”

Jade didn’t want to see any more. She wished she hadn’t seen these but she had to learn what she could. The blond-haired guy was reaching out of the picture and she realized he took the phone so the third man could… Then she saw the third man…

“OH! MY! GOD! HE’S DEAD! THEY’ER ALL DEAD! I WILL FUCKING KILL THEM ALL!!!” she screamed, throwing the phone across her car to bounce off the passenger door.

The next thing Jade knew, she was staring at the front of her house, her mother tapping on the driver’s side window and her father standing by his car in the driveway, a rare look of real concern on his face.

Jade powered down the window and shouted, “WHAT?!?”

* * *

“Jade, you’ve been sitting out here for over five minutes. Where were you? What happened?”

Slowly, she unclenched the hand that was still gripping the steering wheel. Her knuckles popped and she grimaced from the sharp pangs she felt. Before she got out of the car, she leaned over and grabbed Carson’s phone. When she saw the cracked casing, she smiled to herself. Another little bit of payback.

She stomped into the house and threw the phone on the coffee table. “That fuck!” she muttered. Knowing the situation, neither her mother or father said anything about her language. They did herd her brother up to his room. As he left, he stared at his big sister, with wide, frightened eyes.

“That…prick had pictures taken of Tori and him as he raped her. Then the guy who took his pictures took over. And then…” 

She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. When they opened her parents were alarmed to see almost lifeless orbs staring out. Her voice was a flat monotone as she said, “And then a third bastard started to fuck my…Tori. It was Robbie Shapiro.”

“Robbie?” her parents asked simultaneously. “The boy with the ventriloquist’s puppet?”

“Yes, Robbie Shapiro. The guy I thought was… We all thought was just odd but harmless.” She closed her eyes and then stood up. Her voice rose as she declared, “I will kill him…”

It took some effort on her parents’ part, but they finally talked Jade down from her dark emotional peak and asked her to sleep on it.

“Please Jade. You doing something like that… Well, it won’t do Tori any good if you’re locked up too,” her mother argued.

That hit home with Jade. She suddenly felt like she’d been gut-punched when she thought about not being able to see the slender brunette who had, for so long, been a self-inflicted thorn in her side. “Alright. I’ll…settle down. I’ll get this to the cops so they can get these guys legally. Okay?” 

Her parents nodded.

As she walked out, Jade muttered, “But God help them if they walk. What they did to Tori will seem like a cakewalk.”

* * *

Soon Jade collapsed in her bed, staring at the ceiling for a second straight night. And, for the second night in a row, she had to talk to Tori. She grabbed her phone and called the Latina.

A still somewhat timid voice answered, “Hello?”

“Veg… Tori, it’s me.”

“Jade!” the voice noticeably brightened.

“Tori, are you alright? You sound strange,” Jade asked, concerned.

“Yeah, they just gave me some stuff to…” Jade heard a giggle then a deep breath over the phone. “Jade, I’m still scared and…”

“Ssh, Tori, I’m here for you. Whenever. Okay?”

“Okay… Thank you, Jade. I know we’re not friends but…”

“Yes, we are. Tori, I’ve been a real bitch to you in the past but I want to make it up to you by helping. Any way I can.”

Sniffling first then a voice that Jade could almost hear smiling, “You have. Thanks.”

“Hey, good news! I got the evidence your dad will need.” Jade didn’t mention the other two creeps, not yet. Tori was dangerously overloaded as it was.

“That’s great,” Tori replied in a worried voice. “Will people need to see it?”

“Hopefully no one but the DA and the detectives involved.”

Silence on the other end stretched out.

“Tori?”

“yes…”

“Don’t worry. You did nothing wrong. It’s obvious you were drugged and nearly comatose.”

“thanks…”

Worried at the small voice she heard, Jade said, “Tori. I wasn’t kidding. You are not at fault. These… Steven drugged you and assaulted you. You are the victim. Remember that. They…he is the bad guy. Okay?”

“Okay,” Tori finally said.

“And, Tori, what I said earlier, I’m here for you. Any time. Twenty-four-seven. Got it? You wake up from a nightmare at 3 in the morning, call me. You can’t sleep, call me. You want to talk, call me. You need anything at any time, call me. Got that?”

“Thanks, Jade. I really appreciate that.”

“I mean it, Tor.”

Jade could hear sniffling on the other end, but not the bad kind. Then Tori, in a choked voice, said, “Thank you Jade. For everything. I don’t know if I can ever repay you.”

In her best Godfather voice, Jade said, “Some day, and that day may never come, I will call upon you to do a service for me.”

The Goth was gratified to hear Tori laugh as she said, “That’s a horrible Marlon Brando, Jade.”

They talked for another hour and, by the end of the call, Jade could tell Tori’s spirits were raised somewhat. “Hey, girl,” Jade said, thinking, Did I just say that?

Tori chuckled, “Yeah?”

“It’s getting late. I got school tomorrow.” Her mind flashed red for a moment as she pictured Shapiro at HA. Shaking her head. She went on, “I need my beauty sleep.”

“Okay, but not too much. You’re pretty enough now,” Tori said softly. “The rest of us are already playing catch-up.”

Feeling her throat catch at the unexpected compliment, Jade swallowed then forced a laugh, “Riiight… Okay. Cat or I will bring your assignments by later.”

“I’d rather see you,” Tori replied.

“Yeah, um, okay. Good night, Vega.”

Jade could hear the smile on Tori’s face as she signed off, “Good night, West.”

* * *

Jade stormed into Hollywood Arts the next morning. In the main hall, she saw Beck Oliver near the door then, across the main hallway, Robbie Shapiro with his freaky puppet. Charging past Beck, she grabbed Rex from Robbie and tore off one arm, then a leg then his head then the other leg, flinging the pieces across the main hall. Finally, she tore held the shredded remains in her left hand, staring at Robbie who was keening softly, looking at his puppet.

“Shapiro! How’s it feel? Huh? You and this fucking puppet…”

Without a pause, she punched him hard. His glasses shattered, the impact-resistant lens broke under the force of Jade’s adrenaline-powered blow. Fragments cut him around the eye. Then she brought her knee up into his crotch, crushing the offending member and the boy’s balls. 

“You bastard,” she growled as the hall fell silent.

Racing up to the two, Beck asked, “Jade, what’s going on?”

Robbie held his crotch with both hands as he started to sob, “It wasn’t me…. It was Rex… He told me…”

“Jade, calm down…” Beck said, trying to slow his former lover. He grasped Jade’s arm and tried to pull her back. 

“Let! Me! Go!” she snarled. She turned on him with a look of malice and anger causing Beck to release her, recoiling in fear.

Then, ignoring her ex-boyfriend, she screamed at Robbie, “YOU WANT TO BLAME THAT FUCKING PUPPET?!? IT’S NOT ALIVE! IT’S JUST SOME WOOD AND CLOTH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?”

Beck started to approach Jade again but halted at the woman’s screaming. 

Taking a deep breath, Jade growled, “You fucking bastard. Of all people. I thought you were her friend. But…”

“Jade, it’s not like you think,” Robbie gasped, cradling his damaged genitals. “I was stoned on rufinol. Rex told me it was a dream… I never knew it really happened.”

“Does that help you sleep at night?!? You raped a friend and you claim you were stoned? I’ve been stoned, Shapiro. And I even took rufi once. I didn’t rape anyone. I didn’t take this…” She held up the remains of Rex and waved it in his face, “I didn’t take this and shove it in my friend. You are a reeking pile of shit!”

She punched him in his nose, blood flying. As his mouth opened in pain, she shoved Rex’s hand in there. Then she kicked his hands into his crotch and, as he doubled over, brought her knee up into his jaw, causing him to chomp down on the carved wooden hand, splintering it. Robbie fell to the floor, blood pouring from his mouth and nose as Jade spun around and headed for the doors. Just before she left, she turned and saw a growing puddle spreading out from Robbie’s groin, diluting the blood that had puddled on the floor. 

She turned back to leave, tossing one more comment over her shoulder, “Oh yeah, you rat bastard, expect a visit from the LAPD!”

Jade drove away from Hollywood Arts, shaking as she came down from her plateau of rage. She finally had to pull over and sit. With her left hand, she gripped her right hand with the swollen, red knuckles. Jade had surprised herself. She had never really caused anyone serious injury in her life, regardless of her rep. She wondered if any of the plastic from the shattered lens got him in the eye. She wasn’t too worried. It’s far less than he deserved, she thought. But she knew that Robbie’s nose was broken, a few teeth had to be loose if the jaw wasn’t broken and his crotch would be in agony for a long time. Not that she minded that. If anyone deserved it, Robbie Shapiro did. 

Under her breath, she muttered, “He was her friend. How could he…” 

Jade broke off and moaned, “Oh God! How am I going to tell Tori about this?”

But that wasn’t the sole reason why the Goth was scared now. She was worried that had she crossed that line. Admittedly, the whole situation was extreme but, she never really thought she was capable of such violence, regardless of how she talked and acted. Then she thought of holding Tori in her arms as the broken girl sobbed with shame and disgust. 

Jade knew she’d do it all over again. And worse, if anyone tried to harm her friend again.

“My friend…” she whispered herself with a smile. Then she nodded, restarted her car and drove away from her school. 

It would be several hours before she learned that she had broken two knuckles when she cracked Robbie in the face.

* * *

As she pulled away from Hollywood Arts, she felt her body begin to quake. The knuckles of her left hand were white on the steering wheel as she tried to maintain control. Finally, she cut across two lanes of on-coming traffic and screeched to a halt in the lot of an empty store front, panting and sweating.

The adrenaline had drained from her system and her body was feeling the aftereffects. Her right hand was throbbing and she was covered in a cold sweat. Jade felt herself on the verge of panic. She actually was ready to kill Robbie. The fact that he deserved what he got didn’t matter – what mattered was how easily she fell into the lure…the old ultra-violence.

The realization that she quoted A Clockwork Orange to herself actually made her snicker and helped relieve the physical anguish a bit.

It still did nothing to assuage her feelings of guilt for her actions. Or the fear that she could so easily go over the edge.

* * *

After regaining her composure, Jade changed the broken PearPhone’s screen wallpaper knowing the cops could look in the phone settings for the owner info. And, once they saw…

Jade carefully wiped the phone of fingerprints then drove to the central Northridge police station. 

“Hi. I found this phone in the parking lot of a coffee shop and decided I should drop it off here. Maybe you guys can take care of it? Find the owner?” She tried to look coquettish and held her right hand back, the phone in her left as she held it out towards the cop.

“Sure. Do you know who owns it?” 

“No. Can I just leave this with you?” Jade held out Carson’s cracked PearPhone, discretely holding it by the edges with the lower pads of her fingers, away from the prints. She smiled sweetly and added, “Like I said, I…uh found it at a coffee shop near Northridge High. I figured you could find the owner.”

As he took the phone, the desk sergeant eyed the Goth suspiciously when he saw her swollen hand and nodded towards it. “You might want to get that looked at.”

* * *

Once Jade returned home, she texted Cat. She glared at her near-useless right hand but managed to send a message to the faux red-head asking her to bring her homework and Tori’s to her house.

She did smile when she saw ‘KK’ on her PearPhone screen.

* * *

“Hi Jade!” Cat called as Jade opened the door.

“Hey Cat,” Jade muttered. “C’mon in.”

“Kay-kay.” Cat walked in and set the small pile of paper on the living room coffee table. She turned and asked, “Jade? What happened with you and Robbie? They took Robbie to the school nurse then he ran off. Lane was looking for you and even Sikowitz was quiet in class.”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“’Kay. But everyone is talking about it and there’re so many stories…”

“NO!” Jade said fiercely. She immediately felt bad when Cat shrank back from her.

In a quieter voice, the red head said, “’Kay. This one time, my brother…”

“Cat! Please…” Jade held up her hand, her voice noticeably strained and tired.

”Ja-ade! Your hand? It’s so swollen!” Cat exclaimed.

“Cat, it’ll be okay. Don’t worry about it.” Jade sighed and turned away from her old friend. Way too much perkiness as far as the dour Goth was concerned. If Cat only knew… Jade thought.

“Why not?” Jade said aloud. “You’ll hear about it soon enough. Cat, I have to tell you something. But you gotta keep it to yourself. I’m serious. Don’t mention that nothing’s wrong or text that nothing happened or anything… I really, really mean it, Cat”

“Okay, Jade. I won’t tell anyone anything. I swear!”

“Good. Cat, this is bad but… It’s gonna be hard to hear but Tori’s not just home sick.”

After Jade explained the gang rape and Tori’s pregnancy, Cat went through a range of emotions in seconds. Horror, fear, sadness, more horror then anger leading to rage. The petite girl was so enraged by what happened to her friend, that Jade was actually scared for a minute.

“Robbie? Robbie Shapiro?!? Was that what the fight was about? I knew you were mad but I never imagined… Oh god, I want to get one of my brother’s baseball bats and pound his nuts to soup!”

“No, Cat, I’ve provided the cops with what they need to bust these guys.” Jade then smiled wickedly, “And I’m not sure his nuts are good enough for soup anymore…”

In a deeper voice than normal, Cat said, “If you need any help, I’ll help you get these guys. And Jade, if they get off, it’s the last thing…”

“Whoa, Cat! They won’t get off.” This was a side of Caterina Valentine Jade had never seen. Then she explained getting Carson’s phone and what she did before dropping it off with the cops.

All the normally perky redhead said was, “Good. That’s good.”

* * *

The next morning, Jade went to the Vega house. Holly answered the door. “Jade! I’m so glad you’re here. Tori has been asking about you since yesterday. She’s been sedated but when she comes around, all she asks is if you’re here.”

“Yeah, I know. She called me last night about 3:30 and we talked for over an hour… Anyway, I’m… How much do you know?”

“All of it. David knows better than to hold out on me about this.” Holly had a small proud smile even as her eyes were clouded with grief. “I can’t believe that boy was stupid enough to use a picture of…” Holly took a deep, shuddering breath. “A picture of Tori for his screen.”

Jade just gave her a small secretive smile. The cops would have no reason to go into his phone’s files without a warrant but, if they had to open it to determine the owner, they’d see his wallpaper. More than enough for probable cause.

“I…uh…addressed another part of the problem yesterday and…” She held up her hand showing the middle two fingers splinted together. She gave her friend’s mother a small smile and said, “At least, if I have to give someone the finger on the road, they’ll know I really mean it…”

Holly smiled. “David told me that Robbie was…in a bad way when they brought him in.” She shook her head sadly, “I still can’t believe Robbie could do anything like that.”

“Me either,” Jade admitted. “I think that whole thing with Rex finally went too far and he snapped.” 

Holly took a breath and said, “You remember when Trina was hurt in that play rehearsal last year?” Jade nodded. “David said Robbie admitted that Rex ‘did’ that too.”

Jade’s face turned hard. “And he blames that damned puppet!”

“Anyway, Tori’s in her room. She’s probably still sleeping though.” Holly took Jade’s hand, “She doesn’t know any of this yet. I’m not sure…”

Jade squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“I won’t say anything. I’ll make up something about this,” Jade said, holding up her injured hand.

“But it’s okay if I sit with her?” Jade asked, wanting to make sure Tori was okay. 

“Of course, Jade. We’re just so glad she has a friend like you she could turn to.”

Jade closed her eyes for a moment. Friend? I’ve been anything but that. Still, I do kinda like that, she thought again. She smiled inwardly that she did consider Tori her friend. And she wanted to be the best friend that poor, injured girl ever had. She said, “I’ll just go up then.”

With closed drapes, Tori’s room was mostly dark with a small lamp on the table by her bed. Jade saw the small mass under the covers. Tori had curled into a fetal position and practically burrowed under the covers. She pulled the chair over from the desk and sat quietly.

Almost an hour later, Tori stirred and Jade, who had dozed off, jerked awake, almost falling off the chair. In a quiet voice, she asked, “Tori?”

“Jade? I knew you’d be here.” A tanned, slender hand emerged from under the blanket and Jade took it in her left hand. Tori pulled and Jade moved onto the bed, sitting next to the Tori bump.

“Jade?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you lay down and hold me?”

“Uh… I… Sure. I…uh…I’d like that,” the paler girl admitted.

After Jade lay down on the soft mattress, Tori slowly uncurled and partly lay on top of Jade, her head resting on Jade’s shoulder. Tori reached out to take Jade’s hand and found the bandages. “What happened?”

“I had an accident at school. I’ll tell you all about it later. Okay? I’m just here for you.” She looked at Tori and saw from her eyes that she was still under the effect of the sedatives. “Oh, and I brought your homework.”

Tori smiled at Jade, a small, timid smile. “I’m glad you’re here. Even with homework.”

“Me too,” Jade replied truthfully.

“Jade? Can I tell you something?”

“Of course. Anything.”

Tori smiled wider and said, “I love you.”

Jade laughed, “You’re stoned Vega!”

“Maybe but…”

Jade interrupted her. “Tori, right now I’m the Florence Nightingale here.” God, did I just say that? Jade thought. Aloud, she continued, “I mean, you feel grateful to me and that can cause transference of....”

“No…” Tori interrupted, her brown eyes were pained as she stared at Jade.

“Please let me finish, Tori.” Tori nodded. “I like you. A lot. I never thought of you as more than a…a pain in my ass for the past year or so. But I realized you are my friend and I want to be a friend to you too. Okay?” Tori nodded again. “Good. Now, love? Let’s wait until all this is behind us. You’re very vulnerable now and…. I don’t want to take advantage of you or hurt you. For now, I just want to help you. I want to be here for you.”

Tori smiled and said, “Okay Jade. But, you know what they say about people under the…” Tori’s face contorted as she tried to remember the word, “You know, under the… Um, the…”

“Influence?”

“Right!” Tori said with a smile. “They tell the truth.”

Jade smiled, “Okay Casanova. But let’s talk about that later. Now we just gotta get you back on your feet.”

As her eyes slowly closed, Tori managed to say, “’Kay…” Her eyes fully closed and her breathing slowed down but before she fell completely asleep, she had one last request. “Will you be here when I wake up?’

“Sure. I’ll be right here.”

Jade held the sleeping girl and smiled. 

In her sleep, Tori muttered, “Jade…be there…for me…”

Kissing the girl’s forehead, Jade whispered, “Always.”

Later, Holly came to check on the girls and found them both asleep, Jade holding Tori in her arms lovingly. She smiled and quietly pulled the blanket over the pair then left the room.


	2. Baby On Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori deals with the affects of her assault and tries to decide how to handle her pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While not as dark as the first part of this series, it still deals with the after-affects of Tori's gang rape and the ensuing pregnancy.

Part 2  
Baby On Board

Jade didn’t say as much but Tori was coming to mean more to her every day. She looked forward to seeing her and missed the girl as soon as they parted. Jade refused to question what she was feeling. Tori needed Jade intensely at first. And, surprisingly, the Goth didn’t seem to mind. 

But she still remembered the emotional transference patients could experience and didn’t want to hurt Tori any more because of that.

The most intense day came when David Vega had to tell Tori about the others involved in her rape. Jade was sitting with her on one of the twin sofas in the Vegas’ living room and Tori wordlessly curled up into a near-fetal position on Jade’s lap. Emotionally, she started to crawl back into her protective shell when she heard about Robbie but, again, Jade was her anchor to the world. Holding Jade fiercely, Tori managed to say, “Tell me, Dad. I need to know.”

Like Jade before, she was stunned by the revelation. Unlike Jade, she was more saddened than angry. “Oh, Robbie…”

When the truth of Trina’s harness ‘accident’ the year before came out though, the sadness quickly morphed into anger. Jade had to smile when Tori uncharacteristically said, “That bastard!”

Jade knew, as did Tori’s parents, that Tori and her sister did love each other and would fight to protect each other. But, being sisters, and one being particularly annoying, they would still fight each other like cats and dogs.

Still, that evening, Tori huddled on her bed, practically buried in her sheets and comforter. Jade was sitting next to her. The brunette said very little after her earlier outburst and Jade was worried. “Tori?”

Faintly, she heard, “Yeah?”

“Are you…okay?” Jade winced at the stupidity of her question.

“No… I’m scared. I… How could Robbie…” Sobs followed the unfinished question.

Jade, sympathetic tears threatening to spill from her eyes, shook her head. “I don’t know. I guess we never really thought that whole thing with Rex was dangerous.”

“I hate ventriloquists!”

Jade snickered, “I hear ya, sistah.”

That brought a small laugh from the bundled linen.

“Jade?”

“Yeah, Tori.” Jade tried but failed to inject some boredom and irritation into her voice.

“You’d never…hurt me, would you?”

Jade was silent for a long moment, hurt by the question but scared by her earlier actions, before she said, “Never.”

As she realized why Tori asked – she was feeling incredibly vulnerable and Jade had never been the friendliest acquaintance for most of their relationship – Tori slowly dug her way out and looked at Jade, her eyes wide and staring.

Jade, for her part, couldn’t help but begin to laugh, “Tor… Tori, you…”

“What?”

“Your hair looks like a rat’s nest!”

Tori glanced at her mirror across the room and started to giggle too. 

Jade got Tori’s brush and began to untangle the brown tresses, holding the brush in her left hand as she followed the brush through Tori’s hair with her broken hand. 

Tori winced and Jade apologized. “I’m sorry, Tori. I can’t help the snags.”

“It’s okay. It feels good.”

“What? The snags?” Jade asked. 

Tori shook her head and replied, “No, you goof. You taking care of me.”

“Well, don’t get too used to it Vega…” Jade growled.

Belying her words, Jade continued to brush the other girl’s hair, even after all the knots were loose. She found it surprisingly relaxing. Even with her broken fingers.

Jade finally said, “You know, I broke these fingers on Shapiro…”

Jade briefly told Tori what she did to Carson and Robbie.

“You did that? For me?” Tori asked, surprised.

“Yes, for you. When I saw that pile of… When I saw him, I remembered you when you came to my house. I just lost it. Even worse with Shapiro. He was pretty messed up by the time I left school.”

“Are you in trouble?” Tori asked, concerned for her friend and protector.

“I don’t know. Guess it depends on Carson and Shapiro and what they each decide to do. Lane gave me detention until the end of the year, except rehearsals and practices. But I haven’t heard about any legal problems. Yet… Knock on wood!”

“Hey!” Tori yelled when Jade playfully rapped the brunette’s head with her undamaged hand.

“What?” Jade asked innocently.

“I’ll get you for that,” Tori said in a mock threatening voice.

“I’m so evah gonna get y’all for tha-yat,” Jade mocked.

“I don’t talk like that!”

“Whatever, Vega,” Jade replied. “Oh, and Rex? Remember when he got sucked into the big fan in the Black Box?”

“Uh-huh.”

Jade smiled evilly and said, “He’s much worse now…”

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Jade said, in all honesty. Then she took a deep breath, “Vega, can you do me a favor?”

“You…need my help?” Tori asked uncertainly.

Jade nodded, her eyes fixed on her hands as they stroked Tori’s hair. “I… I don’t know who else to turn to. I… I trust you Tori. Can…”

“Of course, Jade. You don’t have to ask. I owe you so much. I’ll help you any way I can.”

Jade took a deep breath. She was about to reveal herself to someone else and that wasn’t normal for her. Even Beck barely got a peek behind her curtain. “I-I’m scared, Tori. I…went ballistic with Carson and Shapiro. I… Much as I try to be a badass, I never really did anything like that before.”

Tori felt some of the inner strength she gained from her experience at the Gorilla Club. Jade had been there for her and she’d do the same for Jade. “Jade, if you need help…an anchor, I’m it. But, I don’t think you have to worry. This whole thing has been…”

“Yeah,” Jade responded as Tori’s voice trailed off. “Thank you.” She was slightly amazed by the girl’s intuitiveness.

“We’re friends, right?”

“I… Yeah, we are,” Jade admitted.

“Well, friends look out for each other.”

“Yeah,” Jade agreed.

“And, maybe later, have fun together too. Um…I mean like going to the beach or shopping or…”

“Fun with Tori Vega… Sounds like a contradiction in terms to me,” Jade teased.

“I’ll break your other hand,” Tori warned.

“Ooo, I’m sooo scared,” Jade laughed. And it was another genuine laugh that caught up Tori as she fell back against Jade and the pair fell back onto the bed, roaring loudly.

Finally, that subsided and Jade again said, “Thank you, Vega.”

From downstairs, they heard Holly call out, “Dinner in five minutes!”

“Okay Mom!” Trina called from her room.

Tori realized her stomach was empty and guessed Jade was hungry too. “You wanna stay? We’re having spaghetti tacos.”

“What? Spaghetti what?”

“Tacos. I got the recipe from Carly Shay when we were chatting a while back.”

“Spaghetti tacos… Ah what the hell,” Jade decided. “Sure. Lemme text Mom.”

The Vegas were all extremely relieved to see Tori come down to join them. “Can Jade stay?”

“Of course, dear. Jade, like I said, you’re always welcome.”

“Hhmmph!” Trina snorted.

Jade just smiled and used the fingers of her left hand to make a scissoring motion. “Snip, snip, snip.”

Tori started to chuckle again and her mother looked at Jade with gratitude. The Goth didn’t see that as she was still busy tormenting Trina.

* * *

After dinner, Trina raced out to see some new boyfriend and Holly went upstairs to give the teens the living room.

“You ever watch the old Batman cartoons? My dad bought me a couple of seasons on DVD,” Tori said as Jade settled on the couch next to her. 

“Yeah,” Jade admitted, surprised that Tori watched that. “Always figured you for a PowerPuff Girls fan.”

“I liked the Batman cartoons too. Anyway, do you remember the Ventriloquist?” 

Jade caught Tori’s meaning and nodded, “Yeah, I guess Robbie and Rex are a little too much like the Ventriloquist and Scarface.” 

Tori nodded even as she shuddered at the mention her former friend and his emotional crutch.

Jade wrapped an arm around Tori, saying, “I guess I did kinda think about that when this whole Rex bullshit started back in grade school. But I just figured Rex allowed Robbie to vent. He… It was an outlet for him. You know?”

Tori nodded, “Guess it went a lot deeper.”

Changing the subject, Jade said, “You want to watch some TV?”

“Yeah. I think there’s a Castle marathon on TNT.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Jade replied. 

The two watched TV and talked for hours about movies, music and anything else other than the horror Tori was going through. Finally, Tori asked, “Jade? What do I do about the baby?”

* * *

In the days before Tori returned to Hollywood Arts, Jade brought Beck and Andre over. Cat was already there on the couch with an angry face – totally at odds with her usual bouncy demeanor. The faux red head was still furious at the boy who professed to love her and she wasn’t getting over it any time soon.

“Hey, Tori! Feeling better?” Beck asked. He glanced sideways at Jade, as he had since the assault at school.

“Hey Chica! How’s my home girl?” came from Andre. They both plopped down on the couch by Cat as Jade had planted herself next to Tori on the other sofa.

As Tori was still a minor under California law, her name was kept out of the public records of the case. The administration at the school went along with the state’s and the DA’s actions. The official story at HA was that Tori was out sick. 

The rumor mill was still going. But, at the time of Jade’s assault on Robbie, there was a mild flu outbreak at school and over thirty students, in all four grades, were out of school. As the rape had occurred back in November and Tori had been in school, albeit reluctantly, the next few weeks, most of the speculation revolved around a couple of the girls who had less clean-cut reputations. 

But, feeling like she needed the support of her closest friends, Tori had asked Jade to bring the remainder of the gang over so she could tell them what happened. She needed them now more than ever. Jade agreed whole-heartedly.

“Guys, I…” Tori paused and looked at Jade who had become her moral support in this ordeal.

“Remember that stupid Halloween party in Northridge?” Jade began. As she related what happened, Tori pressed her face into Jade’s shoulder, the Goth’s arm wrapping around her shoulders.

The listeners were alternately stunned, horrified and angry as they heard about the horrible experience.

Finally, Beck broke the silence. “What can we do?”

Tori spoke up, her voice muffled by Jade’s sweater, “Just be here for me. I need you guys.”

“You got it!” Andre replied as he stood and hugged Tori. Cat and Beck followed, embracing their friend.

Beck, who’d known Robbie the longest, was still stunned by the charges. When Beck’s family moved from Canada, there was a goofy kid who became his first friend. The antics that dark-haired kid did with sock puppets, and later, ventriloquist puppets were amazing to the young Canuck. Now older, and unfortunately, wiser, Beck shook his head. “I guess until now, I really didn’t believe what you said in the hall, Jade. I’m sorry.” Beck lowered his head, his eyes boring into the floor at his feet. “I’m really sorry I didn’t see this coming. I’ve known him longer than any of you and… God, Tori, I feel like I failed you.”

Tori walked over and pulled Beck into a hug. “No you didn’t.” Releasing her friend, she looked at all of her friends, making them look her in the eyes as she said, “None of you did.”

Andre had an unreadable expression on his face as he said, “I’ve known him since junior high. I never thought…”

“I don’t think any of us could have seen this coming,” Jade said. 

Cat was again sitting, in silence, playing with the hem of her white and pink skirt. “I… Maybe if I’d gone out with him after all…”

“No, Lil’ Red,” Andre interrupted. “Don’t go there.”

Jade agreed, “From the way it sounds, I think Robbie would’ve needed professional help even if this hadn’t happened.”

Cat’s eyes started to water and her lip quivered. Beck pulled her up into his arms, holding the girl as she sobbed at the tragic situation they found themselves in. Tori pulled Andre into her embrace and Jade stood between the pairs, her hands resting gently, reassuringly, on Cat and Tori’s backs.

* * *

Tori returned to school after a week off. She had started therapy and, when word that the last of the three rapists was in custody reached her, she felt much better. Especially when her father told her they had all been denied bail. Then he added that it was unlikely she’d have to testify or even go to the police station. Still being a minor, her name stayed out of the news reports which came as a great relief to Tori.

Even so, the nights were the worst. Often Tori would wake up screaming from a nightmare that she couldn’t remember. Her parents and sister would rush in to comfort her. Then she’d call Jade and they’d talk for anywhere from fifteen minutes to over an hour. 

Every conversation ended with Jade saying, “You’re buying me coffee tomorrow.”

On weekends, when Jade would say over from Friday afternoon until they went to school on Monday, she’d share Tori’s bed. She could feel when the girl was getting agitated in her sleep and wake the Latina up before the dream could get too bad.

As a result, after Tori asked her parents, the Vegas asked Jade if she’d be willing to move in with Tori. At least until the night terrors would start to abate. Jade actually liked the idea but still said, “I suppose so. Guess I’ll have to check with my mother.”

At the end of the third Monday Tori had returned to school, Jade went to her home after school. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than sleep. After waking Tori from the beginnings of a nightmare, she and Tori had talked from 2:30 until after four.

“Jade?”

The Goth was tired and not really in the mood to chit-chat with her mother, Jade merely said, “Yeah…”

“Holly Vega called. She asked if you could stay with Tori. For a while.”

“And?” Jade said, not quite so ready to dismiss her mother. She actually wanted this and Cheryl saw this in Jade’s expression.

“Do you want to?”

“I suppose so,” Jade replied. “When I have slept over, I’ve been able to wake up when she starts to go into her nightmare state and stop it.”

“I know. Holly said the entire family was happy you’ve been such a help to Tori.” Cheryl snickered, “And she said they were grateful for several good nights’ worth of sleep.”

Jade raced upstairs and packed a bag for the following week. She actually kissed her mother as she hurried to the door.

“Don’t forget where you live!” Cheryl called from the doorway.

Tori was beaming when Jade came into the house. As soon as Tori led her up to their room, Jade fell face forward on the bed and slept for nearly three hours – until dinner.

* * *

The staff at HA and the teachers in Tori’s classes were informed of the basics of her situation. Sikowitz was as devastated as the gang was when they were informed. For a week after he learned the news, he was much more subdued in class. When Tori returned, he made a point of going out of his way for her until, after the rest of the class filed out, Tori asked him to stop.

“Please, Sikowitz. Just treat me the same as before. I need to try to get some normalcy in my life.”

Soon, he was drinking from coconuts again and regained his usual manic teaching style.

Like Sikowitz, Lane felt like he had failed Robbie somehow and decided to dedicate himself to being a better student counselor. He almost rescinded Jade’s detention but then realized he couldn’t send that kind of message to the other students.

Jade made a point of taking Tori to school as well as being ready to respond if Tori texted her when they were in separate classes. Due to detention, Jade had to defer to Trina to take the girl home.

One day, at Hollywood Arts, almost a week after a scarred, scared Tori returned to school, Cat and Jade were sitting at a table on the Asphalt Café during a shared free period. Cat was talking about some nonsensical thing and Jade had her tuned out. Then Cat, with another of her occasional moments of insight, said, “I think you and Tori are a really cute couple.” 

Jade replied with her patented yell, “NO!”

Cat squealed and ran back into the school until she saw Beck. “Jade yelled at me!”

“Why?”

Cat explained and Beck smiled and shook his head, “C’mon Cat, lemme explain some things about our Miz West…”

In truth, the pair were now sitting next to each other at lunch on the Asphalt Cafe, and in their common classes. Jade became Tori’s unofficial chauffeur outside of school. And the two were often going to dinner and movies together as well as going with their now-truncated group of friends. 

And they were holding hands more and more. 

Everyone, except Jade and Tori, saw them as the cutest if not oddest couple at Hollywood Arts.

* * *

After the first of the year, Tori’s birthday rolled around. Her parents had a small party for her with her friends and family. 

Cat, who had recovered her bubbly personality for the most part, was naturally the happiest, yelling, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOREEE!!!”

Jade just shook her head, “What’s the big deal? Just another year closer to the end…”

“God, you’re dark,” Andre said.

“Ya think?” Jade retorted.

After Tori’s favorite dinner, spaghetti tacos, it was time for presents.

Cat gave Tori a rainbow-hued stuffed unicorn. “It’s for good luck.”

Andre gave Tori a new song, he had written, on a CD with the sheet music, including lyrics. “If you want Chica, use it on your first album.”

Beck gave Tori a necklace with a small jade crystal. As he put it on her, he said, “She’d never give this to you so I decided to…”

“Here,” Trina gave her a Bath and Body Works gift card. Her parents gave her a new Galaxy tablet and a gift card for dinner at Maestro’s. The card was large enough so that Tori could take her friends out.

“Mom, Dad, this is too much,” Tori protested.

“Yeah,” Trina agreed.

David shook his head, “Quiet Trina.”

“Honey, we want you to try and have fun and enjoy yourself. And your friends deserve some thanks from us too,” Holly stated.

Trina sat there pouting until Tori said, “Treen, you can come too.”

Finally, Jade handed her a wrapped box. “Here.”

Inside was a charm bracelet. The first charm was a microphone, another charm was a small piano keyboard, then a cat, a maple leaf, and the last was a small jade gem. Tori teared up, “Oh Jade… It’s all of us…”

Jade hugged Tori and, over the girl’s shoulder, stuck her tongue out at their friends. Especially Beck after his comment with his gift. They all laughed as the couple continued to hug each other.

Using her father’s needle-nose pliers, Tori moved a couple of the charms so the mike and the jewel were next to each other all the time.

* * *

David Vega gathered his family in their living room for an announcement. Naturally, Jade was included since she had moved in and was practically a fixture by Tori’s side for the past few weeks.

“I’ve got good news. All three suspects have been arraigned and all ended up pleading guilty. None of them really had any choice since the main evidence was on Carson’s phone. Backup files were on his home PC of Tori and other girls he drugged and raped. But he might not get a full sentence.”

“What?!?” Jade nearly yelled.

“Why?” Tori, Trina and Holly asked almost simultaneously.

“He turned state against the previously unidentified perp. Turns out that guy is bad news. His name is Sherman Oakely. He’s been under investigation by Narcotics for some time for pedaling dope to schools in the area – from grade school through college.”

“Of course!” Jade exclaimed. “Now I know why he looked so familiar! I’ve seen him at the soda shop and the coffee shop near HA. I knew that guy was scum.” 

“Putting Oakely away for sexual assault – against a minor – will add to his sentence for possession and intent to distribute. When he was busted, he had a regular pharmacy in his possession.” But he smiled widely, “Unless the judge is lenient – and Judge Crater isn’t lenient - he’ll be an old man before he gets out of Q.”

“Q?” Tori asked.

“San Quentin,” Jade explained.

“Yep. With luck, he may even be sent up to Pelican Bay.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Trina stated.

“It’s a Supermax,” Jade said. “On the coast up near the Oregon border. Maximum security and all the prisoners are on solitary confinement. Stuck alone in their cells for 23 hours a day.”

“Good,” Tori said. “I want him there. And…C-Carson?”

“He will do some hard time. Maybe Q or Folsom. According to the DA, he should get a minimum of ten years with no chance of any shorter sentence. Maybe more since you’re still technically underage – a minor. Washington State is interested in talking to him too. With luck, he’ll be convicted there and have to serve after he’s released from California’s system. It doesn’t happen very often but we might get lucky.”

“Washington?” Tori asked. “Did he… Did he do this to Carly Shay too?”

“No. There were three other girls up there but your friend wasn’t one of his victims.”

“Sam Puckett?” Jade asked. She doubted it as Sam was like Jade and could take care of herself. But she wanted to be sure. Jade knew even she would be helpless if drugged.

Again, David replied in the negative. Both Tori and Jade were relieved their friends weren’t victimized as well.

“What about Shapiro?” Jade asked tersely.

“Well, he’s still in pretty bad shape. But, due to his…fixation on the puppet – he’s using a sock on his hand now – it’s probable he’ll be placed in an institution for the criminally insane. The DA has suggested the Napa State Hospital up in Napa Valley.”

“Arkham Asylum…” Tori whispered. Jade smiled, again her friend proved she was cooler than the Goth expected.

“Dad, will I have to appear in court?”

“No pumpkin. I mean, if you want, you can come to the sentencing. Might be cathartic for you.”

“Jade, you wanna go?” Jade nodded.

“Dad, what about Jade? Has anything…”

“Carson started to make noises about the ‘bitch who jacked him up.’” David smiled apologetically to Jade, “But he got worked over in the holding cell so it’d be hard to pin any physical evidence on any one person.”

Jade said, “So the rumors about molesters in prison are true?”

“Sometimes. With the right cons in the cell,” David replied knowingly.

“And…R-robbie?”

“He’s not saying anything. The sock is doing all the talking and claims not to remember any assault. By the time he remembers, it’ll be hard to pin it on much past his instability.” He looked directly at Jade, “I don’t condone what you did but I understand it and we don’t need to talk about it anymore.”

Jade smiled in relief, “Agreed.”

* * *

“Tori, are you sure?”

“I want this baby. I can’t have an abortion. And I’ve considered giving her…him…the baby up for adoption. But I started to think about it and…”

Jade stopped her. “I guess I can understand. But you’re only 17. I mean, this means you’ll be tied down and have to do everything for the baby. What about college? What about your dream of being a superstar singer?”

Tori closed her eyes, they’d had this discussion before and, at the time, adoption was her choice. If she could pick the adopting parents so that she was absolutely, one hundred percent sure the couple would be good for the child, she might still go through with it but all the people she knew were adults, like her parents and Jade’s who had kids almost ready for college, or teens her own age. 

But, now that she was near the end of the first trimester, she was seeing images in the ultrasound and realized she was growing a person in her belly. And a small, helpless thing that needed a mother. Seeing the images, and having her doctor point out the developing features, she was falling in love with her baby.

“Jade, I’m sure. I think, with Mom and Dad’s help, I’ll be able to still have the baby, go to school and maybe still become a singer.” Jade felt a touch of anguish at the statement. As if Tori knew what her friend and protector was feeling, she said, “But I really, really need your help. I don’t think I can do any of this without you. Will you help me? Again? I know it’s a lot to ask but…”

“Vega, I was serious when I said I’d be here for you. And I’ll be here for your baby too.”

Tori smiled widely and held her arms out, her fingers wiggling, “C’mere. Tori hug time.”

With an exaggerated sigh and an eye roll, Jade stepped forward. As her friend’s arms wrapped around her, she rolled her eyes again before she hugged the other girl back. Then she closed those eyes, secretly enjoying the embrace.

* * *

Jade returned home Saturday to grab a few things she’d missed in her hurried departure on Monday. She found her parents sitting on the sofa in the living room together for a change. She started for her room but her father held up his hand. “Jade, can we talk for a minute?”

With an exaggerated sigh, Jade sat on the edge of the matching loveseat. “What?”

Cheryl smiled sympathetically. “Honey, I know we haven’t been the best family.” 

“Ya think?”

“And a lot of that is our fault,” Jim added. 

“Yeah,” Jade said simply.

“We…want to be better parents. More supportive.”

Jade looked skeptically. “What? And why? Why now?”

“Um, well, you’ve been acting like such a…” Jim gave a small half-smile as he shrugged.

“A gank?” Jade asked. “Yeah, I guess I have been. But you guys were really never there for me. Not when I needed you. Business was all you really cared about.” Jade looked directly at her father, adding, “And a new…wife.”

“Those jobs are what put this very nice roof over your head. Let you go to that school,” Jim said tensely. “My wife is not part of this.”

Cheryl put her hand on her husband’s arm, “Jim…”

“I’m sorry Cheryl. Jade,” He actually had an apologetic look on his face. “Jade, we want to be more of a part of your life.”

“Again I ask, why now? After all these years…”

“Jade, I’ve seen how you’ve been with Tori, a girl you claimed you hated. You’ve become a great friend and we finally realized we have a daughter to be proud of. It’s made us rethink our lives too,” Cheryl explained.

“We wasted a lot of time already, Jade,” Jim added. “Can we try to be a family? Even a broken one?”

Jade was about to give a typical snarky comment but hesitated. Spending so much time with the Vegas made her want the same kind of family dynamic. Now her parents were apparently looking for the same thing.

“What about ‘that’ school?” Jade asked.

“I’m sorry, honey. Force of habit. I can see that Hollywood Arts has been good for you.”

“Okay. Dad? Did you really like my play? You know, the one that…”

Jim smiled and nodded. “It was kind of dark but I was impressed by it…and you.”

Her mother said, “I’m really sorry I was out of town. Your father talked about the show for days…”

“Really?” Jade asked.

The West family sat and continued to talk to each other for the first time in far too long.

* * *

School let out just as Tori really started to show. Most of the students at HA were still unaware of what happened to Tori or what she was going through. Of course, they did know that Robbie Shapiro was going away as part of a gang of rapists but no one, outside of Jade, Cat, Beck and Andre knew the whole story. 

The biggest topic was the apparent, relatively sudden closeness that had developed between Tori and her old enemy, Jade. That and the singer’s weight gain near the end of the spring semester. 

On her slender frame, the developing fetus was more apparent to those who knew what was happening. And her lunches were bigger too as she was naturally hungrier than usual. 

Of course, there were rumors but, as Tori hadn’t had any real long-term boyfriends since she came to HA, pregnancy was very low on the speculation list. Most thought she was just letting herself go. 

Courtney Van Cleef, the new gossip maven of the freshman class, was the chief proponent of this rumor. “My mother used to be a cheerleader and then, after Sinjin was born, she really started eating. Now she’s huge!” Then, since she and her brother had the typical antagonistic sibling relationship, she added, “It was all Sinjin’s fault.”

Jade was thrilled with the end of their junior year. No more detention. And more time between the present and the horror her friend had gone through.

* * *

Finally, the time came for Tori and her parents to discuss the baby. As ever, Jade was there for her.

“Mom, Dad, I…I want to keep the baby.”

“Tori, that’s a big decision. You’re only 17, for God’s sake,” David argued.

“I won’t get an abortion. You know how I feel about that,” Tori said. 

And she had made her feelings known the year before, while working on a social studies report. She had talked to her parents about abortion and Roe V Wade and the pro-choice/pro-life argument. She didn’t believe abortion should be illegal (and go back to unsanitary back alley doctors who may or may not still be licensed), Tori believed it was the mother’s decision and no one else’s – especially the government. But she also was against abortion on a personal level. 

At the time, her final statement had been, “That would be my choice.”

* * *

In the present, Tori said, “I considered adoption but… Mom, when did you know you wanted to have me?”

“From the moment I knew I was pregnant.”

“Dad?”

David smiled ruefully, knowing how well Tori had boxed them in. “From the minute your mother told me she was pregnant.” He shook his head, “But you’re too young…”

Holly sat next to her daughter and took Tori’s hand, “Dear, I agree with your father about this but I love you. We both do. If you’re positive that you want to keep the baby, we’ll be there for you.” Then she paused and cried out, “Oh God! I’m too young to be a grandmother!”

Jade, silent the whole time, chimed in, “I’ll be here to help too.”

The other two Vegas shared a laugh at that. When Trina came home, she was informed of her sister’s decision.

“I’m gonna be an aunt! That’s so cool!” She was already planning on make-overs and spa visits with her future niece. 

“What if I have a boy?” Tori asked, smiling slightly. “Then you’ll be an uncle…”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Trina said, completely oblivious to Tori’s statement. She ran up to her room to start planning, ignoring the laughter from the rest of her family.

* * *

The wheels of justice grind slowly. Even when the accused plead guilty. But, finally, the day came.

Tori was in the court room, ready to testify if necessary. She was nervous, despite her father telling her she probably wouldn’t have to talk. Jade came with her for moral support. Fortunately for Tori, that became unnecessary. All three were convicted of multiple charges including unlawful restraint, rape and drug trafficking. Neither of the defendants who knew her beforehand could look Tori in the eye which made the brunette feel a little stronger. 

Oakely sneered at her but Tori never broke eye contact – she wasn’t about to let him gain that satisfaction. Jade saw him drop his eyes at the last second before he was led out of the courtroom.

“Vega, I’m proud of you!”

“Huh? Why?”

“The other guy blinked.”

* * *

As the early summer progressed, Tori was showing more and more. She often found herself staring at her body in a full-length mirror. Most of those times, Jade was sitting back on Tori’s bed, smirking at the brunette.

Finally, one day, Tori complained, “I’m fat. And I’m ugly!”

With an exaggerated eye roll, Jade walked up to Tori and held her from behind, her hands pressed lightly to the swollen belly. “No, you’re not. You’re not fat. Just looks bigger on your twig-like body. And you’re no uglier than usual, Vega.”

With a laugh, Tori said, “Thanks for all the support, West.”

“What’re birthing partners for? Hey! A kick!”

Jade remembered when Tori asked her, just before the end of the school year. The brunette was hesitant as she approached Jade at her locker. “Can we talk after school, Jade?”

“We usually do, Vega.”

“This is important.”

Jade found Tori had waited outside, sitting at a table at the Asphalt Café after most of the other students had left, while she did her time in detention. The Goth had been planning to talk with Tori when she got home to the Vegas’ house but this was okay with her. “Hey, Vega.”

“Hey West.”

“Sooo?”

“Jade, will…” Tori took a deep breath and asked, “Will you be my birthing partner?”

For a long moment, Jade’s face was blank and Tori’s became fretful, thinking she may have pushed too far. Then Jade smiled widely, “I’d be honored.”

Jade had agreed to go to the pre-natal classes with Tori. And she found she was actually enjoying them. And not just the childbirth movies that had many in the classes groaning and shrinking away from the TV monitor in the classroom. She was really enjoying helping Tori with her breathing and other exercises.

All this passed through Jade’s mind as she held Tori loosely. Tori’s hands covered hers and they both giggled when they felt the baby kick again.

Jade came around and knelt in front of Tori, her face reflected the awe she felt at that little foot moving. She settled her cheek against Tori’s belly and felt the baby kick again, this time Jade’s cheek took the brunt of the kick. “God, this is so awesome!”

“Isn’t it?” Tori agreed.

“Yeah, there’s another annoying little Vega in there, already kicking me,” Jade mock complained, her smile belying her comments. 

* * *

Jade walked into her house to see her mother and father sitting on the couch again. Uh-oh, she thought, trying to remember what she might have done.

Finally, she said, “What?!?”

Her father cracked a rare smile and stood up. “Nothing. Your mother and I wanted to… Well, we never said it much. Actually we never said it enough but we’re really proud of you.”

Her mother embraced her, followed by her father. “What your father means is we love you, Jade. And we’re so very proud of how you’ve been there for Tori.”

Jade was actually speechless and blinked several times, trying to stem the tears that welled up.

Her home life was so much better and she really did enjoy coming home. And she looked forward to the times her father would visit. Even if his new wife and that yappy little dog came along.

Jade refused to think of the events that brought this about. She just wanted to enjoy her newly re-affirmed family.

* * *

Due to Tori’s ‘delicate condition’, she rarely went out and, a week or so before the end of school, was getting cabin fever – especially on weekends. While she went out to dinner with family and even more with Jade, she missed just hanging with her friends. Surprisingly it was Jade who came up with the solution.

“Movie night,” she said.

“Movie night?”

“Yep. One night a week, the five of us get together and watch movies, drink sodas and eat chips, popcorn, ice cream, whatever.” Jade looked warningly at Tori, “No pickles.”

“That sounds like fun, Jade. How’d you think of it?” Tori asked with a welcome smile on her face.

“Remember the method acting sleepover? Those of us who couldn’t handle an entire night in character ended up here watching Terms of Endearment and had a blast.”

“Yeah, my parents wanted to ban all of you from the house. That was their anniversary, you know.”

Jade waved that off. “Whatever. They got over it, didn’t they?”

Tori had to nod. Actually, her parents spent their most recent anniversary at a bed and breakfast up north in Carmel rather than chance a repeat. Her voice laced with suspicion, Tori asked, “Who picks the movies?”

“Well, to be fair, and I’m going to let you take credit for this – it’s too nice for me to do – everyone will get a turn.”

“Starting with you?” Tori asked cynically.

“No, you. Or we could go alphabetically…”

And so, that Saturday was the first group movie night. And certain aspects of the seating arrangements were cemented early. Tori sat on the inside of the right-handed couch with Jade right next to her. Usually, Cat sat on the other side of Jade and the boys took the other sofa.

Andre got the first weekend and picked two comedies. A John Belushi-Dan Ackroyd double feature: 1941 and The Blues Brothers.

By the end of the second feature, everyone was up and dancing to the closing music – Jailhouse Rock and Everyone Needs Somebody To Love. During the latter, Tori grabbed Jade’s hand and they spun around as they sang the lyrics to each other.

The elder Vegas joined the gang, secretly hoping to spoil their movies as retaliation for their ruined anniversary. Instead, they found they had as much fun watching these classic comedies as the kids did.

Beck, the following week, picked two Australian movies, the old Oscar winner Breaker Morant and the much more recent Tomorrow When the War Began. The second movie, an understated Red Dawn according to Andre, ended in a mini-cliffhanger but Beck explained the sequel was already in the works Down Under. Then he stated that the movies are based on a seven-book series and they all had visions of a Harry Potter length series of war movies.

What only Jade knew was that Beck had a secret crush on Phoebe Tonkin who played Fiona in Tomorrow – ever since he saw her playing a mermaid in H2O - Just Add Water on TeenNick.

Cat, naturally, picked cuter movies the next week. Her choices, which made Jade groan loudly of course, were Legally Blonde and Pretty in Pink. The John Hughes movie was better received by the males in the crowd but everyone enjoyed themselves. Even Jade laughed at them, pointing out where she saw Vega in the main characters – several times.

Jade was next and, predictably, chose horror. But, in deference to her pregnant friend, she didn’t pick her usual gore-fest. The recent Daniel Radcliffe Hammer Film, The Woman In Black followed by the original John Carpenter classic, Halloween. After the tense horror of Halloween, both Cat and Tori decided they wouldn’t get any sleep that night. The guys scoffed but with less certainty than usual.

Tori’s turn came around and she chose two film noir classics. The Maltese Falcon and The Big Sleep. She loved film noir and Bogart movies. She considered the Falcon to be the best noir movie ever. And everyone got into a lively discussion about what really happened in The Big Sleep.

Trina had joined the group and picked musicals that she tried to sing along too until Jade tried to stuff a pillow down her throat. Her movies were The Phantom of the Opera and Little Shop of Horrors which somewhat redeemed her in Jade’s eyes.

The Vegas were allowed to pick too. Their initial choices were Thief and Manhunter – both early Michael Mann movies. After seeing those intense dramas, Jade’s estimation of the Vegas went up several notches. She was especially impressed by Brian Cox’ much more subdued version of Hannibal Lecter in Manhunter – she was ready to argue that he was a subtler, more sinister Hannibal the Cannibal in his few scenes than the Anthony Hopkins version in his bondage gear…

She had no takers.

And thus a pattern was set for their little group for the remainder of the summer. And beyond.

* * *

The day after one of their movie nights, Tori told Jade. “I had a horrible dream last night…”

“Was it about…?” Jade didn’t have to finish the question. Wow, I must’ve been really tired. I didn’t even know she had a nightmare.

“No, not about that. I dreamed those religious freaks in Red State came after us. Me. They wanted the baby…”

“I knew we should’ve watched Mallrats,” Jade muttered, thinking of an earlier Kevin Smith movie that was much less intense than his Tarantino-esque Red State. 

Then, Jade’s attention was focused on her friend’s concern. “Tori, I will never let anyone do anything to you or your baby. I promise.”

“Thanks, Jade.”

Jade decided to rethink her movie choices from now on.

* * *

As the time of the birth neared, both girls were nervous and giddy in equal measures. Arguably Tori was more excited. Like so many mothers before her (and after), she was ready for this pregnancy to end. And she had to agree with her mother’s assessment that being pregnant during the height of the summer sucked.

The Vegas worked overtime to prepare the guest bedroom for the baby – even though the littlest Vega would stay in Tori’s room when mother and child first returned from the hospital. And they stocked up on disposable diapers, baby wipes, talcum powder and the sundry other items Holly insisted they get for her new grandchild.

As the ninth month began, if she wasn’t by Tori’s side, Jade would call Tori several times a day. During the first week of that month, the call rate increased until Tori put her foot down.

“Jade, I love that you’re so concerned but, please, tone it down some, okay?”

“Sorry, Vega. It’s my first pregnancy.”

“Who’s pregnancy?”

With an exasperated snort, Jade replied, “You know what I mean!”

“I do. I just love teasing you.”

“Okay. And I get the message. But make sure your phone is with you at all times and charged.”

“I promise.”

* * *

It was a typical hot, humid August day in Los Angeles. The smog was a discernible layer in the sky and the air itself was thick enough to cut with a knife. The only relief to be had was at the beach and Tori swore she wasn’t going to the beach until she had her figure back. 

“That’s goofy, Vega. You look great. For a fat girl.” She ducked as the thrown pillow flew by her head.

The big day, Jade was with her mother, shopping for baby clothes. Jade was still irritated that Tori didn’t want to find out the baby’s sex. Nooo, that’d make it too easy for shopping trips like this.

As they stopped for a snack in the food court of the Galleria, her mother said, “Jade, can I ask you something personal?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Jade replied, instantly leery of this conversation.

“You and Tori? How close are you?”

“Um, we’re friends. That’s all. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Huh?”

“Jade, I see the way you are around her. And how your face lights up when you see her or talk to her on the phone. You were never this way with Beck.”

“Mom, I’m not gay.”

“Gay, straight, whatever. Love doesn’t care about labels.”

“Jeez, Mom! I…don’t want to have this conversation.”

“Jade, you’re so good at hiding behind your hard ass façade, I can’t help but wonder if you’re hiding from this yourself. Your father and I think there’s a lot more between you two than friendship. And, for what it’s worth, neither your father or I are bothered by that. We love Tori.”

“God, Mom, just drop it,” Jade said, red-faced in embarrassment. Her PearPhone started to vibrate across the table.

Jade grabbed it and saw a text from Trina. “Tori’s water broke! Trina’s taking Tori to the hospital.”

As they raced to the hospital, Jade yelled, “Dammit! She’s not due for another two weeks!”

The West women ran several red lights to get to the hospital and Jade’s mother was too wrapped up in her impending grandmother-hood to complain.

Racing into the ER, and ignoring Trina in her rush, Jade yelled, “I’m here for Tori Vega! She’s having a baby and I need to be there!”

“Are you her birthing partner?” the ER nurse calmly asked. She had been briefed on the girl to look out for – Goth with raven hair and neon blue streaks and stunningly gorgeous eyes. The nurse had smiled at Tori’s flattering, somewhat fawning description. 

Without skipping a beat, Jade said, “Yes! I’m Jade West!”

Another nurse came and led her out of the waiting area, “Come with me, Ms. West. We’ve been expecting you.”

Just before the door closed, Jade called back. “Mom, call Dad and the Vegas.”

Jade scrubbed up and gowned up then entered the room to be with her friend. She took the standard coach’s place and grasped Tori’s hand, smiling at the beautiful mother-to-be. “You’re early.”

Tori smiled at her dearest friend, saying, “I guess she didn’t want to wait any longer to see you.”

“She?” Jade snorted.

“Yep!”

“Yeah, right!” She looked at Tori again, “You ready?”

“I better be,” Tori replied with a small grin. Then, in a smaller voice, she said, “But, I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m here.”

“Just like you promised.”

“Yep. Just like I promised.”

Over several hours, the contractions increased in frequency and the nurse finally declared that Tori had dilated enough and called in the doctor. 

Even before the actual birth began, Jade directed the young mother to breathe through the pain as they were taught in class. Shortly after her arrival, when the next contraction hit Tori, Jade felt her right hand being crushed in Tori’s grip as the labor pains intensified. Jade’s fingers were still a little tender and she switched hands to allow Tori to squeeze the shit out of her left hand. Hope they’ll set these soon-to-be-broken fingers too, Jade thought.

Fortunately, for the pair, labor was relatively quick. Less than five hours after Jade arrived, Tori gave birth to a beautiful, healthy girl. 

“Toldja,” Tori managed.

The chief delivery nurse handed Jade the angled scissors and the Goth was suddenly intimidated by scissors for the first time in her life. But she cut the umbilical as indicated and then began to beam. 

Unseen by the nurse, and missed in the usual hubbub of the delivery and the afterbirth, Jade palmed the scissors. These would become the prize in her collection – far more precious than even the prop set from The Scissoring.

The nurse did the usual quick, thorough cleanup of the baby then handed her to Tori.

“Jade, come look at our beautiful daughter,” Tori offered. 

Without even thinking, Jade came and kissed Tori’s sweaty forehead then the tiny baby. “She’s gorgeous. Just like her mother.”

“Jade, I…don’t know how you…feel. But I love you.”

Jade felt a big lump in her throat and tears in her eyes as she looked at the two females who would come to mean more to her than life itself. Finally, she had to admit what she knew deep down, “I love you too, Tori. And I love our little girl.”

They shared their first kiss as their daughter looked on wide-eyed with wonder at her new world. 

Then Jade beamed and said, “Guess I better tell the grandparents, huh?”


	3. Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Tori start their senior year as young parents while still exploring their new-found relationhip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Finally part 3. There will be one more – hopefully it won’t take as long to post. Then again Opening Day (the one day of the regular baseball season where Cubs fans actually feel there’s a chance for them to go all the way…) is this week and that means spring is here.
> 
> 2) There will be girl on girl love in this installment. If that bothers you, skip the end of this chapter.
> 
> 3) And most importantly, I wanna take a moment to thank loganX5 who has done a marvelous job betaing this story. Logan’s suggestions were first rate & really helped the story. Check out Logan’s stories – ‘Hannah Montana’, ‘iCarly’ & a new ‘Victorious’ story. All are great reads.

Jade, still wearing the light green surgical gown issued to her for the delivery, froze at the door leading out of the maternity ward to the waiting room. Her body shivered and she was suddenly overcome by emotion at what she had just witnessed. The birth of a beautiful little girl.

Jade smiled ironically to herself. She always scoffed at ‘the miracle of birth’. To her, birth, death and everything in between were just nature at work. Nothing miraculous about it. Now, seeing Tori’s baby, she felt the awe of a new parent.

New parent! Yeah, right! she thought, gaining back some of her Jade West-ness. Taking a deep breath and steeling her face, she stepped out to see the extended family Tori Vega had amassed.

Right by the doors were David and Holly Vega, with Trina just behind them. To the other side were her parents and her kid brother. Beyond she saw Cat, Beck and Andre.

“The mother and baby are both fine,” Jade said. “Tori had a girl. A…beautiful…” Jade choked back a sob as she smiled widely with tears forming. With hitches in her breath, she managed to say, “She’s a b-beautiful…little…g-girl. J-just like her…mother!”

Cheryl West wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her cheek. Her father also hugged her and patted her back while her brother grabbed her hand and squeezed it happily. All the Wests were beaming.

The elder Vegas had wrapped themselves in each other’s arms. Holly and David were both crying unabashedly.

Cat grabbed Beck and hugged him fiercely as she yelled and cried and laughed at the same time. Andre, tears streaming down his cheeks, stood there for a lone moment before Trina hugged him, her face shining with tears.

When Cheryl released her daughter, Holly pulled Jade into a hug, kissing her cheek. “Thank you Jade. For everything. You’ve been so…”

As her voice faltered again, David and Trina joined in the group hug.

Then Jade went to her friends and the four of them hugged each other, looking more like a football huddle than a group hug. Then Jade said, “Never speak of my…outburst again!”

They all laughed until they saw the look in her eyes. Then, the new Jade West reemerged and laughed with them. 

“But never mention it to anyone…”

The nurse came out and invited David and Holly in to see the mother and baby. Trina started to whine, “What about me?”

Jade clamped her hand over the girl’s mouth and said, “Patience. Learn patience.”

Eventually, all of the group, two at a time, were allowed in to see the new family.

Before the teens were admitted, Jade pulled Cat aside. “You got your purse?”

“Huh?” Cat looked confused, but it was a common expression for her.

“Your purse. Do. You. Have. It?”

“Yeah, it’s over there,” Cat waved dismissively, eager to see the newest Vega.

“I’m putting something in there. I want you to take it and give it to me later,” Jade explained, showing just a bit of the instrument to her old friend.

“Okay, what is it?”

“The scissors I used to cut the umbilical cord. I don’t have anything with me to stash them in and I wanna keep these.”

“Ew… Are they…gross?”

With a proud gleam in her eye, Jade said, “No, they’re beautiful.”

* * *

Jade was able to stay the night with Tori and her new daughter. Both slept most of the time but the baby woke up hungry and Tori started to breast feed her. Jade tried not to look but she found her eyes drawn to the suckling baby. It wasn’t prurient interest but the beauty of a new mother feeding her daughter.

To cover her embarrassment, Jade said, “I guess it’s a good thing you went up almost a full bra size…”

“Huh?”

“Well, with those mosquito bites you called boobs, that hungry little girl would drain your  
dry…”

“Ha-ha, very funny…” Tori stuck her tongue out and added, “You’re just jealous…”

“Yeah, right,” Jade replied.

“Jade, you know I want to be with you. But…”

“Tori…?” Jade asked when Tori stopped speaking.

The new mother glanced at her friend and misinterpreted Jade’s expectant but pensive expression. “I guess, I thought, when you kissed me, you felt the same…” Tori dropped her eyes as her voice lowered. “You just said you loved me to help me with the baby...”

“No Tori, I do love you. I guess I have for a long time but you know what they say about rivers in Egypt…” Tori looked up, her teary brown eyes meeting Jade’s bluish-green orbs. “Yes, I have finally realized I love you. And I want to be with you. But I know you need time to heal - psychologically. I’m in no rush.”

“Jade, I want you to know it’s not just about the sex. I don’t feel that way around you. You know, afraid and… Hell, I don’t know.”

“Scared?”

“Yes! With you, I feel safe and secure. I know you won’t hurt me. That you’ll be there for me. And now that I know you love me, I feel even better,” Tori smiled widely at Jade. It was still a rarity to see that look on the brunette’s face but very welcome.

“Tori, I said there’s no rush. When we get to that point, I want you to be ready. And to want it. And even more importantly, I want you to remember I’ll never hurt you.” Then she smirked and raised her eyebrow, “Unless you really want me to…”

Tori laughed and her girl looked up, a dribble of mother’s milk on her chin. Tori wiped the little lip then tucked herself back in. She kissed the tiny forehead and nodded to Jade. 

Happy to be able to help with the little girl she already considered her and Tori’s own, Jade took their daughter and burped her before laying her in the crib next to Tori’s bed. She asked, “Tori? I have a question. You don’t have to answer.”

“I’ll tell you anything, if I can.”

“That first night… Why did you come to me?”

“I was scared and alone and… I wasn’t ready to tell my parents or Trina. Andre, Beck and Robbie…” Tori shuddered as she mentioned the name of one of her rapists. “Well, I couldn’t go to one of the guys. I love Cat but…well, you know… I had no one else to turn to. I’m sorry, Jade.”

“Don’t be, Tori. I’m glad I could be there. I mean, at first, I was irritated as hell to even have to answer the door. And then to find you there…” Jade rolled her eyes dramatically then smiled reassuringly at Tori, “It was an eye-opener for me. I was always kind of a glass is half empty when it came to you. Hell, to anything. I really don’t have any idea why when I try to look back. But now, I see everything with you as a glass half-full.”

Tori yawned widely, then asked, “Only half?”

Jade chuckled and said, “Don’t push it, Vega.”

“Okay, West.”

* * *

The next day, mother and baby could go home. Both were healthy and Tori was eager to get out of the hospital. 

Tori’s parents filled out the necessary release forms and Jade brought their car around to carry the pair home. She followed in her car.

“Damn,” Jade said aloud, remembering the baby seat still in the box at her house. She took a detour before returning to the Vega residence.

By this time, Jade had pretty much moved into the Vega home. She loved what she was coming to consider her new family and they loved her as well.

The horror of the past year was slowly diminishing for Tori. Her daughter was such a fresh new light in her life that she didn’t have much time to worry about the past. And the fact that her rapists were locked up made the memory of the assault’s aftermath that much easier to ignore.

The newest Vega, named Elizabeth Catrina Vega for Tori’s late grandmother, was, naturally, happily welcomed into the Vega house. Holly was thrilled to be a grandmother. 

Jokingly, she asked David, “How’s it feel to be married to the hottest GMILF in California”

“Eew, Mom!” Trina whined. “Must you?”

David was less thrilled to be a grandfather as he always thought of grandfathers as old geezers. But he quickly came around – his granddaughter was the major factor in his attitude change. The little girl, even when she was still a wrinkly little newborn, was just too adorable.

Trina embraced her new roles as aunt and co-godmother with Cat. Andre and Beck ended up be co-godfathers.

And both boys insisted on doing bad Brando impersonations far too frequently. At least until Jade threatened them with castration.

* * *

Jade sat next to Tori on the couch, looking at little Lizzie. Both totally ignored the conversation in the kitchen. Jade pulled a fold of the blanket back to look at Lizzie as she slept in her mother’s arms. “She really does look like you, Tori. Same eyes, same nose, same cheekbones… Well, under those chubby little cheeks.”

“Think you can handle two of us?” Tori asked with a big smile, her eyes never leaving her daughter’s face.

“If I must,” Jade teased.

The rest of the Vegas came over to the two girls on the couch. “Need anything, Honey?”

“No thanks, Dad.” Tori replied.

“Coffee, two sugars,” Jade said at the same time.

Tori looked at her new girlfriend. “Goof!”

“Yeah? Well, he offered.”

“To me!”

“Girls!” David said loudly, stopping the two. “I’ll get you a cup of coffee, Jade. It’s no problem.”

“Two sugars!”

“Right! I remember.”

Tori whispered to Jade, “Do we tell them now?”

“As good a time as any,” Jade said aloud.

“Mom, Dad, Treen. Um…Jade and I… Well, we love each other. We’re girlfriends, I guess.”

“Oh God, that’s all I need!” Trina moaned.

Holly beamed at them and said, “You guess? You’re not sure?”

Jade nodded. “We’re sure. Tori told me a while ago that she loved me. I figured it was just emotional transference and we kind of left it at that. But somehow, she got to me. By the time she was crushing my good hand in the delivery room, I realized I love her too. And I have for a while now.”

There was a long silence before Tori asked, “Is that okay with you?”

David handed Jade a mug of coffee. “Two sugars.” Then he kissed the tops of both girls’ heads. “It’s fine with us.”

“To be honest, we thought you were already a couple a few months ago,” Holly added.

A few hours later, Cat, Beck and Andre came over. 

“Guys, Tori and I are in love.”

“No chizz!” Andre said. “Tell us something we don’t know.”

“Yeah, the only thing we haven’t seen is you kissing.” Beck said.

“Yay! I knew you were a cute couple!” Cat clapped her hands.

“So how’s this going to work?” Beck asked, referring to the new mother/daughter combo. “School starts next week.”

“Senior year! Yay!”

Tori laughed with her giddy friend. “Well, I’m going to take a few more weeks before I return to school. Mom’ll start teleworking and Dad’ll try to get more second and third shift tours. Trina only has full days of class on Mondays and Wednesdays and a half day on Friday at college.”

“Mom said she’d be able to babysit too,” Jade added. “She already teleworks four days a week.”

* * *

Since Tori wasn’t there for the first few weeks of school, Jade was able to get the female lead for the fall semester play, Inherit The Wind. She was to play the role of Sarah Brady, the wife of the Matthew Harrison Brady. Beck was cast as Brady, the evangelical prosecuting attorney. Andre got the role of defense attorney Henry Drummond and Cat got the role of Rachel Brown, the local minister’s daughter and the fiancé of the defendant, Bertram Cates. Cates and the other major roles were filled with shruggers.

The award-winning play, based on the historic Scopes Monkey Trial, was one of two major senior plays put on during the course of the year. In the fall, the school traditionally did a drama and a musical comedy in the spring. The spring play hadn’t been chosen yet.

In addition, Jade got the pick of two of Sikowitz’ own plays. Several of these were put on every semester and, in past school terms, she and Tori often vied for the lead.

When Jade came home and told Tori, each time, Tori sighed and rolled her eyes.

In addition, she started to sing to Lizzie. Lullabies and some of the softer pop songs she knew. Without her being aware, Jade started to record them. Before long, she had decent copies of six songs. 

When she told Tori about them, Tori asked, “Why?”

“So, when someone else babysits, they can play these back if Liz doesn’t want to fall asleep.”

“’Kay, I guess so. But isn’t recording someone without their permission a crime?”

“So sue me,” Jade sneered.

“Nah. Had enough of courtrooms for the time being,” Tori said in a light-hearted tone. The haunted look in her eyes betrayed her though.

Jade pulled the girl into her arms, she said, “I think we can settle out of court.”

* * *

Finally the day came. Tori returned to school, albeit reluctantly. Her mother and Jade practically had to pry little Lizzie out of the new mother’s arms. Tori sobbed once, “I don’t think I can do this.”

“Honey, it’s okay. Lizzie will be fine. I’ve done a pretty good job raising two girls.”

Jade had to add her two cents, “Both daughters?”

Tori, wiping tears from her eyes, said, “Jade, please.”

“Sorry. I’m sorry Holly,” Jade said in a strangely meek voice.

The elder Vega smiled, “That’s okay. I expect Trina digs from you…”

“Mom? You’ll call me the minute…the second…”

“Sweetie, she’ll be fine. Go get your education. That’s the best thing you can do for this little darling.”

Without another word, Jade led Tori to her car and they headed to school.

* * *

Walking into Hollywood Arts, Cat saw the couple and ran up, “Jade! Tori! I’m soooo happy you’re back!”

As Cat tried to squeeze both of them into mush at the same time, Jade said, “Cat, I’ve been here…”

“Yeah, but not together!”

Tori smiled and Jade just shook her head.

Beck came to the rescue, “Cat, let them go before they suffocate.”

“Okay.”

“What our favorite redhead wanted to say is that you two are the couple at school. Everyone has been talking about the two of you and…”

Andre strolled up at that moment to join the group, “Y’know it’s kinda funny. About half the school is sure you’ll end up killing each other before the end of the semester. Most of the rest think you’re going to be together forever. And the others are undecided.”

Tori wrapped an arm around Jade, hugging her, “Well, I think we’ll just have to disappoint about half the school.”

“You know that’s right,” Jade agreed, returning the hug.

* * *

Later in the day, the group was in Sikowitz’s class. He hopped into the classroom, making Cat giggle then start to laugh crazily. “He’s a giant bunny rabbit!”

“Yeah. Hey, Harvey!” Andre joked.

Sikowitz stopped on the stage in a crouch and said, “Very good, Andre. Nice to see young people still appreciate the classics.”

Tori jumped in, “That’s a great movie. One of Jimmy Stewart’s best.”

She glanced at her girlfriend who rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

“Okay, class. Today, life imitates art!” Sikowitz stood and yelled, “TORI!”

“Wha… Oh.” She came up on stage. 

“Aaand…JADE!”

“Uugh…” Jade moaned, making her way to the stage.

“Okay, a little improv. You two are a couple with a newborn baby. And…you, Tori, are mad because you, Jade, are spending too much time with your new baby. Aaand GO!”

“Action!” Cat yelled excitedly.

“Jade, you spend way too much time with the baby. You’re neglecting your…wifely duties.”

“Well pardon me for worrying about our child. I would think you’d be happy I was taking care of the little one.”

Tori shook her head, “Not at the expense of everything else! Look at this place.” Tori gestured around the imaginary home. “It’s a pig sty! There’s no adult food in the pantry and damned little in the fridge!”

Jade’s eyes flared as she got into the role, “Well maybe if someone wouldn’t just grab a beer and fall onto their fat ass as soon as they got home.”

“Hey! I work hard to keep a roof over our heads! A little down time shouldn’t be too much to ask,” Tori replied, tension filling her voce

“And I don’t?!?”

Tori looked around, “Not from the looks of this place!”

“Maybe if you picked up a dish rag or ran the vacuum cleaner or did a load of laundry to help out…”

“That’s not my job!” Tori yelled.

Cat jumped up, her hands pressed to her ears, yelling “Stop it! Stop yelling at each other!”

Both girls on the classroom stage blinked several times and even Sikowitz was a bit startled. 

Beck put a hand on Cat’s shoulder, “They’re only acting, Cat.”

“But it’s like when my parents ‘talk’ about my brother and I get scared…” Cat used her fingers for air quotes as she spoke of the family arguments.

Tori and Jade both went to their friend, “Hey Cat, its okay. Jade and I are still together. We’re not arguing. It was improv.”

Quietly, Cat said, “Kay-kay…”

Sikowitz spoke up, “Okay, Jade, Tori, take your seats. Now class, that is…”

The class proceeded as Sikowitz discussed the dynamics of character interactions and how to get the audience to feel the emotions portrayed. Near the end of the hour, he again called Tori and Jade to the stage.

“Now you are a couple who just had a major fight but are trying to reconcile. Jade starts this time. Aaand GO!”

“I’m sorry. I know you work hard all day and you need to relax. But so do I. A newborn isn’t easy to take care of. Crying for new diapers, crying for food, crying ‘cause the baby’s tired. It’s a lot to deal with. And every time I start to clean or… The baby starts to cry again.”

Tori nodded in understanding, “Well, I suppose I could be a little more helpful. Here, I’ll do the dishes, okay?”

“Okay,” Jade smiled. “I love you Walter.”

“And I love you too, Nancy,” Tori replied, intentionally copying Jade’s reference to the old narcoleptic astronaut play they did the year before.

The couple embraced and kissed. No acting was necessary for this part of their improv. 

The class, even the shruggers, all ‘Aahed’. Cat squealed with delight and the teens broke apart, their faces reddening in embarrassment. Even with a flushed face, Jade managed to glare at the class menacingly.

At the end of the period, the young couple waited until the rest of the class had left. Then Jade said, “Sikowitz! What the hell?!?”

“Yeah, that whole improve thing…?”

“Relax. There’s a madness to my method. Have you had any major arguments yet?”

“No, not since...” Tori paused and looked to Jade. 

“Since Tori told me…about…you know…”

“So no arguments since you two became a couple… Okay then. You will. And when you do, it might just sound like that. So consider this a dry-run. Both the argument and the making up.”

“Yeah, but the baby?!?” Tori pressed the issue. 

“Ever heard of hide in plain sight?”

Jade’s eyes widened in understanding, “Aah… I see…”

Tori looked back and forth between her teacher and her girlfriend. “Well, I don’t. Somebody fill me in?”

“By having us play parents to a newborn baby, it throws anyone off who might suspect you’re a new mother. See, most people will think you’ll wanna cover it up. But, by playing parents of a newborn, it appears that we have nothing to hide. Get it?”

“Yeah… Wait, no.”

Echoing Moe Howard, Jade said, “Well, lemme explain it so even you can understand it…”

* * *

After school, Jade dropped Tori off, “I have to go by my house to check on it while Mom’s out of town. I’ll be home soon.”

Tori dropped her books on the coffee table and went to her mom, “Well, where’s Lizzie? How is she? Was she a good girl? Did she miss me? How did she eat? Did she poop okay? Where…”

“Slow down, Mom,” Holly said, holding her hand over Tori’s mouth. “She’s fine. She’s sleeping now and was an angel all day. She’s in her crib.”

“What if she starts crying and you’re in here or…?”

“Slow down. The baby monitor is right next to the crib and I have the other one with me all the time. We talked about this, remember?”

Tori’s eyes slowly lost the panicky look as she combed her fingers through her hair, “Yeah, I’m… Mom, I’m sorry. I’m just afraid I’m going to be a bad mother.”

Holly hugged Tori, kissed her temple, and said, “You’ll be a great mother. You already are. You were the one who decided to use the pump to express and store your milk for Lizzie. No one prompted you for that. And you obviously love her and are concerned for her. That’s good mothering too.”

Tori stepped back and smiled, “Okay, I’m gonna go look in on her.”

Quietly stepping into her room, Tori came up to the crib and stood there looking at her beautiful little girl. There was a soft light on near the crib, enough to see her easily as dusk fell on Los Angeles.

Tori jumped when a hand settled on her lower back. Then a familiar voice said, “Hey.”

Glancing over at Jade, Tori smiled and responded, “Hey.”

“Your mom said you’ve been up here since you got home. Everything okay?”

Tori smiled and nodded. “She’s beautiful.”

Jade repeated an earlier observation, “Just like her mother.”

At that point, Lizzie tried to roll over and started to cry. Dryly, Jade said, “Yep, just like her mother…”

That earned a glare from Tori as she lifted Lizzie in her arms. The baby quieted down almost immediately.

“I think someone loves you,” Jade said.

Kissing her daughter’s head, Tori asked, “Yeah. Jealous?”

At that point, a pungent aroma hit them both and Jade, with a scrunched up face, said, “Not now…”

But she stayed with Tori as the dirty diaper was changed and the little girl was cleaned up.

* * *

Sitting on the side of her bed in her old gym shorts and a t-shirt, she said, “Jade, I don’t think I’ll go to school today…”

“No, no, no, no, no! You are going! No arguments! You need to finish your education. It’s for Lizzie as much as you.”

“Alright,” Tori sighed, heaving herself up and towards the bathroom. She always caved when Jade played the Lizzie card.

Heading out after a quick breakfast was almost as hard on Tori as the day before. She didn’t want to leave her daughter, even in her mother’s care. But she forced herself to – she knew Jade was right. About HA and her subsequent college plans.

The next day it was a little less hard. Thursday was even less stressful and by Friday, Tori was able to go with only a portion of the angst she felt on Monday.

After the weekend though, she had to force herself to go to school. Two days with Lizzie spoiled her and she didn’t want to leave her little angel.

Again, Jade intervened, “I’m not going to have to repeat myself, am I Vega? Get your ass moving!”

* * *

The second weekend after Tori resumed school, they had the gang over for another movie night.  
It was Jade’s turn and she claimed she had the best recent horror movies for her choices. This time, Trina and the Vegas were not involved. Trina had a date and the Vegas were away for the weekend.

“Trust me, Vega. One has no gore and the other has only enough to…keep it real.” Jade chuckled as Tori got a nervous look on her face.

Everyone came over and made a fuss over Lizzie. Andre held her and said, “Look, she’s smiling at me.”

“Sorry, Dre, that’s just gas,” Jade observed.

“Jade!”

“Tori!”

“Both of you!” Beck joined in.

“Beck!” Cat cried.

“What?”

“Oh, I thought we were just shouting names at each other…” Cat said. “One time my brother was yelling names at a police officer and then we had to bail him out.”

Cat giggled as Jade rolled her eyes. The rest just looked at each other.

“My brother has ‘issues’,” Cat noted as she air-quoted issues.

“You got that right,” Jade muttered.

Andre looked at Lizzie just as the baby yawned widely. “I think someone is getting tired.”

Tori came and took her daughter. “I’ll just take her and put her to bed.”

Cat jumped up from the couch, “Can I come with you?”

“Of course, Cat.” Tori took the baby over to Beck and said, “Say good night to Uncle Beck.” Then to Andre, “And Uncle Dre.” Each ‘uncle’ kissed the baby on the forehead softly then smiled contentedly.

Tori stepped over to Jade who was standing behind the kitchen side sofa. “And say good night to Mommy.”

Jade leaned over and kissed the girl on the forehead, a longer, more motherly kiss than from her uncles. Stroking the sleepy baby’s hair with her finger, Jade said, “Good night, sweetie!”

Then she glared at the rest of the gang, her finger up in the air to emphasize the point. “Do. Not. Mention. This.”

Cat followed Tori and Lizzie upstairs. “First, we have to change Lizzie’s dirty diaper. Then a song as she falls asleep. After she falls asleep, we can join the others for whatever tortures Jade’s movies will inflict on us.

“Ooo, Tori, can I?”

“Uh, o-kay…”

Tori watched, stunned, as Cat took care of Lizzie. As she removed the old diaper and cleaned the little girl, she began to hum. Lizzie stared up at Cat with wide eyes and a smile. A real smile.

Picking up Lizzie, Cat sat in the antique rocker by the crib and began to rock back and forth as she cuddled the baby and began to softly sing.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, Hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, That's an Irish lullaby.

Over in Killarney, many years ago  
My mother sang a song to me  
In tones so sweet and low  
Just a simple little ditty  
In her good old Irish way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, Hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, That's an Irish lullaby.

Oft in dreams I wander  
To that cot again.  
I feel her arms a-hugging me  
As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a-hummin'  
To me as in the days of yore,  
When she used to rock me fast asleep  
Outside the cabin door.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, Hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, That's an Irish lullaby.

Oh I can hear that music  
I can hear that song  
Filling me with memories  
Of a mother's love so strong  
Its melody still haunts me  
These many years gone by  
Too ra loo ra loo ra  
Until the day I die

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, Hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra, That's an Irish lullaby.

Tori had tears in her eyes at the beautiful lullaby and how sweetly and softly the normally hyper teenager sang it. 

The red head slowly handed a sleeping Lizzie to Tori. Tori stepped to the crib and gently laid Lizzie down on her stomach. Cat joined her and watched the tiny person sleep. After a couple of minutes, they finally left, leaving the door ajar.

As they headed downstairs, Tori said, “Cat that was lovely. I never heard that before.”

“My mother used to sing that to me when I was little. And it was always so soothing and… Well, I’ve always wanted to sing it to a baby.”

“Cat, any time you want to sing Lizzie to sleep, you’re more than welcome.”

“Thanks Tori!”

Soon the gang was all settled with pizza, popcorn and sodas as Jade introduced the first movie.

“This is a good old-fashioned ghost story. The kid from the Harry Potter movies is in it and was really good. It’s from that modern classic horror studio, Hammer Films. So, this is The Woman In Black…”

The whole group was enthralled by the moody, gothic atmosphere and the slow buildup of tension as the movie unfolded.

After it ended, everyone seemed to take a deep breath. Tori, who had been curled up onto Jade’s lap, slowly unbent herself. “Wow, Jade. That was really good.”

Everyone else agreed. Cat then asked, as she did every time Jade’s turn to choose came around, “I thought you didn’t like scary movies, Tori.”

Smiling indulgently, Tori said, “I don’t mind scary movies. I’m not a fan of all the gore.”

She and Jade took a break to check on her little angel as everyone else took turns using the bathroom and getting fresh drinks.

“Cat sang the sweetest lullaby to Lizzie,” Tori said.

“We heard. I love that song. Mom used to sing that to me when I was little.”

“Really? Did everyone’s mother but mine sing that song?”

“No, don’t think so. Beck remembers it from an old Bing Crosby movie and Andre just said it should be recorded.” Jade smiled and admitted, “I had to go to the kitchen to find something while Cat was singing.”

“Oh?”

“I wasn’t going to choke up in front of those doofuses again.”

Tori giggled and they rejoined their friends.

Then Jade took the floor again. “This time, we have a movie with a little more gore in it. Sorry, Tori.”

Snidely, Tori replied, “No you’re not.”

“You’re right. This was produced and co-written by Joss Whedon, the man who created Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series, Firefly and Doll House. He also wrote and directed The Avengers – one of the highest grossing movies of all time.

“This is his homage to horror movies. If you watch closely, you can see just about every sub-genre of horror in this movie. And it’s pretty funny too.”

“Like the Evil Dead movies?” Beck asked, recalling a marathon of those three movies with Jade.

“Yeah, but funnier. And no Bruce Campbell. Unfortunately.

“So, here comes Cabin In The Woods…”

Laughter was mixed with low sounds from the boys and squeals from Cat and Tori at the scary parts.

The movie ended and both Beck and Andre said, “That movie was great!” “I wanna see it again!”

Cat was sitting with her eyes wide. “That was… Ooo, the ending was…”

“Cat, what about the betting pool in the control room?” Jade asked, distracting the redhead from fixating.

“Oh, yeah! That was funny!”

Tori agreed, “I have to agree. That was hilarious. When the one girl argued she had cannibal zombies but was told they weren’t the…what? Inbred hillbilly cannibalistic zombies?”

“Close enough but a bit redundant,” Jade said. “It was Zombie Redneck Torture Family. She had Zombies.”

“Jade, is that your movie?” Andre asked.

“Yeah. I bought it a few weeks ago at Best Buy.”

“Can I borrow it? I saw some movies in there, like Hellraiser and The Ring.”

“Yeah, and those stupid giant snake movies Syfy is always showing,” Beck added. “But where did the killer unicorn come from?”

“Nooo, that’s so wrong. Unicorns aren’t killers…” Cat cried.

“It’s only a movie, Cat,” Tori tried to console her friend.

“Yeah, Cat. That was an…insane unicorn. Not like Mr. Rainbow,” Jade offered as she hugged her friend. Then she glared at the guys again warning them not to repeat any of this.

Finally, the group decided it was late and left, thanking the girlfriends for hosting.

After Andre took Jade’s DVD, he and Beck discussed getting together the next day to watch it again. Cat wanted to join them and soon, they invited Tori and Jade. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

Tori declined, “I can’t. Not with Lizzie. I don’t get enough time with her as it is. Jade, you go.”

“Not without you, babe.”

“Yes, without me. It’s okay. You’ve been with me almost non-stop since the baby was born. You need some time.”

Jade looked at Tori, wondering if this was one of those sitcom moments when she would agree only to find out that’s not what Tori really wanted. “Listen guys, I’ll let you know.”

After cleaning up the detritus of movie night, the two went upstairs. After looking at their daughter for several minutes, Jade turned and pulled Tori to her. “I love you, Tori Vega.”

The kiss was deep and loving. When they pulled apart, Tori nodded, “I love you too, Jade West. I think I always have.”

“Even when I dumped coffee on you?” Jade asked with a wicked smile.

“Well, maybe not then…”

The kiss resumed. Jade let her hand slide across to cup Tori’s breast. The brunette moaned into Jade’s kiss.

Then, she pulled away. “I… Jade, I’m s-sorry. I’m not ready yet. I’m so, so sorry.”

Jade hid her disappointment with a smile, “That’s okay. Hey, you take all the time you need. I’ll be here for you.”

“Jade, I may…never be ready. I…” 

Tori started to cry and Jade held her tightly, “It’s okay. Sweetie, it’s okay. You had a horrible, horrible thing happen to you. Don’t apologize or blame yourself. When you’re ready, I’ll be here. Until, you’re ready, I’ll be here. Always.”

“Jade…”

“Tori, remember what the therapist said? Sex should be about love and pleasure, not violence and terror.”

“I remember.”

“Okay. Well, listen to me. Love isn’t just sex. Love is what I feel for you. That includes desire, of course, but also caring and concern and… I dunno, just wanting to be with that person. And I am with you. Okay?”

“Jade? Can I cuddle with you?”

Jade smiled and the two got ready for bed. Jade had discovered she loved cuddling, as long as it was with Tori.

* * *

After over a month of going to school and hating leaving Lizzie every morning, Tori finally came to accept it and the worry and fear abated. And the worst feeling, the guilt of leaving her daughter, finally eased and she was learning to enjoy school again.

It helped that Lizzie’s loving and doting grandmother was there. Often Grandpa was there too although he threatened to shoot anyone who called him that. 

Jade, being Jade, said, “Gotcha Grandpa!”

The few days Holly had to go into work and David was unavailable, Jade’s mother stepped in to help. And a surprisingly helpful Aunt Trina made sure she was available.

Getting back into the swing of things at Hollywood Arts, Tori was coming back to her old, helpful self. In addition to her own work, she was helping write a song with Andre for his music class and taking part, on stage and backstage, in Sikowitz’s odd little plays. And she helped Jade run lines for Inherit The Wind.

“You know, Jade, you are a great actress.”

“Huh?”

“I couldn’t do your role justice. You are going to be awesome!”

Jade smiled, “Thank you, babe. It helps when the play is such a great bit of drama.”

“Hey, I think it’s on TCM this weekend. Wanna watch it? Spencer Tracy, Frederick March, Gene Kelly and…”

“No. Not ‘til after the performances. I’ll be second guessing myself after seeing it.”

Tori looked disappointed. She wanted to share this movie with her girl. Jade smiled and said, “Let’s TiVo it. Okay?”

* * *

The play was a big hit. The dress rehearsal was played to a full house of HA students. The ensuing performances - Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights with matiness on Saturday and Sunday – were all sold out. The Los Angeles Times even made a mention of the play in their weekend section which helped bring in the audience.

Unfortunately, outside of the Hollywood Arts school newspaper, there were no reviews and no additional press. 

Tori met Jade backstage, after the final performance, with a dozen long-stem roses. “For the star of the show.”

“Aw, thank you. But I’m not the star.”

“Well, I’m not giving Beck or Andre roses…”

Seeing an odd look in Jade’s eyes, Tori asked, “You’re not going to cut the flowers off the stems, are you?”

“I’m not Morticia Addams,” Jade said. With an evil smirk, she added, “More like Wednesday…”

“Oh? Did you have a headless doll you named Marie Antoinette?”

Jade just widened her smile and smelled her flowers.

* * *

As Thanksgiving neared, Lizzie, who had been making noises and cooing after a month, was noticeably watching the older humans around her as they talked to her. Jade made a point of talking to her little girl as if she was a tiny adult, “I will not talking down to her.”

Tori, who did use baby-talk with her daughter, got into it with Jade. It was their first big argument. And it wasn’t that big as arguments go. Nor did the reason for the argument make much sense. Still, the makeup make-out sessions were fun.

Even as their make-out sessions heated up more and more, Tori still wasn’t quite ready for the next step in intimacy with her woman. And she was feeling guiltier by the day. At one of her therapy sessions, she mentioned it and the doctor had a suggestion.

* * *

The next week, at the doctor’s request, Jade joined Tori again in her session. She had gone along with Tori for the first few sessions with Dr. Jessica Verner, one of the most respected psychologists in the Southland and the prime mental care giver for the LAPD and the LAFD. She was often called in for consults by the DA’s office as well.

After three joint sessions, Jade realized that Tori was holding back in front of her. As painful as that realization was, Jade was more concerned with Tori getting better and, after talking with the ‘shrink’, she stopped attending.

“Jade, are you aware that Tori is feeling very guilty about not being intimate with you?” Dr. Verner asked.

Jade hesitated to speak but something about Verner made her feel comfortable speaking out. “Well, I knew it was bothering her a little. She mentioned that she wasn’t ready but… I guess I didn’t realize what she is really feeling.” She turned to Tori, “Vega, why didn’t you say something more? You never bothered to mince words with me before.”

“I…don’t know. I love you but I…”

The doctor interceded, “Tori, you don’t have to feel guilty about what happened to you. I’ve told you that before but I don’t think you have accepted that deep down.”

“Yeah, Vega. You were drugged. You were…raped. Those three…” Fuck it, I’ll call them as I see them, Jade thought. “Those three bastards are responsible. Fully. Completely. You cannot blame yourself!” Jade was attempting to keep up her tough façade but it was tearing her apart inside to see her girlfriend like this. “Tori, I love you and I want what’s best for you. If it’s not sex, okay. I’ll still love you. That’ll never change.”

The doctor smiled at Jade, impressed by the pale Goth’s sincerity and the obvious love that shone between the two girls.

“Jade, Tori and I have talked about this and I want to share this with you. Tori knows she’s not at fault. She knows she’s the victim of this tragedy. But she…”

Tori interrupted her, “I’m damaged, Jade! I’m not what you deserve. You should have someone better. Whole. Not…dirty…”

Shocked, Jade started to cry. “You’re not dirty! You can’t be! You’re my angel!” 

Jade pulled Tori into a fierce hug as the brunette also broke down. Tears were running down the Goth’s cheeks and her voice broke as she tried to comfort her girl, “Tori… I love you. I hate what happened to you. I hate those three bas… I hate them! But even more than I hate them, I love you. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you. I was nothing but mean and nasty to you but…”

The two young lovers held each other and cried for several minutes. Dr. Verner saw the pain and grief the two shared. And, being one of the best in her field, she could tell this was the first time Tori had actually told Jade how she felt as a result of her assault.

Jade pulled back first, lifted Tori’s face to look at her even as her thumbs wiped at the flood of tears on the Latina’s face. “I love you, Tori Vega. No matter what.”

“Jade…” Tori stopped talking and kissed Jade fiercely. 

Taken completely by surprise, Jade looked wide-eyed at her girlfriend before melting into the kiss.

“Ahem…” Dr. Verner fake-coughed.

The two pulled apart. Both were a bit red-faced. Tori glanced at Jade and started to giggle. 

“What?”

“You…look…like…” Tori giggled harder then went on, “…Rocky Raccoon!”

Wiping furiously at her cheeks, Jade saw the smeared mascara on her fingers. “Damn it! This was supposed to be moisture resistant!”

* * *

A week later, after another joint session that day with Dr. Verner, the two got ready for bed. They had adopted a similar style of sleep wear – old, baggy t-shirt and light-weight shorts, both often in some light color, for Tori over her panties. Jade wore a dark dago-t and black shorts. This over her underwear – she still hated the word panties. Neither wore a bra at night as they were far too constricting.

As she finished her turn in the bathroom, Tori said, “Jade?”

Jade was already in bed and reading an old dog-eared Stephen King paperback. Not paying attention to the uncertain tone to Tori’s voice, she simply replied, “Vega?”

“Love me?”

Catching the plaintive note in Tori’s question, Jade looked up. The girl was standing there with her hands clasped in front of her and looking vulnerable as hell. Naturally Jade reaffirmed her feelings. “You know I do, Tori.” After a pause, she added, “Always.”

In a small voice, Tori said, “No. I mean, make love to me?”

“Are you sure, Tori?” Jade was concerned that Tori was simply doing this for her. “Tori, are you just trying to please me? Or do you want this? For you?”

“For me,” the brunette stated simply. Then she smiled, “For your angel…”

“You are my angel, Tori Vega. Never forget that.” Jade set the book aside and got out of bed. She smiled and kissed her girl. “My beautiful angel.” This comment was followed by another soft kiss that slowly deepened. Tori was one to intensify it as she slipped her tongue into Jade’s mouth.

That thrilled Jade on more than just the sexual level. In the past, it was always Jade who initiated any passionate edge to their kissing. That Tori did so was a good sign. A sign that she was really healing.

Soon, Jade was lost in the kiss itself as their tongues waltzed together sensuously. Taking her time, Jade merely held Tori around her waist. She felt Tori’s hands moving across her back though and she shivered in hopeful anticipation.

Breaking the kiss, Tori pulled Jade’s shirt off. As her hands slid down to tug on the raven-haired girl’s shorts, she froze. Her brown eyes locked on the large, firm breasts with the dark brown aureole and the hardening nipples.

“Oh my god,” Tori whispered, “You’re beautiful…”

She bent closer to Jade and kissed each nipple softly as she finished pushing the Goth’s shorts down over her round hips.

Tori took a step back and stared in awe. She gazed at the hourglass figure, her eyes traveling from the tight brown patch of fur that contrasted with the pale skin, up along the slender waist to the full, absolutely perfect breasts and up to the beautiful features of Jade West. “You’re so beautiful…”

“All for you, Baby. Only for you,” Jade said. She yanked off the Latina’s shorts and underwear and found herself staring.

“Tori, you are fucking incredible! So beautiful. So sexy…”

They kissed again, a passionate kiss full of the mutual love they shared. And, for the first time, both felt the thrill of the other’s naked form pressed tightly to their body.

This time Jade broke the kiss. Then the pale girl led the tanned girl to their bed and gently pushed Tori onto her back. Crawling up over Tori’s recumbent form, Jade reminded the brunette of a panther - a beautiful, sleek, black panther stalking her prey.

Jade stared down at Tori hungrily. She lowered her head, her raven locks forming a dark curtain around their faces as they kissed, Tori’s hunger reflecting Jade’s in her kiss.

As Jade ravaged Tori’s mouth, her pent-up desire struggled to take over. And Tori, while still feeling trepidations, was quickly overcoming them as her own desire flamed through her.

Tanned fingers combed through black tresses and caressed the neck and the back of Jade’s head as they held her to Tori. Soon, it was Tori plundering Jade’s mouth with her tongue, telling the other, in no uncertain terms, that she wanted Jade. She needed Jade. And she was going to have Jade.

With that realization, Jade knew she didn’t have to hold back any more. The hottest kiss they had yet shared became nearly incendiary as they struggled to best each other while loving the feel of each other’s tongue caressing and sliding against theirs.

Finally, with a huge intake of breath, Jade forced her head back. As she panted, she was gratified to see that Tori was as out of breath as she was.

Resting her forehead on Tori’s, Jade stared into the deep brown eyes with a smile and declared, “You do want this to happen!”

Tori leaned up and brushed her lips with Jade’s. “More than anything.”

“Scared?”

“Yes but only that I won’t satisfy yo…”

Jade didn’t let her finish that thought, kissing Tori into silence. Those same full lips trailed across Tori’s cheek until she was nibbling Tori’s ear and dipping her tongue in briefly, several times. Each time brought a gasp from Tori as her body shivered slightly.

Almost forgot that’s one of her erogenous zone, Jade thought with an inner smile.

She began to kiss down Tori’s slender throat, sucking and licking the sensitive flesh. Then along the collar bone and down to those perfect small breasts.

Taking her time, Jade lavished licking kisses, alternating with sucking licks, on the sensitive nubs. When she was teasing one nipple, she toyed with the other.

Given Tori’s past and the fact that this was their first time together, Jade was deliberately gentle with her new lover, her old love.

Soon the kisses moved down and Jade reached Tori’s navel. She French kissed it and heard Tori gasp again as her tongue dipped in. Another new erogenous zone… Gotta remember this one.

The Goth continued to kiss down her girl’s body until she reached the perfect little triangle of brown curls. First she nuzzled the fur as she inhaled the aroma of Tori’s arousal. Then Jade traced her tongue around the perfectly shaved edges before bisecting the triangle, tasting a bit of Tori trapped in the curls, before reaching her prize.

Thumbs gently pulled the outer pudenda apart and Jade stared in awe and wonder at the glistening cavern in front of her.

She started by gently blowing across the heated flesh, causing Tori to moan in excitement, then slowly began to lick and kiss the lust-swollen lips. Jade took her time to mentally map all the soft curves and folds of Tori’s sex with the tip of her tongue and with her lips as she suckled the moist, salty-sweet flesh.

Finally she dipped her tongue into the liquid heat, probing as far as possible, and as gently as possible, into Tori Vega. Setting up a rhythm, Jade continued to probe and thrust into Tori, tasting every millimeter of the flesh inside.

Tori, who had not even masturbated since her assault, was already on the edge from their make-out session. Jade’s erotic journey across her body almost set her off as well. Now she cried out softly as she came from Jade’s tongue and lips.

But it didn’t end as Jade continued to work on her sex. Now fingers dipped inside as that wonderful mouth took her clit and began to suck, Jade’s supple tongue gently brushing the tip.

It didn’t take long and Tori cried out again as she had a second, even more powerful climax, her juices flowing into Jade’s mouth.

Lizzie heard the unexpected noise and started to cry. ‘How dare someone interrupt her sleep?” was the message she tried to convey.

After licking the girl clean, Jade moved up and settled her chin on Tori’s stomach, saying, “See? You just had to wake the baby!”

Tori beamed at Jade even as she stuck her tongue out.

Jade pressed her face into the soft skin over Tori’s belly, giggling into her girlfriend’s tummy. This caused Tori to giggle in response.

After a short, shared interval, the beautiful, young lovers rose from their bed, holding hands as they crossed the room to check on their daughter.


	4. Days of Future Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of vignettes showing the future for Tori, Jade, Liz and the rest of the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 more chapter that's being betaed now.
> 
> Special thanks to Loganx5 for all the invaluable assistance with the story - grammar, punctuation, spelling and even some tremendously useful suggestions for dialogue and characterizations.

Part 4  
Days Of Future Past

Tori Vega-West was sitting on the sofa in their sun room, ignoring the view down into the LA Basin. 

Her baby’s sixteenth birthday was coming and she had no idea what to get her. So Tori was idly flipping through a photo album her sister had put together of digital pictures printed on photo quality paper, mounted, labeled and dated. She loved these pictures. And, sometimes they helped her come up with a good gift for her wife or daughter.

The shots were mostly of Tori, Jade, Liz and their extended family. But, near the beginning, were her personal favorites. Specifically, there were four pictures, the last three being a sequence of shots.

The first, labeled “Mothers – July, 2012” showed Tori and Jade in profile. They were standing in front of the full-length mirror in Tori’s room. Tori’s shirt was pulled up above her swollen belly and Jade was standing directly behind her with her pale hands resting over the growing baby. The Goth’s chin was resting on Tori’s shoulder, her gaze following Tori’s as they looked at the mirror.

The second, labeled “You In There? – July, 2012”, was of Jade kneeling before Tori, her cheek and ear pressed against the baby-swollen belly. Jade’s eyes were closed and her hand rested on the tanned flesh next to her face.

The third, labeled “That’s My Niece! – July, 2012”, was the funniest. Jade’s face was still pressed to Tori’s abdomen but her eyes were wide and her mouth was O-shaped in surprise.

The last, labeled “In Trouble Already – July, 2012”, was almost as funny. Jade still knelt in front of Tori, holding up a finger and apparently scolding the developing child.

Sitting back with her eyes closed, Tori remembered that day. 

~flashback~

Tori complained, "I'm fat. And I'm ugly!"

Jade came up and held Tori from behind, her hands pressed lightly to the swollen belly and her chin resting on Tori’s shoulder. "No, you're not. You're not fat. Just looks bigger on your twig-like body. And you're no uglier than usual, Vega."

Jade continued to hold Tori loosely. Tori's hands slid up and covered hers and they both giggled when they felt the baby kick again.

Kneeling in front of Tori, Jade’s face reflected the awe at the movement of the coming baby. Settling her cheek against Tori's belly, Jade felt the baby kick again, softly. "God, this is so awesome!"

"Isn't it?" Tori agreed.

"Yeah, there's another annoying little Vega in there, already kicking me," Jade mock complained, her smile belying her comments.

Another, harder kick and Jade’s expression turned to surprise as she felt the tiny foot hit her cheekbone. “Hey!”

Laughing, Tori asked, “What?”

Then she pulled back and stared as if she was looking at the developing child inside and held up her finger, “You better not make a habit of kicking me in the mouth! Or anywhere else! Your mama better teach you the consequences…”

Tori pulled Jade up and hugged her. “I will. Don’t worry, I will.”

~end flashback~

“Boy, was Jade pissed when she learned that Trina had taken these pics,” Tori said aloud, giggling for a moment. Later though, Jade asked for a set to be emailed to her and the Goth ended up using the second picture as the wallpaper on her laptop for years. Until the picture of the two brides, and their daughter, on their wedding day replaced it.

Liz’s Sweet Sixteen was a few months away but Tori started to fret early. And, as soon as Liz’ birthday was past, she’d start worrying about Christmas – which was the worst since she had Jade, Liz, her family, Jade’s family, the gang and her agent and staff.

Tori smiled. It was stressful but so worth it. She loved them all and would do anything for any one of them. Liz was that way. In fact she was much like her mother. At sixteen, Tori didn’t really know what she wanted, even when it came to birthday presents. She had just joined Hollywood Arts and was slowly figuring out who she was and what she wanted.

Maybe Jade has some ideas, she thought.

Tori got up and set the album on the glass-topped table before her, saying aloud, “This isn’t helping. May as well get started on dinner.”

~~~~~

Elizabeth Catrina Vega-West returned home from school and yelled, “Momma?”

Tori had been Mami for the first twelve years of Liz’ life then it slowly morphed into Momma. Jade was originally Mommy but that shortened to Mom as well.

Tori called from the kitchen, “In here, sweetie!”

Liz trotted into the large kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the breakfast table. The 15-year old girl was nearly the spitting image of her mother when she was the same age. Incredibly similar features; same caramel skin; same deep, sparkly, brown eyes; long brown hair and the same bubbly attitude. To Tori’s relief, she never could see any trace of any of the three rapists.

“Mom home yet?”

“Nope. Still at the studio. How was school?”

“Good. Sikowitz wants us to do a method acting thing Friday night at his place.”

Tori smiled. She remembered when she, Jade and the rest of her gang had to do that. Didn’t seem possible that it was nearly eighteen years since they were in character. Then again, both she and Jade had played cop and/or farm girl a few times since that weekend…

Tori saw something in her daughter’s face and walked over, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “What’s on your mind, kiddo?”

“Well, some of my friends were talking about, you know, family and stuff. And I’ve been kinda wondering about…uh…”

“You want to know about your father.”

“Yes. Just something about him.”

Tori took a deep breath and asked, “Can this wait ‘til Jade is home?”

Liz nodded, “But I want to know. I’ll keep pestering you and Mom ‘til I find out what I want to know.”

Nodding, Tori found she could not look her little girl in the eye. 

Tori had known this was coming but she was still stumped about what to tell her daughter. In the past, she and Jade had simply told her that her father had gone away. Somehow, this simple excuse seemed to work as a few of Liz’ classmates had lost their fathers during the end of the US involvement in Afghanistan when they were still babies.

As ever, when this topic came up, Tori’s mind drifted back, hopefully to find a way to ease into, or away from, this conversation.

~long-term flashback~

Fourteen years before…

Jade and Tori had been reticent about publicly airing their lives together. The fear of homophobic decision makers at the various studios in LA predominated. 

Their mutual decision began when they were both beginning work on their careers while attending college at UCLA. Jade was in film school and Tori was in music, naturally. When their academic careers truly started out, they discussed their lifestyle.

After much hemming and hawing, Jade finally said, “Tori, I love you and I want to be with you but…”

“…Maybe we should keep our relationship a secret until we’re established in our careers?” Tori finished her lover’s concern.

“Yeah,” Jade replied, in an unusually embarrassed tone. “I agree but I hate it!”

“So do I, Jade. But you and I know there’s still too much homophobia out there in the industry. You get your first movie and I’ll get my first big concert tour and we’ll discuss it then. Meanwhile, we’re just roomies sharing expenses…”

Jade grinned evilly, “Among other things…”

Tori and Jade also kept their daughter a secret to most of the people they knew. Tori still lived at home so she could raise Liz with Jade’s and her mother’s help. Surprisingly, to Tori, Jade and Holly, Trina became a much more focused and less egotistical girl and really helped out with her niece. 

Jade was splitting her time between the Vega house and her own home. She and Tori were growing closer and closer. Jade found it easier to say the magic phrase, ‘Tori I love you.”

But that love had to stay hidden for the time being. Both Tori and Jade were afraid of a much worse outcome for their partner and both were so happy that their mutual concern was shared and they had agreed on what they felt they had to do. In some ways, even this mild deception deepened their love.

~~~~~

UCLA became sort of a new Hollywood Arts. Beck was in film school with Jade. Andre and Tori took music classes together and Cat was deeply into what was essentially a double major with costume and set design for both theater and film. They still hung out together and still had their movie nights but now they were every two weeks or, when midterms and finals neared, monthly.

Everyone took classes in the other majors as Tori, Cat and Andre still loved acting and Jade still loved to sing. Especially with her girlfriend. Beck was the odd-man-out as he stayed focused on film making.

The only real problem was for Trina. She tried to sing as an audition for a voice class at USC and was denied. She tried the same for UCLA and the professor and the other judges roared with laughter, thinking she intentionally butchered the song.

The wanna-be diva dropped out of school, thinking they’d miss her and beg her to come back. When reality set in, Trina was inconsolable for weeks afterwards. As far as she was concerned, her life was over.

~~~~~

Twelve years before…

All five of the Hollywood Arts gang were making great strides in their chosen majors. Film studio internships loomed for Jade, Beck and Cat. Tori was slowly releasing some original songs to the internet through a website a classmate set up for her. Andre helped her, and himself, by working on the music and appearing in the amateur vids they made.

Even Lizzie had a starring role in a duet Tori and Cat sang of 'Toorah-loo-ra Loo-ral' as the two friends sang the four year old beauty to sleep.

But the biggest change was with Trina. After wallowing in self-pity for nearly a month, she got up and decided to try something different. Starting with Open Mic nights at the Improv and a few other comedy clubs, she began to make a name for herself as a stand-up comic. She even used her less than stellar musical talents as part of her schtick. Before long, she was getting bookings at the smaller comedy clubs around the Southland and getting noticed for her comedic timing and self-deprecating humor, not to mention she was one of the cuter young comedians on the local circuit.

~~~~~

Ten years before…

“Lizzie?”

“Yes Mami?” the adorable five year old replied.

“You know your mama and I love you.” The pretty little brunette nodded. Tori went on, “And we love each other too.”

Lizzie smiled widely, “Yeah. And I love you both.”

“Well, sweetheart, you’re going to be starting school soon. You know how we asked you not to tell your friends at the daycare about your mommy and I?” Lizzie nodded. “Well, we need you to keep the secret for a little while longer when you go to school, okay? Can you be a big girl again?”

Proudly, Lizzie nodded and hugged her mother, kissing her briskly then buried her little face the woman’s fragrant hair. “I’m a big girl and I can keep secrets.” 

She loved secrets and keeping them. Her mothers had told her it was important to keep secrets so people would trust her. She felt proud and important about having secrets.

“Mommy,” Lizzie asked her darker haired mother.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I like keeping secrets. I like you trusting me.”

Both women smiled proudly and the three hugged each other.

~~~~~

While in her final year of college, Tori had managed to get a few more songs recorded and released on-line, with some moderate financial success. Based on her showcases at the Platinum Awards, the Northridge College basketball game (“Never speak of it,” Tori would echo her partner) and the Chris Burm Show, she already had a fair amount of internet buzz and had a loyal following through the various social networking sites.

Thanks to that earlier publicity and internet buzz, Tori got a contract from a small record label while still in college. Her first song broke the top 100. The ensuing album, which featured re-recordings of the songs that had been available online with a few new ones, had a top 10 song as well and the album eventually went gold. Other labels tried to lure Tori away but she stuck with the guys who took a chance on her. As a result, within a few years, the label, PCH-1, ended up becoming a major player in the music industry based on Tori’s success, coupled with her loyalty.

Not that Jade wasn’t successful – just that most of it was behind the camera and microphone. She got her start in the indy film genre and garnered a couple of moderate hits including a Sundance winner. Since then, she had steady work as a writer and director both on the big screen and television. 

As with Tori’s career, Jade’s started to ramp up during her senior year. Her academic adviser saw the raw talent Jade exhibited and helped her get some work ghost-writing for several TV shows on the CW network. She hated the shows – “Namby-pamby vampires, wimpy werewolves, and witches that are worse bitches than Desperate Housewives.” – but the experience was great for her and got her foot in the door for further work.

Her father, seeing her potential finally, helped finance her independent short film 'The True Nature of Vampires'. It was a gory, scary film and was shown at both the Aspen and the Sundance Film Festivals to excited movie-goers and critics.

This got her additional funding which led to her first big, post-college project - an expanded version of her short film to a full-length feature. While not another Juno, it was a big hit in movie houses around the country and the indy film circuit, especially IFC, loved it.

~~~~~

Tori was giddy when she received the notification that she had been nominated for a Grammy for Best New Artist. 

“JADE!!! JADIE!!!”

“Don’t call me that!” Jade yelled back. Then she found herself jumping up and down with her girlfriend when Tori told her the news and asked her to be her ‘plus one’.

Sounding oddly girly, Jade said, “I have nothing to wear!”

“Mall attack!” Tori yelled.

And with Lizzie in her stroller, the threesome were soon prowling the nearest Hollywood mall for appropriate Grammy wear. 

As they entered the first store, Tori said, “Nothing outrageous! I don’t want to be embarrassed on the red carpet.”

“Hey! I’m nothing if not outrageous!” Jade retorted. But, in the end, she went with a simple satiny navy gown with a dark purple sash. The neck was vee-shaped and allowed just enough cleavage to keep Tori distracted throughout their visit to the dress store. The ankle-length skirt was slit above her knees on both sides – another facet of the gown Tori loved.

Tori found a similar, simple but beautiful gown. Hers was a light blue and had a high neck but a bare back. The skirt was slit on one side to show off her lovely legs.

~~~

As the Grammies neared, Tori became more and more nervous. In truth, Jade was becoming worried about her sanity. “You’re too Cat-like, Vega. Calm the hell down.”

“But Jade, this could make my career! We’d be set. I… Oh my god! Have you seen Lizzie’s pacifier?” 

“So, back to the non-sequitors? ‘Hi, I’m Tori. I like peanut butter. Where’s my comb?’” Jade scoffed.

“I don’t talk like that!!!” Tori growled. But Jade noted that she didn’t deny the non-sequitor accusation.

~~~

The day of the awards, Tori was strangely calm. Jade was worried. 

As they waited for the limo, Jade realized that Tori was absolutely stunning in her new dress. The combination of the gown with her softly styled hair and artfully applied makeup emphasized her sexy, beautiful girl-next-door persona. ‘Not that she’s not absolutely gorgeous but this dress… I can’t wait ‘til later tonight…’ Aloud, she muttered, “Wonder how much sexier she’d be with her glasses?”

“Huh? Jade?”

“Um…nothing.”

At that point, Dr. Rhapsody pulled up in his stretch SUV. Tori had some final instructions for the sitter, “She can stay up ‘til my category but then she has to go to bed. She had a good nap so that shouldn’t be too bad. Jade’s parents will be by to pick her up after the ceremony. Probably about a half hour or so afterwards. And you have the emergency contact numbers and…”

“C’mon, Vega!” Jade grabbed Tori’s wrist, pulling her towards the door.

“Good luck!” the sitter called towards the closing door.

~~~

Both Jade and Tori were sensations on the red carpet. Young beautiful talented women who seemed so down-to-earth were a welcome rarity. Especially compared to the former pop stars who were trying to resurrect their notoriety – one had a rainbow Mohawk replacing her long, blonde locks. Another wore a dress, if it could be called that, that was made of the old, neon-colored shag material with the largest pink, yellow or green covering specific portions of her anatomy.

Inside, the couple found their families and joined them as the crowd in the Staples Center murmured in the background. “Kinda reminds me of Hollywood Arts,” Jade said to Tori and Trina.

Beyonce’, the host that year, handled the emcee duties well and was amusing with her scripted lines and some that had to be ad libs, at least to Tori’s and Jade’s trained ears.

Finally came the moment when she introduced Taylor Swift to give the award that had brought them there. As she listed the nominees, Tori turned to Jade, “I gotta pee!”

In a quiet, stern voice, Jade simply said, “NO!”

With her stunning smile, Taylor said, “And the winner of the Best New Artist is…”

“Oh god, I can’t take this…” Tori whined.

“TORI VEGA!” 

With a shocked look, Tori’s head pivoted around. “Did I…”

“Go!” Jade said, pushing Tori to her feet. She stood and they hugged, then Tori turned to her extended family and hugged each of them before heading to the stage.

When she got there, Taylor embraced her. Tori muttered, “I love you…and your music!” Then Taylor handed the Grammy to the blushing Tori and stepped back, leaving the young singer at the podium.

“I…I don’t know what to say. I really didn’t expect to win so I never… Alright. I learned improv in school so here goes…

“First, I want to thank my family, David and Holly Vega and my sister Trina for all the support over the years. And to Andre Harris, the master engineer and session guy, who helped produce my album. To Hollywood Arts High School for giving me the training and the opportunity to follow my dream. To everyone at PCH-One Records. You are all wonderful. And, last but far from least, my former enemy and now best friend and roomie, Jade West. I love you all!” By this point, the brunette was openly crying and laughing.

With the cheers of the crowd echoing around her, Tori let herself be led off the stage. Taylor walked with her and said, “I love your work too. You’re going to go places.”

Back stage, during the commercial break, Beyonce’ came up to Tori. “Congratulations, Tori. I’ve heard your stuff and you definitely earned that.”

“Oh my God! Beyonce’? I…”

“Easy girl. We’ve all been there. I’m not all that different from you. Neither is Taylor. We all started out unknown.”

“Still…”

“Tori, can I ask you something?” Tori nodded mutely. “I was given a song a few years ago. I still have the demo disk. These wannabe engineers gave it to me but never told me where they got it. The song was marvelous and distinctive. It kind of sounds like some of what you have on ‘Make It Shine’. Did you record ‘You’re the Reason’?”

“OH MY GOD! My friend, Andre Harris and I wrote that for my sister for her birthweek.”

“Birth…week?”

“Long story. She sold it and…”

“I’ve heard of Harris. He’s supposed to be a real up and comer.”

“He is!”

A man came up, “Sixty seconds, Beyonce’.”

“Okay, I wanna meet you and Andre. It’s high time you got credit for that song. And a fair percentage of the profits too…” Beyonce’ started to walk away then said, “I think you have some fans…”

Tori, who was speechless at the superstar’s offer, turned to see her family coming towards her. She ran and started to hug them, careful not to damage the award. Jade looked past them and said, “Hey! Beyonce’! I wanna talk to you!”

“Jade, it’s okay. She already talked to me about the song. She’s so cool…”

Jade waved at the musician, yelling, “Love your stuff!” Then she turned and muttered, “God, way to make an impression…”

After giving Jade a scolding look, she grabbed her girlfriend in a tight embrace. “I WON! I WON!”

“Yeah, you did,” Jade said as if she knew it all along.

“And Taylor Swift gave it to me! And Beyonce’… Oh God! Can this get any better?”

Jade smile wickedly. She knew a way to make it way better – when they got home later.

~~~

At the after party, Jade and Tori made the rounds. Jade tried, and mostly succeeded, in pulling off her cool persona. Tori was wide-eyed at all the celebrities. When these people came to congratulate her, she managed to mutter something but ended up looking at her hand as if some of the stardom rubbed off on her.

After an hour or so, Taylor Swift came over to the couple. “I remember when I was in your shoes in ’08. I had no idea what I was doing here.”

“Yeah, it’s surreal.”

“Well, don’t worry. It’s still an amazing journey. Don’t let yourself get used to it. Embrace the wonder and the thrills. That’s what helps keep me and my music fresh, I think.”

“Thank you. Oh, this is my friend Jade.”

“Nice to meet you. So you’re Tori’s muse?”

“Nah. Just her friend and roommate.”

“Keep an eye on her. Keep her grounded. Don’t let her go all Britney on us.”

“No way in hell! I’ll smack her down if she goes crazy on me.”

Taylor leaned in to Tori and whispered, “Your girlfriend is good for you. You’re lucky you have someone like that.”

“She’s not…”

“Okay. Don’t ask, don’t tell,” Taylor said with a wink and a smile.

In her normal speaking voice, she said, “I have one last bit of advice. Agents and producers will be coming out of the woodwork now. Don’t let them sway you when they promise you the Moon and the stars. And proposal, and it should be written, should go through a lawyer you trust.”

“Thank you. I’ll remember that. But I don’t think I’m going anywhere for a while. I really like PCH.”

Beyonce’ finally managed to pry herself away from some Hollywood types and came over to again congratulate Tori. “Hey, Taylor. Hi Tori, just want to congratulate you again. You deserve it.”

“Th..thank you,” Tori replied, suddenly self-conscious again.

“And you’re Jade?” 

“Yep. That’s me.”

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Beyonce’ had a stern look on her face but her eyes belied that expression.

“Nothing. It was about…”

“The birthweek song?”

“Birthweek?” Taylor asked.

Jade replied, “Long story.”

Beyonce’ smiled widely, “Tori and I already spoke about it. I’ve been trying to find out who created the song for years. Now I’m finally going to give Tori and Andre Harris the credit they deserve.” She turned to someone nearby, “Those engineers who brought me the song? Off my list.” The aide nodded and walked away, talking into her cell.

“Tori, if you can swing it, I’d love to meet with you and Andre. Maybe lunch later this week?”

“S-sure,” Tori said, a huge smile lighting up her face.

Finally, the two superstars left the future superstar and her ‘friend’ to mingle. “They are such a cute couple,” Beyonce’ observed.

Taylor nodded, “I know, right?”

~~~

Later that night, the young couple were back in their apartment. Tori yawned widely and stretched, the award still clenched in her left hand. “I’m so beat!”

“Really? I thought some more congratulations were in order,” Jade said, her arms circling Tori’s waste from behind as she kissed the girl’s shoulders.

“Oh…” Tori moaned.

As one hand moved up and the other moved down, Jade said, “Congratulations.”

Tori shivered and spun, kissing Jade powerfully and passionately. “Let’s take it into the bedroom…”

As they headed for the bedroom, Jade said, “You are not sleeping with that!”

“Why not?” Tori whined, reluctant to give up her award in case it would vanish like a soap bubble.

Jade had the perfect answer though. “Because I don’t want to find fake suction marks on me from the gramophone. And…’cuz we’re not gonna get much sleep… 

"Now, put it on the night stand so you can see it whenever you wake up. And go get your glasses. I wanna see just how much sexier you can be in that gown.”

~~~~~

It almost seemed as if Fate was trying to make up for the horrible experience Tori endured by helping her and her friends quickly rise in their chosen professions. They all passed it off as luck. All except Jade, who, in a moment of unusual camaraderie, said, “Nah, we’re just all incredibly talented. Not to mention hot!”

More cases in point: 

During the same span of time that Jade and Tori were building their careers and reps, Andre had also broken into the music biz. Since his junior year in college, he did time as a session keyboard artist and sang backgrounds on several successful albums. In time, his name was recognized as one of the best new song-writers in the industry – both for his lyrics and his melodies. 

The man’s ear for music and what did and did not work was a big asset. In addition, his innate talent with various instruments was another plus. Versatility in the music industry is a huge plus for any artist.

Cat Valentine got an apprenticeship at Universal Studios in the wardrobe department. Fortunately her boss overlooked her ditzy eccentricities and recognized Cat’s singular talent at design. Inside four years, she was one of the lead wardrobe designers at Universal. And got sole credit for several major movies. She also ended up developing some of the new, original character designs for Paramount Studios’ newest ‘Star Trek’ film.

Beck moved back to Canada, Vancouver specifically, and, in the same intervening years, was writing and directing several made-for-TV movies for both Lifetime and the SyFy network. In addition, he worked on several TV series that aired in both Canada and the US. His work eventually garnered him Gemini and Emmy nominations and a solid career in Hollywood North.

None of the three had significant others. Andre was still the likable player he was in high school and wasn’t ready to settle down yet. “I’m young, hot and sexy! Why should I deprive all those women of this?’

“Oh please,” Jade moaned as Tori rolled her eyes.

~~~~~

Cat became so focused on her work that she rarely even noted the legendary performers she worked with. Given that, it’s no surprise she didn’t notice too many of the eligible young men around her.

“Jade,” Tori said one night as they cuddled their sweaty, exhausted bodies together.

“Hmm?”

“I think we need to get Cat a boyfriend.”

“No. No, no, no, no, no.” Jade said. “You want me to say it in different ways? I can even sing it.”

Tori just smiled. Denial may be more than a river in Egypt but she knew had her woman right where she wanted her.

As it turned out, that was unnecessary. When Cat was contracted to Paramount, she met one of the off-screen lighting techs. He was a decent enough looking guy with short, curly hair and, under his plaid shirt, a fairly muscular build. And Cat felt sure she knew him.

He was enigmatic as they talked and she didn’t even learn his name until after she agreed to go out with him.

“Sinjin! Get over here! We have to run yet another lighting test!”

“Sinjin?” Cat said. “Sinjin Van Cleef?!?” When he nodded, Cat hugged him fiercely, “Sinjin!”

“Hey, Cat.”

“You look so…different.”

“Yeah, I started working out and got contacts.”

“Are you still…weird?”

“Uh, yeah. Guess so.”

“Yay!”

~~~~~

Chicago’s Second City accepted Trina to their ranks and she began to hone her comedic talents. She was realistic enough to know she wouldn’t necessarily go the route of Belushi, Ackroyd, Fey, Colbert or any of the innumerable legends that started there, but she still grasped at the opportunity and experience with both hands firmly.

As she performed and learned at the Lincoln Park club, she honed her craft, much like the large alumni group that came from the venerable institution over the previous nearly five decades. Her enthusiasm was contagious and many of her fellow performers found themselves really striving to be the best in an unplanned, light-hearted competition.

And, one winter evening at a club in Bucktown, Trina finally met the man of her dreams, Drake Parker. They went for coffee that night after his set at The Goat’s Place on Ashland and soon were dating seriously. Drake even joined in on some of Trina’s gigs, playing music that she intentionally couldn’t sing to.

~~~~~

Five years before…

Four years after they finished school, the lovers decided it was time. They had enough professional cred to withstand the potential backlash of coming out – Tori with an upcoming fourth album already generating high sales buzz and Jade with her third, original theatrical horror script being developed at Universal. 

And they felt they owed it to their friends, family and especially the little girl who meant more than anything else to the young women.

Tori called a press conference at PCH-1 Studios. The usual entertainment reporters were there – men and women from E!, MTV, VH-1, Rolling Stone, Spin and the big four networks among others from individual large-scale daily papers around the country. People, Us and a few other celeb periodicals also had reporters there. After all, she was a hot, beautiful, rising star.

After Tori was introduced, she stepped up to the podium, flanked by her agent and Jade. “I’d like to make a brief statement. Please guys, hold your questions for later. Okay?”

Tori Vega had a way with the press and there were a bunch of mumbled yeses and nods.

“Okay, there have been rumors floating around for a while now about my relationship with Jade West,” Tori started, nodding to her girlfriend. “Well, Jade and I discussed this and we’ve decided it’s time for the truth.

“Jade and I have been friends since our senior year at Hollywood Art High School. Before that, we were…a little antagonistic.”

“We were enemies,” Jade said over Tori’s shoulder into the mike. This brought chuckles from the assembled media.

Tori looked back and denied that statement, “We weren’t enemies. At worse, we were frenemies…”

“Okay, I’ll accept that,” Jade conceded.

“May I continue?” Tori asked in a snarky tone. Jade nodded with a small smile. More chuckles from the reporters.

“So, we…became close the summer between our junior and senior years. And, as a result, Jade and I became partners. 

“Not just partners. We’ve got a deeper bond than that. We’re soul mates. We realized we belong together. And we have been since back in 2012.”

A reporter in the back yelled, “Why did you wait to admit it?”

Tori admonished the woman, “Jill, I asked for questions to wait. Remember?” The reporters all snickered and the offending reporter mumbled a loud “Sorry” as she turned beet red.

“Apology accepted. But it’s a valid question. As you all know, there is still a certain amount of homophobia in Hollywood. Maybe not as severe as other parts of the country but still there. Jade and I decided to play roommates...”

“With benefits,” Jade interjected to the laughter of the assembled reporters.

“As I was saying,” Tori continued, aiming a glare at Jade who blithely ignored it. “We decided to play roommates until we were established and could come out publicly.”

“Sucked too,” Jade interjected. “It sucks that talented people – any people for that matter - have to worry about such trivial things as who they love. Why should that matter more than what they can do?”

Tori smiled and said, “My gal here can be outspoken. Many of you already know that. But that’s just part of the reason I love her. 

“Yes, I did say love her. I love Jade West. We’ve been together for years and plan to be together many more years.”

“Hey!” Jade interjected. “I thought we were gonna spend the rest of our lives together.”

The gathered reporters laughed as Tori said, “Yes. I want that more than anything.”

Stepping to the side of the podium, she dropped to her knee and pulled a small box from under the podium. “Jade West, will you marry me?”

Jade stood there, glaring at Tori. Finally, she said, “Way to put me on the spot, Vega! Why didn’t you just wait ‘til you did the National Anthem at the Dodger game next week? At least you coulda been on the Jumbotron that way.”

The reporters laughed quietly even as they watched the proposal, waiting for the answer. Photographers took picture after picture as the proposal stalled, naturally.

Tori sighed and asked, “Can’t you just say yes?”

“I suppose I could, Vega, but what would be the fun in that?”

With a nasty smirk, Tori said, “You know, I could always go back to guys…”

Jade laughed, pulled Tori up to her feet and said, “Alright already! I will marry you. I love you Tori and I want to officially be a part of your life.”

Now it was Tori’s turn up the ante as a smart ass, “Well, only if you’re sure…”

They two beautiful stars hugged and kissed each other in front of the assembled media. They were oblivious to the applause from the assembled reporters.

But they did see the repeated, hilarious, well-received rebroadcasts of that sequence of events during the press conference. YouTube had nearly over a million hits in the first two days after the vid was uploaded.

As expected, both ladies took hits of another kind from the more conservative members of their fan bases. And, of course, the Religious Right. Jade’s response: “Asshats, all of ‘em.”

There were slight losses in their fan bases on their individual official sites. Even more unfriended them on Facebook. But Twitter gained. 

“Jade, did we make a mistake?” Tori asked as she lost another few hundred fans.

“Screw ‘em, Vega! We’ll be fine,” Jade said, hugging her girlfriend. This was a more recent change in Jade’s demeanor – she actually instituted a hug. Before, she merely accepted them. But she found a special solace in Tori’s arms and, obviously, Tori felt the same. 

~~~~~

Another month’s worth of work with Andre and Tori’s fourth album, her first post-coming out album, was released. Compared to her earlier pop albums, it was a more jazzy sound with some blues riffs mixed in. Not the typical fluffy top 40 music on her previous three releases but Tori felt the need to branch out. 

As with Tori’s earlier albums, Jade participated. On the first three albums, Jade sang backup vocals on a couple of tracks per disk. This time, she and Tori sang two true duets, their voices contrasted and complimented each other. 

The reviews were generally positive. Virtually every review noted the depth of feeling in the duets. Rolling Stone and Spin both stated the duets were the best songs on a very good album. 

Still, the sales were slow initially, sparking another bout of self-doubt from the brunette. Jade’s response to this: “Screw ‘em, Vega! The album is your best yet. And sales aren’t that bad. Remember your first album? Didn’t really start to move for a few months.”

“But Jade, a few months nowadays and my album becomes ancient history.”

“Damn, Vega. It’s only one album. Even the Stones had a clunker.”

“Gee thanks,” Tori said sarcastically. “Name it.”

“Huh?”

“Name the Stones album that was a clunker.”

“Um… It’s on the tip of my tongue…”

“Yeah, right!”

“Don’t question me Vega! I still carry sharp objects…”

~~~~~

“Thanks, Tori!” Trina yelled at her younger sister over the phone.

“Huh? What? Trina, what are you yelling about?”

“Just had to come out this week, didn’t you?”

“Trina, calm down. What’s going on? Why are you suddenly so upset about my lifestyle?”

“Oh pooh on your lifestyle. I have big news too but it won’t even make a blip on Mom and Dad’s radar now.”

“OH! MY! GOD! Drake proposed?!?”

“No! Not that. Drake and I are going to New York. We’re going to be on SNL!”

Tori was jumping up and down and squealing so loud, Trina could’ve heard her in Chicago without a phone. Trina didn’t notice because she was jumping and squealing just as loud at her end.

~~~~~

One of the new songs that Tori and Jade had recorded together, Love Shouldn’t Be Hard, was about two women in love. It was song Tori had written a few years before and never used. A last minute addition to the album after the coming-out press conference, the song initially was getting a lot of play on the FM stations like KROQ in LA, WXRT in Chicago and WFMU in New York. It was a raw, jazzy love ballad that reflected the desires of the women in the face of a world that wouldn’t accept them.

The ‘juicy’ bit of trivia, that Tori’s lady love was singing with her, became one of those factoids that floated around the internet and gave the song added depth and helped propel the album sales higher.

Soon, a video made by Jade, that featured the two of them in the rolls of the women in the song, was getting a lot of attention. VH-1, Logo and other music-related channels aired it regularly. YouTube downloads of the video spiked at the highest music video listing for the site in nearly five years.

By this point, adult contemporary stations around the country were playing the song. 

The big boost came when the LGBT Alliance of Southern California asked to use it as their official song. Tori and Jade discussed it.

“Are we sure we want to be the battle cry of the alliance?” Tori asked as she prepared the salad for their dinner.

“Why not? They’ve been among our best supporters since we came out. And it’s a good song. I’m proud of it,” Jade retorted. She was checking dinner to make sure it didn’t start to burn. “Hang on,” Jade added. Then she yelled, “LIZZIE! COME SET THE TABLE!” She turned back to Tori, “So, I ask again, why not?”

“I dunno. I’m not sure I want to be all that political. Liberal or conservative or middle of the road.”

“Jeez, Vega, it’s just a song. It’s not like we’re creating some liberal left plank for the Dems or the GOP. And if it helps the cause of gender rights, I’m all for it.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Tori conceded, kissing Jade briefly.

Jade smiled then yelled again, “LIZZIE! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND SET THE TABLE!”

~~~~~

Soon after, both girls were invited to 'Jimmy Kimmel Live'. They performed what many now considered their signature song. Rather than lip-sync it or use some taped backing, they sang it a cappella. The audience gave them a standing ovation and made so much noise, Kimmel had trouble announcing the commercial break.

The lovers then got to sit on the couch next the host’s desk. The couple held hands and were slightly nervous. This was a big deal - a TV appearance on one of the major late night talk shows.

“Don’t be nervous,” he said before the end of the break. “They already love you.” Then they were back live and Jimmy asked about their relationship. 

“Well, Jimmy, I guess I was the original catalyst. After I transferred to Hollywood Arts, I spent so much time trying to get Jade to be my friend that I found I was growing fonder of her each time she rebuffed me,” Tori stated.

Jade nodded, “Yeah, she was a real pain in my ass. Oh, can I say ass on late night? Too late, I did already. Twice!”

The audience was loving them and laughed along with them.

“So what turned it around?”

“Um…” Tori and Jade had rehearsed their answer but suddenly the brunette was speechless.

Jade smiled indulgently at her girlfriend and said, “There were several…well, a couple of things that happened our junior year and, as a result, we found each other.”

Jimmy had been told not to bring up their daughter and complied. He really liked the pair and wanted them back. Obviously his audience did as well.

He had to get a dig in and asked, “So, am I invited to the wedding?”

After the crowd noise died down, Tori said, “Sorry Jimmy, we’re having a small ceremony. Just family and friends.”

“Yeah, no wedding crashers,” Jade warned. She turned to the camera and added, “I’m looking at you, paparazzi!” With a devious smile, she added, “But we will accept wedding presents.”

“JADE!”

“VEGA!”

The show faded to commercial as the audience was howling at the girls antics.

The next week, they appeared on 'The Conan O’Brien Show' and were again warmly greeted by the audience. In a departure for his show, he had them perform early in the show then had them join him for the customary Q&A.

“Wow, Conan, you are freakin’ huge!” Jade said as she sat down after being dwarfed by the six-plus foot tall host as they joined him.

His co-host, Andy Richter replied first, “That’s what his wife said!”

“Hey! Andy, what did we say about pillow talk?” Conan said. Then, with a smirk he added, “But yes. Yes, I am…” 

Before the questions began, he stated, “I have to say that you are undoubtedly the cutest couple to grace this stage.”

The audience howled their agreement.

Tori blushed and Jade scowled. Tori nodded to the audience then to Conan, “Thank you Conan.”

These appearances were followed by 'The Late, Late Show with Craig Ferguson', 'The Chris Burm Show' then a cross-country flight to New York to appear on 'Later with Jimmy Fallon'.

Leno again had stiffed the NBC execs and his chosen host by deciding not to retire again. The other talk shows were calling him the Bret Favre of the talk show industry. Especially Jimmy Fallon, who had been slated to take over as the host of the venerable Tonight Show.

That controversy not withstanding, Tori was still a bit miffed, “No Leno. No Letterman.” 

“Jeez, Tor. That’s the geezer audience. They wouldn’t get us anyway.”

“Hey, Mom and Dad watch them.”

“I rest my case,” Jade replied snidely.

~~~~~

While they were in New York, naturally they saw Trina and Drake. But they didn’t stay with them.

“Tell me again why we’re paying for some expensive-ass hotel room when your sister has her own two-bedroom apartment in the Village?”

“Only one bathroom? Need I say more?” 

Jade had lived in the Vega house enough to know how much the elder Vega sister hogged a bathroom. But Trina did get them free tickets to Saturday Night Live and they were able to sit in the front row.

And Trina came out of character during one of her sketches and introduced the couple. She played it up so well that the result was better than the original skit and the audience ate it up.

Later, at the after party, Trina and Drake introduced the girls to Lorne Michaels. “Hi ladies. Thanks for playing along with Trina earlier.”

“I’m used to it,” Tori sighed.

“Maybe so but it was hilarious. Would you… I mean both of you, would you like to come back and do some skits with your sister?” 

“Oh god, Lorne! That’d be awesome!” Trina exclaimed. 

Tori glanced at Jade and they both nodded. “I think that could be a lot of fun.”

Jade agreed, “Yeah. Maybe we could even sing our song and Little Miss Brown-nose here can butt in as some talent-less prima donna…”

“Jade!” Tori protested.

Trina said, “Ya know, that’s not a bad idea. And then we… Hey! I’m not kissing ass!”

Lorne shook his head, “No, that’s one thing about Trina. If she doesn’t like something, she’s in your face about it.”

Tori sighed again, “Some things never change…”

~~~~~

Sales on Tori’s album rose rapidly as they did their mini-talk show tour. There was even Grammy nomination buzz. Before too long, it was Tori’s best-selling album and was on the Billboard charts for over six months.

Just to keep things in perspective, Jade observed, “Well, it’s no Dark Side of the Moon…”

~~~~~

In one of the last skits on 'Saturday Night Live' before it wrapped for the latest season, Drake and Trina played off on Tori and Jade’s press conference proposal. Then, breaking from the skit, Drake pulled a real diamond ring out and proposed to Trina on nation-wide live TV.

Tori, Jade and Liz, along with David and Holly, flew to New York for the short, small civil ceremony as Trina Vega became Mrs. Drake Parker. Drake’s parents, his sister Megan and Josh, his brother, a successful Broadway agent, were there. Josh stood up as best man while Tori was her sister’s maid of honor.

“What’s with Trina getting hitched like this?” Jade complained at the special dinner at Sardi’s.

“Well, she is the eldest. And I guess it’s okay. I kinda still owe her for HA. Without that, I’d never have met you.”

“That’s another one I owe her,” Jade snarled.

“Jade!”

“Vega!”

“Moms!”

~~~~~

Soon after the talk show tour, Jade was informed she got the green light to make her version of the long-awaited sequel to The Scissoring – the decision had been on hold with the studio after their announcement and engagement. Jade had kept that from Tori but inwardly was incredibly relieved at the recent turn of events.

She was really looking forward to doing a combination prequel/sequel of her favorite movie. And she had control…

~~~~~

Returning home from a planning session for her next album, Tori fell onto the couch, grabbed a controller and began to race with Liz – a highly detailed X-Box version of the annual NASCAR race at Talladega. As they were neck and neck in the final laps, Jade came in and stood in front of them, her fists on her hips.

“Hey!” Tori finally yelled as Liz added “Mo-om!”

“See? Coming out wasn’t so bad, Vega.” Jade looked smug as she waited for her fiancé to agree. Meanwhile, behind the Goth, the two lead cars crashed, precipitating a massive pile-up between the back straight-away.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Tori admitted, tossing the controller to the side. Then snidely added, “West.”

“Just remember that, Vega. I’m always right!”

“Yeah, Mami, Mommy’s always right!”

Jade beamed at her daughter, “That’s my girl!”

“Traitor,” Tori whispered to her daughter even as she kissed her on the side of her head.


	5. The Tori Vega-Jade West Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is the final part of the series. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and supported this story. And, again, I really want to give Loganx5 a huge THANK YOU for all the great suggestions.

The Tori Vega-Jade West Story

~long term flashback cont’d~

Four years before…

~~ … and the senator, while claiming he was not intoxicated, could not explain his nudity.

In other news, the upcoming wedding of popstar Tori Vega and her long-time companion, award-winning Indy film maker Jade West, is today. It’s being called the Celebrity Wedding of the Decade… ~~ 

The wedding day dawned with Tori and Lizzie at her family home in Hollywood. Jade was at the West house. They had agreed to follow the old traditions and hadn’t laid eyes on each other since the rehearsal dinner the night before.

“Mami, why didn’t we stay at home with Mom?”

Tori smiled and explained about traditions. “The bride and groom, or in this case, the bride and bride, shouldn’t see each other before the wedding. It’s good luck.”

“Oh, like my rabbit’s foot?” 

Laughing, Tori replied, “Yes, like your icky rabbit’s foot.”

The wedding was held at Andre’s newly purchased house north of Malibu. It came complete with a large yard overlooking the Pacific. Jade and Tori took rooms at opposite ends of the house as they donned their dresses and primped for the ritual.

“Something old,” Tori muttered, fingering the charm bracelet that represented the gang – the same one that Jade had given her shortly before Liz was born. After the birth of their little girl, two more charms had been added, a small pacifier and entwined Venus symbols. “Something new.” She touched the new pearl earrings her mother had given her the night before in a teary family get-together. “Something borrowed and something blue,” Tori finished, caressing the blue strand of Jade’s hair that was fixed in her brown tresses but hanging free alongside her face.

“Well, maybe not borrowed,” she giggled. “Not like Jade can glue it back.”

“Glue what?” Cat said as she walked in briefly to check on the other half of the wedding party. “I have my Grizzly Glue.”

Tori shuddered, remembering how much trouble that adhesive had caused when Cat made her up as a zombie years before.

Jade had been going through her own checklist. Old was a necklace that came to her from her grandmother and had been given to her great-grandmother for her wedding. New was her own charm bracelet of alternating scissors, pacifiers and entwined Venus symbols, a gift from Tori for her last birthday. Borrowed was a pink hair ribbon from Cat, her Second Maid of Honor. Blue was the navy sash around the waist of her white dress.

“Okay, Kitty-Cat,” Jade said, watching Cat’s face light up at her old nickname. “I’m ready.”

“Yay! So’s Tori! And you’re both so beautiful!”

As they walked slowly through Andre’s house, Jade asked, “So when are you and Van Cleef getting hitched?”

Cat blushed, “We’re sorta okay as we are now…”

“You dirty little minx…” Jade teased, ignoring the fact that she and Tori had been living together ‘in sin’ for almost a dozen years.

The time came, the wedding party marched out and took their positions on either side of the flowered arch. On the Vega side, a cousin, Beck (Jade allowed him to be on Tori’s side to balance the wedding party) and Trina as her sister’s Second Maid of Honor. On the West side, her brother, Sikowitz and Cat, Jade’s Second Maid of Honor. In the middle was the First Maid of Honor, Elizabeth Catrina Vega.

And there was no prouder 11 year old in the state of California.

Drake and Andre played the Wedding March, the guitar and the keyboard meshing well.

First down aisle was James West with his daughter. They hugged and Jade kissed his cheek softly. “Thank you, Dad,” she whispered. He leaned over and pecked his granddaughter before he sat down. Jade quickly kissed Liz as she took her hand and they both watched Tori come down the aisle on her father’s arm. David kissed his daughter, then Jade’s other cheek and then he kissed his granddaughter before sitting down.

The minister began as Liz took up her station directly behind her mothers, holding their rings as the ritual started. The rings were simple, complimentary bands. Tori’s was gold since Jade called Tori her golden girl. Jade’s was silver, her favorite precious metal. Each had both brides’ initials and their wedding date engraved inside the rings.

Then it came time for the vows, of course the wives had their own ready.

Jade started, “Tori, I really had no idea what to say but that I love you and I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for so long. But, even better, I love you. With all my heart and I always will. I will love you until long after the last star in the sky goes out. And I want to be with you for the rest of eternity.”

Jade slid the simple gold band on Tori’s finger. Then she kissed Tori’s hand tenderly.

“Jade West,” Tori began. “You poured coffee on me the first time we met. But, in your favor, it was iced coffee. While we were never friends, you were always there for me when I needed you. And when I really needed you, you showed me how wonderful you could be. And, although I think I always loved you, I knew then that I wanted you in my life. For now and for always, I love you.”

Taking the silver ring from her daughter, Tori slipped it on Jade’s finger and whispered, “I love you Jade West.”

Jade’s return whisper echoed Tori’s, “I love you Tori Vega.”

The minister said, “I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may each kiss the bride.”

To give them credit, each tried to keep the kiss simple but neither could. Even as the audience cheered and applauded, Liz stepped up and had to push between her mothers.

They both were red-faced, a combination of the kiss and embarrassment, as the minister said, “I would like to introduce Mrs. Tori Vega and Mrs. Jade West. May they have a long, happy life together.”

More applause and cheers came as the two soul mates held hands and smiled.

~~~~~

As soon as the newlyweds returned from their honeymoon (and retrieved their little girl from the Vega grandparents), Tori took Jade to see an attorney about officially making her the other parent for Liz.

Adoption forms were filled out and, after the usual bureaucratic delays, Jade West-Vega became the proud mother of a sixty-four inch tall, ninety-five pound, bouncing, little thirteen year old girl.

And Liz Vega officially got herself a second mother and became Elizabeth Vega-West.

And Victoria Vega-West was in heaven. Her world was complete.

~~~~~

Beck had stayed single for a couple of years, honing his craft and building his reputation in the film and TV industries. Then, almost six months after his ex-girlfriend married one of his best friends, came a fateful day when he met the girl who was going to star in his next movie – Phoebe Tonkin.

Beck went to Vancouver International Airport on the north bank of the Middle Arm of the Fraser River, just south of downtown Vancouver. Whenever he could, he liked to meet the flights of people coming into Vancouver who were to work with him on a show or a film. He waited outside the customs area – in this case, psyching himself to act like nothing was special about meeting the lovely Australian actress. 

Suddenly, there she was, coming through the small crowd. She extended her hand as she said, in her rich Aussie accent, “Hello, I’m Phoebe Tonkin. You must be Beck Oliver.” 

The normally very cool, very suave, very laid back Beck Oliver was speechless. He had worked with some of the biggest names in Canadian and American filmdom. But here was the secret celebrity crush he had nursed since he was in high school. The image of this woman had dominated him since he first saw her on H2O Just Add Water on TeenNick. During all of his relationships – from Jade to the present – she had been a shadow in the back of his mind at worst. At best, she was the girl of his dreams. Literally.

And now, this woman was standing right in front of him next to the currency exchange as new arrivals streamed by them heading to courtesy buses, long-term parking or family and friends meeting them.

“Mister Oliver?” she asked with a small smile, her dimples very evident. His brain melted further into mush as he saw those dimples. He finally shook his head and smiled.

“Um… Ah… I… Uh, hi!” He finally took her hand and shook it, even as he marveled at how soft and warm it was.

~~~~~

~~ In the aftermath of the devastating bombing of the Tokyo subway system, public transportation is under greater scrutiny than ever before. Homeland Security has tightened security measures in all subway and elevated trains as well as commercial rail traffic. Delays in all forms of public transportation are to be expected as… ~~ 

Ten months after the ‘celebrity wedding of the year’, at Vancouver International Airport, Jade, Tori, Liz, Cat and Andre slowly made their way through customs. Andre was again between girlfriends and Sinjin was in Shepperton, England helping on a new Anglo-American film at Hammer Studios. The customs lines were long as three different planes had arrived from Alaska and the continental US in a very short time.

Jade was griping about it. “Never used to be this bad.”

“Yeah it was,” Andre stated. “Ever since the Towers.”

“Well, Beck’s parents said it was easier. No customs, no passports, no…”

Tori spoke up, “Jade, that was before. This is the way it is now.”

“Anyway, Jade, aren’t you excited? We’re in Canada!” Cat gushed, clearly excited to be there. “What about you, Lizzie? Are you excited?”

“Yeah! This is cool. I love all the Canadian and Indian stuff on display.” She constantly stopped at the displays scattered through the terminal as the group headed for Customs.

“Native American,” Tori corrected her.

“Wouldn’t it be Native Canadian?” Andre remarked.

“How long is this gonna take?” Jade whined as if she was in pain.

Tori muttered, “So that’s where Liz gets it.”

Finally, after clearing customs, they were met by Beck and his beautiful fiance. Greetings and introductions were shared while waiting for their luggage. Once that was retrieved, it was time for money to be exchanged. 

“The airport exchange has the best rate in town usually,” Beck explained. “But, if you want to shop around, there’s another in the city and one in Richmond that have decent rates. Sometimes better.”

“Let’s just go, Moms,” Liz whined. She was feeling restless and cranky after sitting in the jetliner for several hours.

“Liz! Shush!” Jade said. “Let’s cut to the chase, Beck. What’s the rate here?”

Tori bent over to her daughter, whispering, “Honey, please. We have to do this then we can go. Okay?”

Pouting as only a tween can, Liz stood with her arms crossed, not answering her mothers. 

Trying to ignore the situation between his friends and his goddaughter, Beck went on, “One hundred and fifty Canadian for one hundred American.”

“Let’s do it!” Tori chimed in. Andre and Cat agreed. The redhead with her customary happy squeal.

While Beck, Tori, Cat and Andre took care of the finances, Jade joined Phoebe and Liz on a nearby bench and began to talk to her ex’s new love, “So, Phoebe, how’re things in Australia since Pakistan and India nuked each other’s capitols?”

“Well, the prevailing winds took the worst of the fallout west over the Indian Ocean and the southern end of the Saudi peninsula into the Sahara. So, no. No problem back home. Anyway, we’re on the other side of the equator and if there had been any east-bound transfer, a lot of the heavier particulates would have fallen out before any could reach Oz.” Phoebe sat back with a smug look.

Jade quickly covered up her surprised expression. She wasn’t used to one of Beck’s girlfriends knowing what she was talking about, much less being one-upped by the woman. “I…uh, guess you studied that in college?”

“Actually, I studied acting. But my cousin is a physicist and he told us all of that when my dad became worried after the attacks.” As Jade sat there, becoming more and more impressed by Beck’s fiancé, said fiancé turned to the still agitated young girl, “So, what do you want to do while you’re here, sweetie?”

“I like your accent. And your dimples are real cute. I’m jealous!” Liz replied, a little less sulky. 

“Well, I like your accent Liz. And I’d kill to have your cheeks!” 

And suddenly they were fast friends. 

The two new friends laughed together. Liz saw flyers near a rental car counter and ran over to look at them. She grabbed one and waved it at Phoebe, “Whale watching! That’d be so cool! Hey, Phoebe, d’ya think we could…?”

Jade walked up behind the two looking at the brochure, “So, lemme guess, Beck warned you about me?”

Phoebe turned to Jade with a smile. Jade couldn’t help but see the adorable dimples Beck used to go on about – until she threatened his manhood. “I’d say warn is a strong term. More like clued me in. And?”

“And…what?”

“Did I pass the Jade West Test?” Liz, who had pretended to ignore her two older companions, giggled at that.

“Yeah, you did alright. A lot better than those Northridge bimbos. Or the ones in college.”

“Friends?” Phoebe asked, holding her hand out.

Jade took her hand firmly and shook, “Yeah, alright.” Then, more to herself than her friends, she said, “The West Test. I like it.”

“Let’s go see how badly the people at the exchange are fleecing the rest of your group,” Phoebe offered.

As they strolled over, Jade said, “You know, the kid’s right. You have a great accent.”

With a wicked gleam in her eye, Phoebe countered, “I was just going to say the same thing about you!”

Jade nodded in admiration. “Touché!”

Reaching the rest of their friends at the currency exchange, Tori handed Jade about half of their stack. Jade held up some of the multi-colored Canadian currency and snarkily said, “What’s with the bills? Looks like Monopoly money!”

“I think they’re pretty,” Liz stated, her temper much improved with the prospect of actually seeing whales.

“Me too!” Tori and Cat agreed.

“Hey, as long as it spends, I don’t care what it looks like,” Andre stated.

As they all headed to the parking garage and the rental limo Beck had hired, Phoebe showed Liz some of the coins. “This is the dollar coin. It’s called a loonie.”

“Because of the bird on the one side?”

“Exactly! This is the two dollar coin.” Phoebe held a slightly larger coin that was bronze colored on the inside with a silver ring around it. “It’s also a loonie or a double loonie.”

“Loonie,” Liz snickered.

As they got to the stretch, Beck said, “We’ll drop you at the Hilton so you can get settled in. I have to go to the studio for a couple of hours then I’ll come back and bring you all up to the house for dinner.”

“It’s a beautiful place on the shore of Bowen Island. Across the Strait of Georgia is Vancouver Island, where the outdoor chapel and the B and Bs are located,” Phoebe added.

That evening, the limo picked up the Americans at their hotel and headed up to Horseshoe Bay to catch the ferry to Bowen. No bridges connected the island to the mainland and the island people, like a lot of the less urbanized population of the Vancouver area, relied on ferries to get from one island to another or to the mainland.

Liz loved it! She stood near the prow, enjoying the breeze and the ocean spray. The views on either side were spectacular – hills rising from the waters, covered with the deep green of conifers and the occasional water-side home with a dock.

Bowen Island was heavily forested and the road meandered back and forth through the trees, finally reaching the southern end of the island and the few houses scattered along the shore. The distance between the houses ensured privacy for the homeowners.

Beck had inherited his grandfather’s home. The elder Oliver had built it shortly after returning from the war in Europe in late 1945. He married his high school sweetheart and they moved in as soon as the roof and enough walls were up to protect them from the remnants of North Pacific storms that surged over the Island.

It was a two-story house from the front. The back of the house was three-story with a large deck extending out from the back doors on the middle level. The land continued to slope down to a small, artificial beach with an adjacent boat house and dock.

Phoebe had already fired up the grill and Beck began to cook burgers and brats. The rest of the meal was simple – cole slaw, potato salad, green salad and chips. Beer and soda were available.

Jade decided, before the night was over, she liked Molson’s Canadian brand beer. She was going to look for it at home.

The cooking took place on the deck and everyone sat around, getting to know Phoebe and catching Beck up on all the news worth relating from southern California. Everyone except for Liz who scurried down to check out the boat house and the dock.

Food was ready and Tori stood at the railing, yelling, “Liz! C’mon up! Dinner’s ready!’

The girl waved but didn’t turn around. Jade came up and yelled, “THREE! TWO! ONE!”

The teen started to sprint up the yard before ‘One’.

After dinner, as the evening cooled, the group moved into the family room. Naturally, it looked like a north woods lodge. 

The limo was still waiting to take the gang back to the last ferry of the evening and on to Vancouver - the driver shared their dinner as he waited. Liz managed to finagle an invitation from Phoebe to stay over at their house.

“Stay out of trouble! Mind your manners!” Jade warned.

“Remember, all of this stuff is Uncle Beck’s and not to be played with. Okay?” Tori confirmed.

“Mom, I’m not six anymore…” Liz whined in annoyance before her mothers each pecked her on the top of her head.

~~~~~

Phoebe showed Liz her room, it was really Beck’s home office. A large, wood-lined room that took up over two-thirds of the third floor. Dormer windows opened onto small balconies that looked out on the blackness of the strait and the widely scattered, distant lights of Vancouver Island. Around the walls were full bookcases. There was also a couple of free-standing glass cabinets with military paraphernalia on display. In one corner was a desk with a full computer workstation. Opposite that was a queen-sized bed.

“Beck would often fall asleep in here working on something,” Phoebe explained. She didn’t add that, since they’d gotten together, he never slept anywhere but by her side.

The next morning, when asked how she slept, Liz replied brightly, “Not bad. I was up for hours though. You have a lot of books on the Second World War. And the medals and stuff in the cabinet. The pictures on the walls…”

“A lot of that’s my grandfather’s,” Beck explained as they had breakfast on the deck. “He was sixteen, still in high school but dropped out to fight in the war. His parents wouldn’t give him permission to enlist so he hitch-hiked, hopped a freight train and managed to get to Hamilton where he lied about his age and ended up in the 2nd Canadian Infantry Division, 4th Canadian Infantry Brigade in the Royal Hamilton Light Infantry. 

“Almost immediately after basic training, he was shipped overseas to England. Another further year of training, sometimes alongside the British commandos, followed. In August of 1942, they, along with other units of the Canadian Infantry, some American Rangers and Free French commandos attached to the British commandos, landed as a small assault force at Dieppe, France. There were around five thousand Canadian troops.”

“What happened?” a wide-eyed Liz asked.

Beck shook his head, “The Germans were ready for them. They landed, took up positions, made some inroads towards Dieppe but were forced back to the sea. Nearly half the Canadian contingent was killed, wounded or captured. My grandfather spent nearly a year in a German stalag – a prisoner of war camp in northern Germany. 

“He managed to escape, and with the help of the German Underground, the Dutch and French resistance forces, he was back in England a couple of months before D-day. But he was in no condition to participate. He rejoined the 2nd Canadian shortly after the breakout in the hedgerow country and later helped liberate Dieppe in September, 1944. 

“After that, the 2nd went on to fight through the final push into Nazi Germany. Grandpa got hit in the arm by a small piece of shrapnel from a German 88 when they tried to cross the Rhine in March, 1945. That’s the metal sliver in the small jar…

“In October, the division disbanded but Grandpa stayed as part of the occupation forces for another six months before he was able to rotate home and get his discharge. Then he married my grandmother,” Beck concluded, showing Liz the framed picture of his grandparents’ wedding in 1947.

“Wow!” Liz whispered. “You should make a movie about that…”

Beck suddenly grew silent and an idea began to form.

~~~~~

The Tonkin-Oliver wedding was a gorgeous affair. It was held in an outdoor chapel that looked out across the Strait to the fir-covered mountains on the mainland to the east. Andre stood up with Beck and Jade filled in for one of Phoebe’s bride’s maids who couldn’t make the trip from Australia. Liz was again the ring bearer.

The reception was held at a bed and breakfast where the newlyweds would spend their first night. Down the road a few miles was another b and b for the wedding guests who were in from out of town.

As the newlyweds had friends and family from out of town and overseas, they opted to take their honeymoon the following week. However, they were incommunicado after their departure from the reception until the large dinner the following night. 

Another few days were spent in Vancouver by the old LA crowd. Then Cat flew off to London to see her boyfriend. Andre had to leave later that day to assist on Beyonce’s new release.

The following day, Liz got to see her whales. Phoebe and Beck took her and her mother on a whale-watching boat. When Jade was asked, she merely stared at Beck and asked, “What do you think?”

“Oh yeah, I guess so…”

“You guessed so? You know whales are only overgrown dolphins! No way in hell am I getting near those damned things again!”

“Why Ma?” Liz asked in all honesty.

Jade softened a bit and replied, “I’ll tell you sometime…”

She never did. And the mystery of Jade and the dolphins remained a secret.

When they returned to the Hilton, they found Jade asleep with two large shopping bags next to her on the bed. Liz looked at her mom. Tori read the girl’s expression and nodded.

Leaping onto the bed next to Jade, Liz yelled, “MA! IT WAS INCREDIBLE! I GOT TO ACTUALLY TOUCH A WHALE!!! AND THE WHALE BLEW WATER ALL OVER US! IT WAS SOOO COOL!!!”

Eyes opened narrowly as Jade said, in a low threatening voice, “Get off my bed and wash that whale snot off you right now…” 

Leaning over, she kissed her mom’s cheek then jumped off the bed. Jade wiped at her face, muttering, “Whale snot…”

Tori, Liz, Beck and Phoebe all laughed at the filmmaker’s discomfort while Jade glared at them.

~~~~~

Two years before…

~~ The Senate Subcommittee hearings on infotainment given tentative approval for the merger of broadcast media with the internet by the end of the decade, joining the former cable television networks and the wireless media to the internet. This final unification would unite the internet, telephones, cable and broadcast media into a single home entertainment source. Broadcast TV would become another piece of entertainment history within five years, industry sources predict.

New York Senator Holly Harper, an opponent of the measure, claims it would place “all our communication eggs in one fragile basket.” ~~

Going through a box of Liz’s baby things, deciding what to give to charity and what to cherish for memories, Tori came across a high volume flash drive. Popping it into her laptop, she found it contained nearly a dozen songs that Jade had recorded as Tori sang their little girl to sleep.

A happy, nostalgic tear rolled down her cheek. So many wonderful memories of their baby as she grew up. And wonderful memories of Tori and Jade growing closer and closer.

By the fourth song, Tori had an inspiration…

~~~~~

The latest Tori Vega release, a two-disc set, was one of her best sellers yet. On-line sales were the highest for any release that year.

Disc one was a collection of studio recordings of various lullabies – some classics and some newer songs from various shows and movies. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral actually made the pop charts and rested comfortably between fourth and seventh place for nearly a month – as it had for Bing Crosby in 1944. It stayed in the top 100 for several more months.

Disc two was a remastered copy of the original lullabies Jade recorded while Tori was singing them to little Lizzie. 

The cover art was a masterful pastel drawing of one of Liz’ baby pictures.

~~~~~

One year before…

~~ Representatives of the space agencies NASA, EuroSec and Roscosmos announced a joint effort to begin to minimize the amount of space junk in Earth orbit. James Reid, a NASA spokesman quoted from the combined statement, “The loss of two major telecommunications satellites transmitting between North America and Eurasia as well as the partial crippling of a Chinese weather satellite has prompted this action. As the majority of the junk in orbit is from earlier American and Soviet space traffic during the old Space Race, it is fitting that the United States and the Russian Republic take the lead in this cleanup effort.”

Other nations are invited to assist in this effort which will take several years and millions of dollars to accomplish… ~~

As they did on most nights after dinner, Jade and Tori were sitting together on their back porch overlooking the in-ground pool. After they both became moderately successful, they bought an Art Deco style house that dated from the 1920s. Their further success allowed them to pay off the house and it was completely theirs now.

Jade said it reminded her of Karloff’s house in The Black Cat. She even tried to talk Tori into digging out the basement more to match the old gun emplacement the movie-version house had been built upon. Naturally, Tori said no. Even when Jade used her best persuasive techniques in their bedroom.

Tori did give in on the hardwood floors and the black and white tiled floors for the bathrooms and kitchen. Jade clearly stated that any carpeting would have a life span shorter than a fruit fly. 

The back yard sloped down slightly where a sturdy wooden fence blocked the much-steeper drop-off several yards further. Beyond was the expanse of Los Angeles on down to LA Harbor with Long Beach to the left and the Palo Verde Highlands to the right. The front of the house was set fairly well back from the high fence along the street, allowing them a modicum of privacy.

The evening of Tori’s return home from her latest, international tour, found Jade and Tori sitting together on the back porch bench. Liz had headed off to her friend’s house to work on a science project so the couple had some quiet time just for themselves.

“I’m so glad you’re home. I missed being able to talk or even text you when you were on that European leg of the tour.”

“Aw, you missed me, Jade?”

The still raven-haired woman sneered at her wife. “Don’t push it, Vega. I also missed emailing & chatting with Kohler at Bavaria Film on our remake of the Doctor Caligari movie.”

Tori stuck out her tongue and Jade kissed the tip, leading to more heated kissing before Tori forced them apart. “C’mon. I have an emergency. I hoped I’d find something in Europe but…”

“Every year it’s an emergency…” Jade muttered, earning a scathing look from Tori.

“Well, if you don’t want to help…” Tori started to rise from the porch bench. Jade pulled her back down.

“Alright. Alright…”

Their daughter’s fifteenth birthday was approaching and, as usual, ever since the girl hit her teens, Tori was frantic about what to get Liz. And, every year, if their schedules allowed, she convinced Jade to help her come up with something. So out came the Photo Album…

 

It was a warm night and still bright out. Tori had brought the Photo Album (in caps as Jade thought of it) out with her. It was the one the focused on Tori’s pregnancy and Liz’ birthday and first six months. They paged through it and Jade lingered on the specific four that Tori loved as well. The four were taken within minutes of each other on a day when Tori was feeling sad and fat and ugly.

“I love these pictures,” Jade said.

“You hated them at first. You threatened to impale Trina’s PearPhone on a spike and then her head on another.”

“Too Game of Thrones?” Jade asked innocently.

“Maybe a little,” Tori nodded.

“Still, that would’ve been sweet,” Jade stated, referring to an audition she had in the past.

“Not for me,” Tori countered, knowing what Jade was referring to. “I’d be without you for who knows how long. And your accent is too American.”

“I can do a British accent!”

Back in ’21, Jade was invited by a friend of hers to audition for a medium-size role for the long-running HBO Original Series ninth season which covered the first half of George R. R. Martin’s seventh and final novel in his A Song of Fire and Ice series. What she loved about it was the gruesome way her character met her end near the end of that season’s run.

However, when Jade was offered the part and learned more about what was involved, she turned the role down. Not only would she be in Europe for over six months but, more importantly for Jade and her relationship with Tori, there was at least one full frontal nude scene that would lead to a love scene with one of the villainous Greyjoys of the Iron Islands. As far as the former Goth was concerned, only two people would ever see her naked – Tori and her doctor. And only one of those two would ever make love to her – and that was never staged.

~end long-term flashback~

Present day…

~~ …the proposal drafted by Representative Holly Harper, that would repeal the previous mandate to fuse broadcast networks with the internet, passed the House subcommittee. It is expected to pass in the House and Senate. President Wendy Davis has already announced she will sign the bill if it comes to her desk.

In other news, the three-day old riot at the Pelican Bay Supermax was finally quelled. Two guards were killed at the outset of the uprising, eight prisoners were killed during the course of the siege of…~~

“Jade, Liz is asking about her father again.”

“Well, we can’t keep putting her off. She’s old enough to handle the truth.”

Tori raised a concerned eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

“I think so. After dinner, we’ll tell her together.”

“Thanks sweetie,” Tori said with a soft kiss.

~~~~~

After eating very little at dinner due to nerves over the upcoming talk, Tori led her women into the family room. She took a seat on the sofa beside Jade. Liz was sitting in the matching seat off to the side. The teen could see that her mothers were reluctant to start so she decided to. "Uhm, Mom... Who is my father?"

Sitting silently, Tori started to twist her hands together as she stared down at the coffee table set between the sofa and the large entertainment center. Jade reached over and gently held her wife's hands, saying, "Well... It's an ugly story, kid. We wanted to be sure you were ready to hear it. Are you?"

“Yes,” Liz acknowledged. Inside she was nervous about what was coming. "Is that why you didn't tell me before, Ma?" Jade nodded. "So... Um, I'm not gonna like this, I guess."

Jade shook her head, her hand still holding Tori's hands. She glanced over and saw the brunette's eyes were watering. "Babe, I got this."

Tori shook her head. "No! Liz deserves to hear it from me. Thank you though." Tori looked over at Jade then across to her daughter. "See? This is why I love your mother so much. From the beginning..."

"Hey! Truth time. Your mother and I didn't get along for a while. From the day she started at Hollywood Arts. But, she kept at me to become my friend. It irritated the hell out of me and made me push back even harder. Tell her what you thought I was gonna do when I gave you a ride to school..."

"Jade, sweetie, I always liked you. Well, after the stage-fighting incident. But we're getting away from the point." 

Jade smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I was trying to give you an out..."

"No. We need to discuss this. Liz deserves to know."

Liz asked, "C’mon… Know what?"

Tori took a deep breath and started, "This will be hard. I'll need your mom to help me through this but I need to tell you." She looked at Jade again and continued, "We haven't really talked about this since...around the time you were born.

"When I was only a little older than you, I went to a party with Jade, Uncle Beck, Uncle Andre and Aunt Cat."

"And Robbie..." Jade muttered, her teeth clenched.

"Robbie who?" Liz asked.

"See, I got into the cool gang at school when I started. You know all of them except for Robbie Shapiro. He was… We all thought he was a little weird. Carried around a puppet and had it talk like some street-smart ass."

"I always hated that damned thing," Jade interjected.

"Then, after a year at Hollywood Arts, I met a guy who I had thought was the One. But your Aunt Carly came down from Seattle - that's when we met - and told me she was dating him too. He was cheating on both of us at the same time. We embarrassed him on Carly's webshow at Kenan Thompson's house and I thought that was that.

"Turns out I was very wrong. 

"It was our junior year and we had just finished fall mid-terms so we all needed to blow off steam. A party at Jeannie's house seemed perfect. There was alcohol at this party. I wanted to fit in and I had a cup of punch. I had another. Then I woke up in a bedroom upstairs. I was in pain and I realized I was naked. Steven, the cheater, was sitting on the bed with a nasty smile. He 'complimented' me on how good I was. It was then I finally realized what had happened. He had sex with me." Tori took another deep breath, "And I was still a virgin until then. As old-fashioned as it sounds, I had been waiting for the right guy. A few months before I thought that was Steven. He wasn't but he got..."

Tori paused again and realized she was fixated on the coffee table even as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Roughly wiping her eyes, she forced herself to look at Liz who had a horrified look on her face. 

"You were raped?” Tori nodded, her eyes dropping again. Jade nodded as well. “So this asshole is my..."

"Wait. I..." Tori closed her eyes tightly. "He told me I was a lot of fun for him and his friends. And they might want to party again. I was horrified but I managed to tell him to fu... I told him to get lost. He shook his head and said it wasn't going to happen then showed me some pictures on his PearPhone. I only saw a few then I..."

When Tori stopped and shuddered, Jade took over. "He raped your mother. And so did two other basta...two other creeps. But, what your mother didn't realize at the time was that she was obviously unconscious in the pictures. So even while he tried to force your mom to be his...sex slave, he really couldn't prove what he said about her wanting it.

"But Tori was in shock and didn't realize what she was seeing," Jade anticipated her daughter's question. "I know, and so do you, that she would've figured it out if he gave her half a chance. Which he didn't. And he threatened to send the pictures to everyone to... Well, you know. That sexting incident with that Northridge girl last month? This would've been a thousand times worse."

Liz nodded in understanding. "So, where were you, Ma?"

"I was downstairs with Beck. We had broken up a while before but were talking about... It doesn't matter. I wasn't with her and I wasn't expecting anything to happen. We'd been to parties at this place before and they were all fun.”

In a quiet, voice full of shame, Jade looked at her woman and said, “I…had no idea…”

Tori held her hand and whispered, “I know sweetie.”

"So, what happened? Did you go to Grandpa? Or another cop?"

Shaking her head, Tori replied, "No. I was too ashamed. I was actually starting to believe Steven's line of bullsh... I was scared, embarrassed, angry at myself and felt absolutely worthless. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"The next day, Saturday, I stayed in bed and cried all day. Your grandmother knew something was wrong and I did try to tell her but all I could get out was 'Steven'. When I couldn't say anything else, she just thought I was still upset about his cheating. Sunday was more of the same but my tears were finally done. Being so low, Mom agreed when I wanted to stay home the next day sick.

"By the time I went back to school on Tuesday, I tried to pretend everything was okay. The party was old news so I didn't have to worry about having to talk about it. Jade, Beck, Andre and Cat were all normal. Robbie was acting weirder but I didn't think anything about it."

"Yeah, he was stranger than normal on Monday too," Jade added.

"Why? And why haven’t I ever met him?”

Rather than answer her directly, Tori said, "I tried to pretend that nothing happened. Steven never called and I thought maybe I could actually put it all behind me. Then..."

Liz seemed to know what was coming and was scared. Tori was again feeling ashamed and violated. And Jade was again almost homicidal in her desire to get back at the men who caused all this. The three sat in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts for several long moments.

Clearing her throat, Tori continued. "I was actually getting to the point where I didn't think about it for almost ten minutes at a time so I knew I could eventually bury it deep in my memory. But I did make excuses whenever there was a party. I passed on two..." She glanced at Jade shook her head. "Three?" Jade nodded. "Okay, I passed on three parties. And Aunt Trina wanted to have a party at our house but I managed to talk her out of it."

"Really? I didn't know about that," Jade said.

"Well, it's not like she'd've invited you," Tori said.

"True. How did you talk her out of it?"

"I don't remember. Something about an audition on the following Monday I think. Made her decide to rest up instead."

"Clever," Jade said, admiration in her voice.

"Thanks, sweetie. Anyway, almost a month after the party, I missed my period. I got Trina to take me to CVS - I told your aunt I needed makeup and she took me, no questions asked. I did buy some lipstick, just to cover myself. But, the main reason I went to the drug store was for a few home pregnancy kits.

"Once I got her started shopping, Trina wanted to go to the mall and some other stores but I insisted she take me home first. Again, I don't remember exactly how I did it but..."

"But you're delaying the story," Liz observed.

"Smart girl," Jade announced proudly.

Despite all the horrid memories that were being dredged up, Tori couldn't help but give her a small smile. Then she continued, "I took all three tests and every single one showed I was pregnant. I was... Oh my god...I never felt so low in my life. So worthless…”

Tori reached out to Liz and the teen took her hand, squeezing reassuringly. "Honey, please understand. I love you and I haven't once regretted having you in my life. I never thought my life would be as good as it is - not without you. I know it wouldn't. But, at that time, I was only seventeen and had my entire life ahead of me. I wanted to be a singer and maybe an actress. And all I saw were my dreams crashing down around me."

Liz got up and sat between her mothers, still holding Tori's hand and taking Jade’s in her other hand. "I think I understand, Mom. It's okay. I know you and Ma love me and I love you both too."

Tori choked back a sob and hugged her beautiful girl. Jade, trying to force tears back, wrapped her arms around both her gals.

"So, this Steven Carson is my dad?"

Tori shook her head. "I'm not sure. I... The night I found out I was pregnant, I was at the lowest point in my entire life. I went out and just started walking. I don't remember where I went or anything. But, after several hours, I found myself outside Jade's house.

"Your Ma and I weren't friends. She barely tolerated me then."

"And still do," Jade cut in, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ma!"

Tori gave another small smile. "I knocked on the door and..."

Jade took over the story then and related the next incidents, including her quasi-legal method of getting the needed evidence.

"So, three men...?" Liz asked, the horror she felt at her mother's ordeal grew exponentially at this last piece of news.

"Yes. All three were convicted and were locked up. Your mother and I never even had to take the stand.

“By the way, one of them was a casualty up at Pelican Bay. No loss to humanity there.”

"As to who your father is," Tori said, "I never wanted to know. And once you were born, all I knew was that you were my daughter. Mine! No one else's." Tori smiled at Jade, "Until your Ma stepped in and took over."

"Took over?!? Why I..."

"Ma! Mom!"

"Sorry, hon. I never wanted to know who was responsible. I wanted you all to myself. And I didn't want to gratify any of them with the knowledge that he, whichever he it is, has a daughter.

"But, if you want to know, I understand. I'll make arrangements to get a DNA test and..."

"No!" Liz declared. "I don't want to know which of those bastards did that to you. I don't want to know what evil coward I share my genes with. I'm your daughter. And yours, Ma. That's all I need."

Tori felt relief flow up out of her gut and into the rest of her body. The same effect hit Jade and the two older women relaxed.

Liz kissed both mothers on their cheeks and said, "I'm glad you told me. And... I'm sorry I..."

"Elizabeth, you have nothing to be sorry about! You are the perfect example of a silver lining. You are the ninety-nine percent pure silver lining for both of us. Without you, your mother and I might not even be together. You brought us your love and light and helped us find the love we had, and have, for each other," Tori said in complete sincerity and love.

"How come only ninety-nine percent?" Liz mock whined.

Jade, hearing her wife's whine in the girl's voice, said, "'Cuz you're a teenager! Jeez, and I though you were pretty bright..."

Liz stuck her tongue out at her dark-haired mother as her parents laughed. 

And, without realizing it, the three found their love for one another stronger than ever.

~~~~~

Another press conference was called. Again the entertainment media were well-represented. And the news outlets, intrigued by the serious tone of the conference announcement, sent reporters as well.

Tori came out, holding Jade’s hand and Liz’ hand. She needed the support of her family. She didn’t think she could handle this if they weren’t with her.

“Hi folks! Again, I have a statement so please hold any questions for later. I have something to tell that’s…not easy for me. I’ve hidden it under the rug for years. Partly irrational fears of rejection on my part and what could happen to my family.

“Seventeen years ago, I was at a high school party. There was alcohol involved but…” Tori looked at Jade, who nodded. Then she glanced at Liz who smiled her support.

“I was drugged and…raped. Three boys, two still in the state judicial system and the other dead, were responsible. Fortunately, for me, my family was there to love and support me. Even when I revealed I was pregnant. 

“Remember, I was only seventeen. At first, I was scared and alone and I had no idea who to turn to. Or what to do. I even contemplated suicide.” Jade’s eyes leapt to her wife and widened. Tori had never mentioned that to her before. “I went to Jade West’s house, a girl who had been nothing at all like a friend to me since I’d met her. Fortunately, she took me in and began to help me heal. And my darling wife stayed by my side for every stage of the next year from facing my family and dear friends, who stayed by my side as well, to all the legal proceedings and on to the birth of our darling daughter.

“Now, many will ask why I kept quiet for so long. As I said, I had this irrational fear of some reprisal. Given how many rape victims are victimized even more in court, I feel that’s understandable. But, and far more importantly, I wanted to shield my daughter while she was still a youngster. I finally told her the truth about what her father is and she understands.

“Because of that, I felt I had to come forward. Any woman who has been a victim of sexual assault needs to know what it took me well over a year to learn. You are not at fault. You were the victim. Please do not ever blame yourself for what happened. Thanks to my loving wife and daughter, I…”

Tori paused and choked back a small sob. Then she looked back at the gathered reporters, “Does anyone have any questions?”

“Do you know who the father is?” the Fox entertainment reported asked. Naturally, thought Jade. Had to be Fox News – fair and unbalanced.

“No. I never wanted to find out.”

“What about your daughter? Doesn’t she want to know?”

Tori looked at her daughter and smiled, “Liz?”

The teen stepped up to the mike, confident to speak publicly from her classes at HA, and simply said, “My ‘father’? Screw him!” 

She paused then added, “For what of that limp-dicked coward did to my mother, I hope he, whoever he is… Hell, I hope all of them rot in jail or hell for a long, long time…” The teen paused again and took a deep breath then added, “I’m sorry. You’ll probably have to bleep that.” Chuckles were heard around the room. “As far as I’m concerned, my only parents are right here beside me.”

Tori and Jade both hugged Liz before the expected, practically stereotypical questions came and the pat answers were issued. After several minutes, Tori and Jade finally called a halt.

But the media had their sound bite when Liz Vega-West said, “My ‘father’? Screw him!”

And, that night, at the West-Vega home, the three women had another long serious talk about the past. 

“Jade, something’s bothering you. What is it?” After being together for over sixteen years, Tori had learned the signs her wife was agitated.

“You have to ask?!? Why the hell didn’t you ever tell me about the suicide thing? I mean, Jeez! That’s not just some trivial bit of nothing to drop. That’s a fucking bomb. Sorry, Liz.”

“It’s okay Mom. And I agree. Even though I understand why you didn’t tell me about the assault until I was old enough, why didn’t you tell us that?”

Tori, sitting between her two women, grasped their hands and softly explained, “It was a dark few days for me. The rape was bad but then I found out I was pregnant… I thought about forcing a miscarriage or even an abortion. That last day before… That last day, I seriously thought about suicide. Then I found myself outside your house, Jade. When you took me in and started to help me, those options closed for me permanently. And, outside a few of my therapy sessions, I never mentioned suicide again.”

“Still, why didn’t you tell me?” Jade insisted.

“I was scared and vulnerable. You remember how bad off I was. And to mention that I had considered killing myself… When you became so caring, I was too embarrassed to admit that. I wanted to be strong like you. For you. And for you, little girl.”

~~~~~

After the latest press conference, Jade and Tori were contacted by several production companies to film the story of their lives. This also happened shortly after their coming out press conference but they didn’t feel it was the time, or the subject, they really wanted to endorse.

This time, though, the idea appealed to them but there was just something that was missing. None of the creative teams offered seemed to be what they wanted. There was always some suggestion that would alter the story. Tori and Jade were firm in their need to keep to the facts without any unnecessary dramatic flourishes.

A few days later, Jade realized they needed someone they trusted and knew cared about them to helm the production. She quickly texted Beck. His reply was enthusiastic and a multitude of related texts and emails flew between Vancouver and several people in LA. Before long, production was green-lit for Violated: The Tori Vega-Jade West Story.

Most of the principal casting was done with an eye to talent as well as physical resemblances to the principal characters. So far, the cast looked amazingly like their inspirations. Harper Thomas was a talented young African-American cast for Andre. Danny Desai, a Canadian who had a small role in the most recent attempt at a prequel for Battlestar Galactica, was cast for Beck. Trina was to be played by Megan Kleinman, a very funny young woman with some experience in TV as a guest on various Nickelodeon, Dingo and Disney teen shows. 

Even though it was over a decade and a half since the incidents, Sikowitz and Lane, with a little makeup – mainly hair dye, would play themselves. Sikowitz was especially psyched to act on TV again. And Phoebe, who had at least a cameo in every one of Beck’s shows or movies, would have a significant, if relatively small, role as Tori’s therapist.

As the story progressed to the present day, it was planned that the real people would play themselves. Except, of course, for Robbie. Matthew Harris would play him as a teen and Jesse Eisenberg would do an uncredited cameo near the end as a favor to Beck and the girls (Tori and Jade supplied music, including a hit duet, for his latest movie).

The hold-ups were Jade and Tori. So far, neither felt that the auditions showed what they wanted. After pressure from Beck, they settled on one of the first to audition for Jade. A young actress, Chloe Woods, who resembled Jade and would be almost a dead-ringer for her once the light brown hair was dyed to a darker shade. Coincidentally, the role of Cat had already been filled by her close friend, Charlotte Patrice. Both had a fairly extensive resume of stage and film experience, given their relatively young ages.

Finally, Jade had a solution to the problem they were having casting Tori. Tori loved the idea and they passed it along to Beck during another in their latest video chat. “Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“It’s all that cold up there in Canucklehead Land,” Jade stated over their video chat. “Froze your brain, buddy boy.”

“Jade!” Tori responded.

“Tori!” Jade teased.

“Girls!” Beck added with a laugh.

“Phoebe!” they all yelled when the lissome brunette appeared briefly behind her husband.

“Uh, ye-es?”

~~~~~

It didn’t take any time to set up. And, just days before Liz’ birthday, her parents asked, “How’d you like a screen test?”

“Of course!” Liz yelled. “For what?”

“A film Uncle Beck is working on. Maybe…”

“When?”

Jade chimed in then, “I got you studio time tomorrow at 10 AM.”

Both mothers yelled, “Happy Birthday!”

Liz squealed and hugged both of her mothers, Tori gave Jade a look that promised special num-nums that night. Inside, Jade’s heart leapt and further down her body, she felt a different effect. Her bored expression belied the joy that flared through her.

~~~~~

“Ma, Mom. I’m… I’m not sure I can…”

Tori hugged her daughter saying, “You’ll be fine. Just do your best.”

“Ye-ah, don’t think about the fact that your entire future may be up for grabs,” Jade added as she stoked Liz’ back.

“JADE!”

“VEGA!”

“MOMS!!!” Liz laughed as Jade’s ploy had the desired effect. When her parents yelled at each other like that, she couldn’t help but laugh. Especially when Ma called Mom by her last name. Liz felt a lot more light-hearted when she was called for the test.

Still a little stiff at first, Liz quickly loosened up before the camera and did a marvelous reading for her birth mother’s part. She played against Jade in a scene set shortly after Tori first came to Jade that long ago night. 

When ‘Tori’ finally told ‘Jade’ what happened, in a quiet voice, Tori, standing off to the side, out of sight, suddenly found herself back in Jade’s bedroom all those years before. Forcing herself back to the present, the lovely singer felt like she would burst with pride as Liz performed.

As her daughter started to cry for the test, Tori felt tears in her eyes too. She could see her wife’s eyes were watery as Jade fought not to give in.

Beck was able to watch the screen test simultaneously as Liz performed. After the reading, Beck announced, “We have our Tori!”

The Vega-Wests danced together as Beck watched from twelve hundred miles away, a big smile on his face. 

The dance dissolved into a group hug full of congratulations for the new actress and thanks to her mothers and uncle.

Then Tori pulled back. “She’ll have to kiss that other girl…”

“Um, well…” Jade, for a change, was at a loss for words.

“She’s just a little girl,” Tori added, a stricken look on her face.

“Moms! It’s okay. I’ve kissed a girl before. It’s no big deal.”

“What?!? WHO?!?” Jade demanded.

“Ma, it’s okay. It was Alexandra. And we were just seeing what it was like.”

“That’s the trouble-maker from New York?” Tori asked.

“The chick from Greenwich Village?” Jade added.

“Moms, she’s okay. She’s not a… Never mind. She’s my friend and we’re both still straight. Although I don’t know why that matters,” Liz said,

Tori sobbed for a moment then replied, “Cause you’re still our little girl…”

Liz just rolled her eyes. She knew her mothers would get over it. At least until the actual filming of the kiss.

~~~~~

Tori and Jade collaborated on the screenplay while simultaneously working on a rough draft of the novelization. They decided to tell the whole truth with a single exception. Jade’s doctoring of Carson’s PearPhone wallpaper was not mentioned. She worried that, even after all this time, a technicality like that could get the two rapists released from custody. 

That was not a factor with Robbie. His mental state was too chaotic to be allowed outside the walls of a secure institution.

~~~~~

Location shooting took place at Hollywood Arts, including corridors, classrooms, rehearsal rooms, the Black Box Theater and the Asphalt Cafe. The current student body filled in for the 2012-2013 student body. Fortunately, the clothing styles weren’t all that much different – the early 2010s were already retro. 

The production team did replace the current lockers with the locker doors for the principals. A tradition at HA, all grads got to keep their locker doors after graduation, and the gang was no exception. Except for Robbie Shapiro’s, which was found in an old store room at HA.

Other exteriors were shot at the West home and the Vega home as well as some establishing shots of the Los Angeles area – especially Hollywood and the Hollywood Hills. 

Most of the interiors, except for the high school, were shot in sound stages at Bridge Studios in Burnaby, British Columbia. The kids were all given permission to miss school for this, as long as they kept up with their work. And Beck managed to corral a tutor to help them out when they weren’t on set.

Tori was goo-goo eyed when she saw the set of her home. Except for the missing single wall to the right of the front door – the infamous fourth wall - and some of the angles, it was stunningly close to the house she grew up in. The set for Jade’s house was accurate too but Jade affected a nonchalant way of appreciating the set. “That picture should be on that wall.”

The cast worked together so well, it was like they had been friends for years, just like their adult counterparts. Liz became good friends with both Chloe and Charlotte. They, and the boys, invariably hung out together after the production day was over.

When the time came for Tori and Jade’s first kiss to be staged, the girls were ready. Tori wanted to be anywhere but the studio. Jade, who didn’t say as much, felt the same way.

The girls were set with Liz on the delivery bed and Chloe in scrubs. A spray bottle was used to simulate the sweaty, disheveled, post-delivery look Liz needed. A doll wrapped in a white blanket was held by Liz as the girls recited their dialogue – the shots of a real baby in Liz’s arms were already shot and ready to be edited in. 

Then Chloe leaned over and kissed Liz.

Tori gasped and looked away. Jade started to look at her young doppelganger in anger, thinking the kiss was too long.

But the kiss was sweet and simple. Just enough to show Tori and Jade’s real feelings without being too titillating. Compared to some other girl-girl on-screen kisses, it was very tame.

And, compared to Jade and Tori’s actual first kiss, it was practically a grandmotherly peck.

~~~~~

Back in their hotel suite with a view of downtown Vancouver, the ‘old’ married couple lay back on the king-sized bed. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought,” Tori said.

Jade laughed. “How would you know? You had your eyes screwed shut the whole time!”

“Well, I watched some of the preliminary rushes. You think we were that cute the first time?”

“No,” Jade said simply.

“No?!?”

“Nope. We were hot as hell!”

Seconds later, from the other bedroom of the suite came, “What’s so funny?”

~~~~~

Principal photography was finished as well as most of the location work. Now was the beginning of post-production as the film was edited, scored and readied for release.

The cast had a big wrap party at the studio and then the cast went to a nearby dance club for the evening. Before long, the older members of the group ended up simply watching the younger members as they danced the night away.

“God, when did we get old?” Tori groaned.

“Some of us just got better,” Jade sniped.

The next day, Liz bid a tearful goodbye to her co-stars. And she and Chloe held their embrace extra long. They had developed nearly as intense a friendship as her mothers had – before the older ones became lovers.

~~~~~

Several weeks after principal photography wrapped, the Vega-West girls (and one West-Vega of course) headed back to Vancouver to work with Beck and his team on the final version of the movie. 

This time, the three Angelenos stayed with Beck and Phoebe at their home on Bowen Island. Since it was only the three of them, they were able to use the two guest rooms on the second floor.

Again, Liz spent time in Beck’s study, looking at the old Second World War and Korean War memorabilia. She had watched a bunch of the movies that Beck had recommended when she showed a deeper interest in the Second World War. 

She found the entire war fascinating. From the causes dating back to before the Napoleonic Wars to the end of the conflict and the beginning of the Cold War. The dynamics and the personalities were incredibly interesting to her. Liz searched eBay and Amazon for books and movies, if she couldn’t find them at the mall or the used shop down on Colorado in San Gabriel.

The DVDs Liz had at home were, of course, already in Beck’s collection. But Beck had nearly triple the number of classics in his collection.

A girl who loved the outdoors, Liz was frustrated when it rained for nearly a week while they were in Vancouver. She was somewhat mollified when Beck, Phoebe and her mothers sat with her and watched war movies with her - once they were back from the studio and the work they needed to do. 

Unfortunately, some of the dialogue that had already been rerecorded, needed to be replaced. Liz hadn’t synced her words with her lips on film. She apologized but no one wanted to hear it. As her moodier mother put it, “Don’t sweat it, kiddo. Everyone does this. Even pros like DeNiro or Cyan Peters.”

“Really?” Liz’ eyes were wide in wonder that her mother knew one of her favorite new actresses as well as one of the all-time greats. Jade didn’t really but she was tired of Liz feeling bad about something like this.

Meanwhile, Tori was working on the score for the movie. She had written the main theme, a lot of the incidental music and the lyrics for the closing theme – a duet she would naturally sing with Jade back in LA.

After a few days, the rain passed, the sound work was done and the music had already been sent to the studio orchestra to record. Tori arranged studio time in Hollywood with Andre for the song as he was engineering it as well as playing the keyboards.

All that was left was the publicity and the premier.

~~~~~

Another talk show circuit run with Tori and Jade. Of course, Liz was along too. The first show was Jimmy Kimmel’s and she sat between her mothers, nervous as hell. But the butterflies disappeared when she got into the whole interview process and was soon joking with Kimmel and her moms.

“How is it having two moms?” 

“Well, Jimmy, it’s like living a Lifetime movie…” As the audience laughed, her eyes bugged out and she added, “I swear I didn’t mean to try to plug the movie.”

After that show, Jade and Tori allowed Liz to occupy the main chair next to the desk. They shared the couch and beamed happily as Liz managed to charm and amuse Conan O’Brien who had become the grand old man of the late night shows, Jimmy Fallon, and the few other network talk shows that were still on. They even appeared on Mack Murphy’s show – the first time since he was injured in a screwed up practical joke that left him in a body cast for several weeks.

They even broke Jade’s old fogey barrier and were on Kenan Thompson’s new CBS late night talk show – David Letterman had finally retired after thirty-five years in the business. 

The first thing he said was, “Tori, you still have those adorable cheekbones! They’re like…”

“Sugarplums I believe you called them,” Tori smiled. They had the same conversation on the set of SNL a few years before when he was still a regular.

“And so do you, sweetheart,” Kenan said to Liz. “You look just like your mother when we exposed Steven the Cheater on iCarly.” Seeing the half-hearted smiles, he quickly changed subjects.

In a joking voice he asked, “So Liz, how is it being the daughter of two famous artists? Are you spoiled rotten?”

“No. And life as a celebrity kid is not as glamorous as it sounds. I still have to help out around the house.”

“So you have chores?”

“Yeah. And if I don’t get ‘em done, Ma is all over me.”

Jade nodded sagely. 

“So you’re not a typical spoiled rotten Hollywood kid?”

“Hell no! I hate those types. And there are plenty at school. Like I said, I have to work around the house, helping when Ma cooks and when Mom cleans.”

“Now, let me get this straight, Ma is Jade? And Mom is Tori?”

“Yep.”

“Do you at least get an allowance?”

“I guess you could call it that.”

“Hey!” Jade interjected. “You do alright!”

Liz laughed, “Yeah, I do okay. But, I do have to work for it. The only chore I don’t have to do is the yard. It’s too big and they don’t trust me on the riding mower…”

“You don’t have a yard service?”

Tori leaned forward, “We do, Kenan. She’s great at pulling your leg.”

Again, Jade chimed in, “Yeah, she had my better half so hood-winked once that poor Tor was walking on a slant for a week until her leg retracted to it’s normal length…”

With a laugh, Kenan went on, “So, you all share the household work. Who’s the better cook, cleaner, laundry expert and grocery shopper?”

Tori took this one. “Jade’s the best cook. The only one really.”

“She can’t even boil water right,” Jade interjected.

“Yeah, I’m a mess in the kitchen and Liz isn’t much better. She and Liz handle the groceries too. I’m a much better cleaner and I take care of the laundry ‘cuz she never sorts. Once, when Liz was still a baby, my tidy whitey undies came out gray when Jade washed them with her new black jeans.”

“Hey, they still looked good on you,” Jade said. Tori leaned towards Jade and kissed her softly. The audience wooed, and Liz turned a bright red.

“Moms! Please!!!” Liz looked suitably shocked at her parents’ pseudo-PDA even as the audience clapped.

~~~~~

While the buzz around the show was about the same-sex kiss shared by ‘Tori’ and ‘Jade’, the reviewers were almost all in agreement that the most powerful scene was early in the show when Tori came to Jade. And the most meaningful part of the movie was the end with the real-life people appearing on camera with their young counterparts to speak out about the subject. They all stood together with their younger counterparts as they took turns speaking to the audience.

The film had a three-hour running time, including commercial breaks. The first part showed the teens at Hollywood Arts. It was easily the funniest portion of the film. From that point, the movie became darker before lightening up again. Half of the balance of the show was the first year, from Tori appearing on Jade’s doorstep to Liz’s birth. The last section followed the next seventeen years with snippets of the real press conferences, a video of their wedding, some of Tori’s concert footage and actual behind-the-scenes film clips of Jade’s movie career. The film ended with the scene where Tori and Jade told Liz (who played herself) of the rape and then the press conference. The closing scene had the three of them on the back porch, watching the lights of the LA Basin come up at twilight.

Then the scene that the critics had cited as the most important. And one rape crisis groups around the country embraced.

Tori, with her arm around Liz’s shoulder, started: “Rape, at any age, is a violent assault on a person. If you’ve been raped, you know how debased and violated you feel. How weak and how worthless. You’re sure the world knows what happened and is pointing fingers at you behind your back.”

Liz’s turn and she added, “Mom is right. If you have been raped, or if you become a victim of rape, remember that you are the victim. You have been abused but you are not the one who should feel blame or guilt for it. You should take action.”

Jade, standing next to Chloe with her hand on the girl’s shoulder, continued, “Hopefully you will have people to help you, support you. People you can lean on for comfort and to try to bring peace to your soul. They don’t have to be family but friends you can rely on. “ 

Chloe smiled softly and stated, “Never forget that you are not alone in this. Others are affected and will want to help. Accept that and take back what is yours.”

Cat was next, her arm tight around Charlotte: “Stand up and fight for what’s right. If you know who assaulted you, report to the police or someone you trust. But please do not just try to ignore it and pretend it’ll go away.” 

Charlotte took over, “With rape, silence is not golden. Don’t reward the rapist. Make him pay. And regain your dignity.”

Trina, with Megan right beside her, took over, “If you have already been victimized, you can still fight back. Go to your family, your friends, a teacher, the cops. Whoever you trust. And fight back.” 

Megan nodded, “Remember, a rapist is never a one-time offender and he’s probably hurt others too. And will continue to hurt others until someone stops him. You can be that someone.”

Next was Andre and Harper Thomas, “Hey, don’t let other people tell you what to do. Stand up for your rights and take back what’s yours. Don’t let the criminal win.”

Harper agreed, “Don’t let the rapist win. Criminals should pay for their crimes. Always.”

Finally, with Danny Desai beside him, Beck’s turn came, “Don’t enable your rapist to assault and hurt others. He will. He won’t want to stop.”

Danny had the shortest statement but possibly the most important. “Fight back. Take back your self-respect that he stole from you.” 

Tori, Jade and Liz again spoke up, “Take back your life!”

“Take back your life!” the entire cast echoed.

That simple line became a new rallying cry for rape crisis centers and counsellors around the country.

~~~~~

Lifetime was scheduled to air the movie but the way the internet was buzzing about the movie caused some changes. For the most part, the hype was positive and expectant. Some few conservative voices expressed concern for the content. Of course, that mini-controversy spurred even more interest.

NBC, desperate for a ratings coup and well-aware of the interest this movie had created, took the premier from Lifetime (which NBCUniversal had reacquired from Disney a few years before). Lifetime complained but the execs at 30 Rockefeller Center stood firm. Universal backed NBC but acquiesced to some of Lifetime’s other demands in an attempt to keep harmony within the corporate family.

And, the night of the premier proved them right, for once. The ratings for NBC for the three-hour time slot were the best they’d seen in well over a decade. In point of fact, the ratings were the best in nearly a decade for any of the Big 4 broadcast networks. Doubly impressive given the film was made-for-TV which, traditionally, didn’t do so well for any broadcast network.

The following weekend, Lifetime would air the movie as a two-parter on Saturday and Sunday night. Even though it would’ve already been seen on NBC by a large portion of the viewing audience, Lifetime ended up with a huge ratings hit. 

That same weekend, the movie was scheduled to premier on the UK’s Universal Channel and Universal Channel Australia. Soon after, it was dubbed with the appropriate language and released in Europe, Asia, the Middle East and Latin America.

~~~~~

With Tori and Jade’s families, the old HA gang and their significant others were gathered at the Black Cat house in the Hollywood Hills. That was Jade’s name for their home. She even got two black cats to back up her claim. They were named Boris and Bela. 

Tori and Jade had the whole thing catered. And they made sure to have plenty of booze in case the show was a total disaster. Instead, champagne was popped and all of them, even the young members of the cast who lived in LA, were able to drink a glass to toast their success.

An hour after the premier, Beck’s cell phone rang. As it was noisy in the media room, he stepped out into the hallway to take the call.

“WOO-HOO!” echoed through the house, silencing everyone else. Phoebe rushed out to check on her husband, followed by everyone else. They found him standing in the hall, clutching his phone tightly in both hands with a huge grin on his face.

“What is it sweetie?” Phoebe asked, a trace of worry in her voice.

“That was… Holy shit! That was Steven Spielberg! He just watched our movie and wants to produce my movie. The one about Grandpa! And he thinks he can get Tom Hanks to executive produce too.” 

Phoebe pulled him into an embrace, kissing her husband. Her heart almost burst with pride over the news.

“Wow!” “Congratulations man!” “That’s awesome news, Beck!” “Way to go Uncle Beck!”

As the congratulations died, Beck said, “He said he would make a point of not changing anything. He wants the story done as it really happened.

“Tori, Jade, Liz… I don’t know if this would’ve been possible without you. I don’t know how to thank you.”

Tori smiled and hugged her old friend. “It was really Liz who pushed you. Liz and Phoebe.”

Beck nodded and looked at his god-daughter. “Liz, you’re pretty close to my grandmother’s age during the war. Wanna make another movie?”

“HELL YES!”

~~~~~

A week before filming was to begin on Dieppe: A Survivor's Tale, Jade and Tori were in the kitchen finishing dinner preparations.

"Jade, do you think we're making a mistake?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't want Liz to become like those other starlets. You know, Lohan, Spears and Bynes. Too much fame too quickly so it goes to her head. I don't want her to become self-centered and..."

"Don't worry. She won't. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh?"

Cocking her eyebrow, Jade stared at her mate.

"I mean, she's getting all this attention and..."

"Hang on, Tor. I'll prove it…”

Shouting towards the stairs, Jade yelled, "THE TABLE WON'T SET ITSELF!

"FIVE!

"FOUR!

"THREE! DON'T LET ME GET TO ONE!

"TWO!"

Feet started to pound down the stairs and Jade smugly smiled at Tori, "You were saying?"

The End


End file.
